New Life
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Ini adalah cerita singkat sederhana tentang hidup baruku. Park Chanyeol, dia hanyalah pria aneh yang langsung mencintaiku sejak pandangan pertama. Yaoi. Marriage Life. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**I Got Pregnant**

* * *

"Selamat! Baekhyun positif hamil empat minggu!"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Di ruangan ini ada tiga orang—Dokter Junmyeon, Chanyeol dan aku sendiri. Harusnya berita baik itu disambut dengan suka cita, tapi nyatanya, yang tersenyum lebar di antara kami bertiga hanyalah Dokter Junmyeon seorang.

"Ehm. Ehm." Junmyeon tampaknya menyadari kecanggungan yang terjadi di sini—dia berdehem dan cepat-cepat menghilangkan senyum dari wajah berkacamata miliknya. Sepupu Chanyeol itu melirik kami secara bergantian—aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak bisa memberi respon apapun selain diam membisu dengan sorot mata kosong.

Hah, dia bilang aku hamil!

"Halo?" Dia melambaikan tangan di depan wajah kami, "Kubilang Baekhyun hamil! Empat minggu!" ucapnya keras-keras.

"Kau pikir aku tuli, hyung? Jangan berteriak di depan mukaku!"

Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat orang yang telah menghamiliku ternyata keadaannya tak jauh lebih baik dariku. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan kedua pundaknya terkulai lemas. Di saat yang bersamaan, dia juga menoleh hingga pandangan kami bertemu, "Kau hamil."

Iya, aku memang hamil, dasar pria menyebalkan! Salah siapa kalau jadinya di perutku sekarang ada bayinya?

"Pulang!" Satu-satunya kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku hanyalah itu. Entah bagian mananya yang membuatku mendadak merasa marah—berita kehamilanku, ekspresi Chanyeol yang tampak tidak terlalu senang atau entahlah—yang jelas sekarang emosiku sedang berada di puncak.

"Pulang, Chanyeol! Kubilang pulang sekarang!" Pelupukku terasa memberat. Selalu saja seperti ini kalau aku sedang berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang." Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku bangkit, tapi dengan kasar tangannya itu malah kutepis. Aku pergi keluar dengan langkah terhentak. Tak peduli Junmyeon hyung yang memanggil-manggil atau Chanyeol yang berlari mengejarku di belakang—aku terus mempercepat langkah sembari menyeka mataku dengan punggung tangan.

Hamil? Hah! Kami baru melakukannya satu kali dan sekarang aku hamil?

"Baekhyuna~"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Hei, Baekhyuna—tunggu!"

"Kubilang ja—"

" _Please_ , berhenti sebentar."

"—ngan peluk aku."

Harusnya aku ingat kalau Park Chanyeol itu jarang mau mendengarkan orang lain. Dia egois. Mau menang sendiri. Selalu melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya. Tentu saja setiap kubilang _jangan_ , maka yang akan ia lakukan adalah hal sebaliknya.

Dia tetap saja memelukku meski kami jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di _lobby_ rumah sakit.

"Baekhyuna, tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau hamil, sungguh. Sama sekali bukan masalah buatku."

Aku mendorong dadanya dan berusaha keras mengabaikan keinginan untuk merobek-robek mulutnya. "Aku yang apa-apa, Park Chanyeol! Tentu saja ini bukan masalah buatmu karena yang hamil adalah aku!"

Dia melirik resah ke kanan-kiri, berharap tak ada orang iseng yang sedang menguping pembicaraan kami. Sebenarnya, tidak perlu menguping-pun semua orang bisa mendengar karena suaraku yang kelewat melengking.

"Padahal—padahal aku sudah bilang jangan keluarkan di dalam, tapi tetap saja kau tak mau dengar dan terus melakukan apapun yang kularang." Aku menutupi wajah karena kurasakan tangisku mulai pecah. Biar saja kami jadi tontonan, aku tak peduli. Toh yang terjadi kali ini tidak lebih memalukan dibanding saat Chanyeol memintaku untuk jadi istrinya enam bulan lalu.

"Aku dengar, siapa bilang tidak?" Dia berbisik dengan mata yang masih melirik resah.

"Kalau kau dengar lalu kenapa kau ejakulasi di dalam tubuhku, bodoh?"

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu! Hey-hey, jangan menatap kami seperti itu, Pak Tua! Mau matamu kucolok?" Chanyeol mendelik ke arah seorang pria berkursi roda yang kebetulan lewat di dekat kami. Perawat yang mendorong kursi pria itu hanya bisa menggeleng dan berlalu pergi secepat mungkin.

Aku menatap Chanyeol kesal dengan airmata yang masih belum berhenti turun.

"Oh, astaga." Dia meremas rambut kemudian menghela nafas berat berulang kali.

"Oke, aku mengeluarkan sperma di dalam tubuhmu karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, paham? Itu seks pertamaku jadi kau harusnya mengerti kalau aku belum menahan diri terlalu lama. Lagipula kau sangat menggairahkan, milikmu menjepitku begitu ketat dan cairanku sudah keluar sebelum aku sempat mencabut penisku—"

"Aku benci kau, Park Chanyeol."

"Yak! Baekhyuna, tunggu!"

* * *

Hola!

#galau gabisa liat kapal di Dubai TT. Semoga kapal gue berlayar sampe ke Spanyol, amin.

I'd like to tell you something. I'll be so busy soon and wont be able to write anything maybe for some months(atau mungkin sampe tamat). So, aku nulis ff ini sebagai perpisahan lol. Sebenarnya one shoot dan lagi2 temanya adalah tema favoritku, marriage haha. Tapi aku publishnya chapteran aja, soalnya terlalu long kalo dijadiin satu.

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu mengunjungi 10thPrinceWangEun-kalian semua berharga dan gak akan terlupakan. Salam ChanBaek is real. Bye... See ya. Please, just please dont ask me to write or update soon, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

**I Need Rest**

* * *

"Chaeyoung _eomma_ , Baekhyun pulang."

"Oh? Kenapa cepat sekali? Apa kalian bertemu dengan Junmyeon? Dia bilang apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyuna?"

Aku tak menjawab apapun—hanya mencium pipi wanita jelita itu lalu pergi ke kamarku yang ada di lantai dua.

"Baekhyun hamil, _mum_ —makanya dia jadi sensitif seperti itu."

Aku sempat mendengar Chanyeol mengadu pada ibunya saat kakiku menginjak undakan tangga ke-7. Chaeyoung memekik girang, tapi aku tak memperdulikan yang terjadi selanjutnya karena aku sibuk membanting pintu kamar, menguncinya rapat-rapat lalu mengubur diriku di balik selimut.

Kalau Chanyeol itu terkadang cuek, maka Chaeyoung sebaliknya. Wanita itu dikaruniai rasa penasaran berlebih dan aku berani bertaruh lima detik dari sekarang dia pasti akan—

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Baekhyuna, apa _eomma_ boleh masuk?"

—oh, belum lewat lima detik dan dia sudah ada di depan kamarku sekarang. Aku mengerang kesal. Segera kuusap wajahku dengan kasar dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu.

" _Honey_! _Oh my God, oh my God_!" Aku bahkan tak sempat bilang apa-apa karena dia sudah terlanjur memelukku begitu pintunya kubuka.

"Akhirnya aku punya cucu juga! Kupikir Chanyeolku tidak melakukannya dengan benar, tapi ternyata dia berhasil membuatmu hamil!" Chaeyoung menciumi wajahku bertubi-tubi.

"Terima kasih, sayangku. Terima kasih! Hey? Kenapa malah menangis?" Chaeyoung memegangi bahuku dan memandangku dengan wajah bingung. Bukannya berkurang, tangisku malah makin menjadi-jadi karena kupikir semua orang mengkhianatiku sekarang.

"A-aku hamil, hiks. Aku hamil, _eomma_."

Wajah Chaeyoung tampak semakin kebingungan. "Bu-bukankah itu artinya bagus?"

Bagus apanya? Dalam hidupku, tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dibanding perut yang membuncit selama berbulan-bulan dan diakhiri dengan proses persalinan yang dengan memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuatku nyaris pingsan.

"Bukankah semua pasangan yang sudah menikah memang mengharapkan kehamilan dan kehadiran bayi dalam rumah tangga mereka? Kau tak mau punya bayi? Meski mereka imut dan menggemaskan, kau tetap tak mau?"

Aku terdiam saat Chaeyoung mengulurkan tangan lentiknya untuk menghapus airmataku.

"Tapi aku masih 20 tahun, _eomma_. Aku—aku belum siap untuk punya bayi dan kupikir Chanyeol juga tidak suka anak kecil."

"Sayang, aku memiliki Chanyeol saat usiaku masih 17. Aku begitu muda dan kupikir aku juga belum siap, tapi nyatanya aku bisa merawat Chanyeol sampai sekarang. Dan tentang Chanyeol yang tidak suka anak kecil—"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak?"

Dari balik bahu Chaeyoung, mataku menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu dan memandang kami dengan raut sedih.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak suka anak kecil, menurutmu. Tapi kalau itu anakku sendiri, apa aku punya alasan untuk tidak menyukainya?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke kamar dan berdiri di hadapanku, menggeser posisi ibunya.

"Aku menyukai semua bayi yang berasal dari rahim-mu, Baekhyuna. Tidak, aku mencintai mereka! Asal itu anak kita berdua, aku bersumpah akan mencintai mereka seperti aku mencintaimu."

Chaeyoung sedikit memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan senyuman. Dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia merayuku di hadapan ibunya sendiri. Dan ada apa pula dengan pipiku yang tiba-tiba terasa panas membara ini?

"Ja-jadi kenapa di rumah sakit tadi kau terlihat—" Aku menunduk memandangi lantai, tak mampu melanjutkan kalimat karena dadaku rasanya sungguh sesak.

"Aku terlihat apa?"

"Kau terlihat tak begitu senang atas kehamilanku. Kau sepertinya masih belum mau jadi seorang ayah."

Terjadi keheningan sejenak. Chaeyoung tiba-tiba saja berdehem dan bilang kalau dia harus turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan _cake_ lezat sebagai perayaan atas kehamilanku. Aku tahu ibu mertuaku itu sengaja meninggalkan kami agar bisa bicara berdua saja—meski itu terjadi setelah Chanyeol memberikan kode melalui pandangan matanya.

"Oke, Baekhyuna—jadi sampai dimana kita tadi?" ujar Chanyeol setelah Chaeyoung pergi dan pintu kamarku ditutup kembali. Tak lupa juga kuncinya diputar dua kali—aku terjebak di sini bersama lelaki super _annoying_ yang sialnya adalah suamiku itu.

Keningku mengkerut dan kakiku menghentak kesal. "Tidak sampai dimana-mana!"

"Hm, sampai yang kau bilang aku terlihat tak begitu senang atas kehamilanmu."

"Buat apa bertanya kalau kau sendiri yang menjawab?"

"Aku menjawabnya sendiri karena tadi kau tidak menjawabku."

"Terserah! Kenapa kau selalu suka membalikkan kata-kataku, Park Chanyeol?"

Disela rasa kesalku yang nyaris mencapai ambang batas, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menarikku dan menyurukkan tubuhku dalam dekapannya. Pipiku mendarat di dadanya yang keras dan lengannya melingkari punggungku dengan sempurna—aku malu mengakui tapi pelukan Chanyeol benar-benar hangat dan menentramkan jiwa.

"Ugh, pantas saja beberapa hari ini kau jadi lebih pemarah dan suka merajuk—ternyata karena sedang hamil, iya kan?"

"Aku memang pemarah dan suka merajuk sejak dulu, baru tahu? Lepaskan aku sekarang karena aku tidak suka kau peluk-peluk sembarangan!"

"Aku tahu. Park Baekhyun dari dulu memang gampang marah dan suka merajuk kalau sesuatu terjadi tidak sesuai keinginannya, aku tahu itu."

"Oh, jadi kau sedang menghina sifatku sekarang? Kubilang lepas, Park Chanyeol!"

"Tapi aku juga tahu kalau apa yang bibir manisnya ucapkan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan yang hati lembutnya katakan. Kau bilang lepaskan tapi nyatanya lihatlah siapa yang sedang memelukku erat-erat dengan jantung yang berdebar keras-keras?"

"Yak!"

Satu-satunya hal yang Chanyeol lakukan saat aku menyadari ucapannya memang benar hanyalah terbahak keras-keras. Menggodaku adalah hobi Park Chanyeol nomor satu. Aku tak habis pikir apa yang bakal terjadi padanya kalau dia tidak menggodaku minimal dua puluh kali dalam sehari, entahlah. Yang jelas, tak selamanya godaan Park Chanyeol itu romantis dan membuatku tersipu—seingatku, perasaan seperti marah, kesal dan sebal malah yang lebih sering terjadi.

"Hei, apa hamil juga membuatmu jadi mudah menangis?" Chanyeol berusaha membuka telapak tanganku yang kuletakkan menutupi wajah, tapi aku malah berbalik memunggungi dirinya karena rasa kesal dan tangisku yang tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Jangan sentuh! Kalau kau masih saja suka membuatku marah, lebih baik jangan sentuh aku mulai dari sekarang!" desisku geram disela isakan.

Kuberitahu, ini bukan soal hamil dan segala macam omong-kosongnya. Ini soal Chanyeol dan segala tingkah menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku tak bisa membendung emosi. Yang kumau hanyalah penjelasan kenapa tadi di rumah sakit dia tampak tidak terlalu senang atas berita kehamilanku, itu saja. Aku tak minta bonus godaan menyebalkan yang pada akhirnya akan membuatku bertengkar dengannya.

"Baekhyuna—"

"Keluar dari kamarku, Park Chanyeol! Aku sedang ingin sendiri, tak mau diganggu olehmu!"

"Eh? Tapi ini kan juga kamarku—"

"Kubilang keluar!"

Chanyeol berjengit saat aku membentaknya dengan wajah semerah kepiting. Dia menggaruk tengkuk dan pergi dari sini tanpa bilang apapun lagi.

"Oh, astaga," Suasana hatiku luar biasa buruk. Setelah memaksakan diri agar tangisku reda, aku berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menguncinya kemudian berbaring di ranjangku dengan selimut menutupi tubuh sampai sebatas leher.

Aku tidur dengan kedua tangan yang tanpa sengaja menangkup perutku yang masih rata, seolah sedang melindungi _sesuatu_ yang sedang bertumbuh di dalam sana.


	3. Chapter 3

**He Was Crying**

Biasanya aku selalu terbangun di pelukan Chanyeol. Baik itu saat kami tidur berdua atau kalau dia mendapatiku tidur siang sendirian di kamar—dia akan menyelinap ke balik selimut dan menggeser badanku agar berada di dekapannya. Dia suka sekali melakukan itu—katanya karena aku imut sekali waktu tidur. Tapi kali ini aku tak menemukannya di sisiku saat aku terbangun dan aku langsung ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Dia tidak mau makan karena kau marah padanya. Dia sedang merajuk." Chaeyoung berbisik sambil memperhatikan putranya yang sedang bermain PS di ruang nonton—berpura-pura menikmati bermain PS lebih tepatnya. Dia buruk dalam bermain _game_ , aku berani bertaruh dia melakukan itu hanya untuk mencari perhatianku saja.

"Sudah berapa lama dia bermain?"

"Tiga jam? Sejak kau mengusirnya dari kamar, mungkin?"

Aku meniup poni dan menggulung lengan piyama biru yang kupakai sampai sebatas siku. "Serahkan saja padaku, _eomma_. Biarkan aku yang memberi pelajaran pada anak nakal itu."

Chaeyoung hanya terkekeh sambil mengelusi perutku bagian samping dengan sayang. "Jangan galak-galak padanya, oke? Kasihan dia. Marah-marah juga tidak bagus untuk cucu mungilku di dalam sini."

"Eoh? Jadi _eomma_ berada di tim Chanyeol sekarang?" Keningku berkerut dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah. Chaeyoung selalu bilang dia lebih menyayangiku ketimbang putra kandungnya sendiri dan aku juga selalu bilang dirinya adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di dunia ini—karena, _yeah_ , aku tak ingin membicarakan tentang keluargaku. Begitulah, kami punya ikatan mertua-menantu yang lebih erat dari siapapun. Saking eratnya, Chaeyoung lebih suka memperlakukanku sebagai adik, anak, sahabat dan pacar alih-alih menantu yang kesannya terlalu formal dan membosankan.

" _Eomma_ selalu menjadi pendukung setiamu, Baekhyun sayang. Hanya saja, hm—" Raut wajah Chaeyoung berubah sendu, "—kau tahulah tentang Chanyeol yang tidak punya ayah."

Jantungku seperti diremas saat dia mengucapkannya. Yah, meski aku dan Chanyeol saling mengenal belum terlalu lama, tapi sedikit banyaknya aku sudah tahu tentang rahasia keluarga kecil Park.

Park Chaeyoung lahir dan menghabiskan masa remajanya di Australia. Tak melulu indah, masa-masa itu harus ternodai berkat lelaki tak bertanggung-jawab yang menidurinya di malam perpisahan SMA—waktu itu dia mabuk berat dan semua itu terjadi. Si malang Chaeyoung sama sekali tak ingat siapa yang menghabiskan malam dengannya dan tahu-tahu dokter mem-vonis dirinya tengah hamil dua bulan kemudian. Keluarga besarnya menolak kehamilannya dan memaksa agar bayi itu digugurkan, tapi Chaeyoung muda sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada janin yang menumpang di tubuhnya dan tidak ingin membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Dia diusir dari rumah. Hidupnya benar-benar berat karena sama sekali tak ada yang mengajarinya tentang merawat kehamilan. Ia berjuang sendirian—membobol seluruh tabungan yang ia punya untuk kabur dari Australia dan pindah ke negara ini bermodalkan bahasa Korea yang pas-pasan, bekerja sebagai _cleaning service_ di sebuah agensi hiburan dan keberuntungan berpihak padanya—ia ditawari sebagai pemeran utama dalam sebuah film pendek bertemakan kehamilan oleh salah seorang produser. Apalagi setelah ia melahirkan, tawaran bermain film dan drama datang seperti air banjir—ia mendapatkan popularitas dan harta untuk menghidupi anak tunggalnya. Tapi lima tahun belakangan ini, Chaeyoung diangkat menjadi salah satu direktur di agensi hiburan yang sudah membesarkan namanya dan dia memutuskan untuk pensiun dari dunia akting. Begitulah—tak banyak yang tahu tentang kisah keluarga ini.

Mempertahankan kandungannya adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia ambil—22 tahun kemudian bayi itu sudah menjelma jadi lelaki luar biasa menawan dengan penampilan fisik nyaris sempurna, dan berita baiknya, dia adalah Park Chanyeolku.

"Chanyeol pasti sangat senang atas kehamilanmu, nak. Mungkin dia hanya sedikit terkejut dan terbayangi oleh buruknya masa lalu kami, itu saja."

Airmataku nyaris jatuh. Kenapa aku harus marah hanya karena dia menggodaku dan bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol sensitif tentang segala sesuatu berbau _ayah_ —meski yang akan berstatus ayah itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Sana, bicaralah padanya secara baik-baik. Kalau sudah selesai, kalian berdua harus segera makan, oke? Tidak perlu menunggu _eomma_ karena _eomma_ akan pergi _dinner_ bersama kolega lima belas menit dari sekarang."

Aku mengangguk lemah sambil menahan-nahan agar aku tidak menangis disini. Chaeyoung berpamitan pergi dan sesaat kemudian hanya ada kami berdua saja di rumah.

Chanyeol masih berpura-pura asyik bermain PS, padahal yang ia lakukan sebenarnya hanyalah memencet _stick_ -nya secara acak dan brutal. Aku menyeret langkah memasuki ruang nonton dan berdiri dua meter di sebelahnya. "Park Chanyeol."

Dia tak menoleh. Tak juga menyahuti panggilanku. Matanya terpaku di layar TV dengan jemari yang memainkan _stick_ lebih ganas dari yang tadi.

"Chanyeol Park."

"Chanyeolku."

"Chanyeolku sayang."

Dia melirikku sekilas kemudian memutar mata. Cih, aku sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _sayang_ dan sekarang dia malah semakin mengabaikanku? Seketika aku menyesal karena hampir menangis karena perasaan bersalah, harusnya aku ingat kalau Chanyeol itu memang menyebalkan di segala kondisi.

"Matikan PS-nya dan ayo makan malam bersamaku." Aku bilang begitu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku tidak mau. Sana, makan saja sendiri."

"Chanyeol, lakukan yang kubilang sebelum aku benar-benar marah."

"Memangnya yang bisa marah cuma kau? Aku juga bisa!"

Ratusan kata makian terkumpul di ujung lidahku dan siap untuk dilontarkan, tapi aku malah membisu saat menyadari ada setetes airmata meluncur turun di pipinya.

Chanyeol jarang menangis, bahkan saat ia merasa haru-pun dia tidak akan meneteskan airmata. Buktinya dia malah tertawa keras-keras dan bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya setelah selesai mengucapkan janji suci dulu. Padahal dari yang kulihat di drama-drama, kedua pengantin akan saling tatap dengan penuh emosi lalu berciuman dengan syahdu, sayangnya itu tidak terjadi di hari pernikahanku.

Saat kalimat, _'Ya, saya bersedia'_ selesai kuucap, Chanyeol bukannya langsung menciumku—dia malah terbahak entah karena apa lalu secara tiba-tiba membopong tubuhku dan berlarian mengelilingi _hall_ tempat kami melakukan upacara hingga semua tamu undangan menertawai tingkah konyolnya itu.

Bukan konyol, lebih tepatnya memalukan. Wajahku merah padam dan aku benar-benar malu waktu itu. Dia baru menurunkanku setelah aku mengancam akan menceraikannya saat itu juga.

"Aku memang tidak ingin berciuman di depan orang lain. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena wajahmu akan berubah menggairahkan tiap kali kucium, aku tak mau ada yang menikmati pemandangan itu selain aku."—itulah yang ia katakan waktu berusaha membujukku yang sudah terlanjur menangis hebat karena merasa hari spesialku dihancurkan oleh suamiku sendiri. Mau tak mau, aku luluh juga setelah mendengar alasannya.

Jadi, kalau aku mendapati Chanyeol sedang menangis—itu artinya suasana hatinya sedang benar-benar buruk. Bisa jadi karena terlalu sedih atau terlalu marah.

Aku menarik nafas lalu berjalan ke dekat TV—mencabut kabel apapun yang terpasang di colokan. Hening terjadi setelah aku mematikan semuanya secara paksa, Chanyeol tak bilang apapun selain menatapku dengan airmata yang secara mengejutkan jatuh semakin banyak.

"Chanyeol—" Aku mendekat dan berdiri di hadapannya. "—maafkan aku, ya? Tadi sore aku kasar sekali padamu. Yah, kau tahu—selain tingkahmu yang memang menyebalkan, belakangan ini aku juga sulit mengendalikan emosi. Semacam perubahan hormon karena hamil mungkin?"

Tanganku menghapus airmatanya dengan lembut. Pipinya sedikit memerah dan matanya agak bengkak—apa sebelum ini dia juga sudah menangis?

"Bicaralah, jangan diam saja. Kalau kau marah, bilang marah—itu jauh lebih baik daripada diam seperti ini."

Bukannya melakukan apa yang kuminta, Chanyeol malah terisak dan meneteskan airmata lebih deras dari yang tadi. Apa yang kubilang tentang menyebalkan? Dia ini memang selalu menyebalkan dalam segala kondisi.

Padahal harusnya aku yang merajuk, tapi sekarang malah aku yang berusaha membujuk agar lelaki ini berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah." Aku menyerah dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa sebelahnya. "Terus saja menangis sampai puas, kita lihat berapa lama kau bisa melakukannya."

Benar saja, Chanyeol tak berhenti berurai airmata dalam isakan yang membuat dadaku sesak bahkan hingga sepuluh menit kemudian. Matanya merah dan bengkak, bibirnya bergetar dan astaga—aku tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini!

"Kemarilah—" Aku merentangkan tangan untuk memberinya sebuah pelukan. "—kalau kau tak menurutiku kali ini, siap-siap saja."

Chanyeol menatapku ragu tapi kemudian perlahan-lahan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Baek-Baekhyuna—" Tangisnya malah semakin pecah saat tubuh kami saling menyatu. Jadi seperti ini rasanya? Inikah yang Chanyeol rasakan tiap kali aku merajuk dan sulit untuk dibujuk saat menangis?

"—aku sangat senang atas kehamilanmu! Aku ter-lalu senang sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus me-lakukan apa," ujarnya sedikit terbata. "Aku juga sangat ingin jadi seorang ayah, aku berani bersumpah."

Aku tak menyela kalimatnya. Yang kulakukan hanyalah mengusap-usap punggungnya dan membiarkan dia terus berbicara.

"Aku selalu bercita-cita mau jadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak kita, ayah yang selalu melindungi keluarganya dan tak akan meninggalkan mereka bahkan dalam kondisi terburuk sekalipun. Aku bersumpah tak akan jadi ayah yang tidak bertanggung-jawab seperti ayahku, kau tahu itu."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Tapi, di rumah sakit tadi kau sendiri yang terlihat marah setelah Junmyeon hyung bilang kau hamil. Kau tak tersenyum sedikitpun dan kupikir kau tak suka kalau bayiku berada dalam tubuhmu sekarang. Kupikir kau tak suka kalau kau harus mengandung anakku."

Astaga.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Pelukan kami terlepas dan sekarang mata kami saling bertatapan. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Ka-karena memang seperti itu adanya. Aku memacarimu secara sepihak dan menikahimu meski kau terus menolak. Kau juga tak mau berhubungan badan denganku bahkan setelah lewat tiga bulan kita menikah."

Mataku mulai memanas.

"Kau selalu saja galak padaku. Kau terus saja marah-marah dan kesal dengan apapun yang kuperbuat, padahal aku melakukan itu agar mendapat perhatianmu saja. Ah, bahkan kau memaksaku untuk tidak mengeluarkan sperma di dalam tubuhmu—itu artinya kau jijik kalau bagian dari diriku berada di tubuhmu."

Se-separah itukah? Sejahat itukah aku padanya selama ini?

"Setelah kau mengusirku tadi sore, aku terus merenung. Mungkin kau seperti itu karena kau masih belum bisa mencintaiku bahkan sampai sekarang, Baekhyuna. Benar, kan?"

Kalimat Chanyeol menghantamku telak-telak.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan, Park Chanyeol?" Langsung saja kubelai pipinya dengan tanganku yang gemetaran. Sekarang keadaan kami sama konyolnya, wajah berurai airmata dan isakan yang terdengar sahut-menyahut.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, bodoh! Kau tahu itu, tapi kenapa kau masih saja mempertanyakannya?"

"Karena kau selalu memasang wajah tak suka dan terganggu tiap kali melihatku. Tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan, kau akan selalu kesal. Kau pasti membenciku, Baekhyuna."

Aku kembali memeluk Chanyeol dan menumpahkan airmataku di dadanya. Apakah selama ini aku menyakitinya separah itu? Apakah tingkahku membuat perasaannya tergores sedalam ini? Aku memang kesal, tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Chan. Aku tidak pernah—" Aku tak mampu melanjutkan kalimat karena sibuk menyesali perbuatan ceroboh dan mulut kelewat pedasku selama ini. Tak peduli bagaimanapun kasarnya aku tiap kali memarahi Chanyeol, suamiku itu selalu membalasnya dengan senyuman atau candaan—aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia tersakiti di dalam hati.

Kenapa dadaku rasanya begitu sakit?

Kali ini kuberanikan diri untuk memandang wajah sembabnya dan menghapus sisa-sisa airmata yang menodai pipi panasnya. Aku juga meraih tangannya lalu kulayangkan kecupan disana sebelum akhirnya meletakkan di pipiku sendiri, "Aku mencintaimu, Chan."

Mungkin sudah jutaan kali aku mendengar kata cinta dari Chanyeol, tapi sebaliknya—aku jarang mengucapkan kalimat yang sama untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Ini salahku karena tak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, aku minta maaf."

"Baekhyuna—"

"Aku tidak tahu cinta itu apa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang dengan semestinya. Aku—aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai sebelum kau hadir dalam hidupku. Kau yang pertama untukku, Chan. Kau satu-satunya dan kau juga yang terakhir buatku."

Chanyeol perlahan tersenyum lalu mengarahkan telapaknya membelai rambutku.

"Ka-karena itulah, kumohon—jangan pernah katakan kalau aku membencimu. Bisakah?"

Dia mengangguk secepat kilat dengan tampang kekanakan. Chanyeol tahu kalau bicara hal-hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk kulakukan. Aku selalu buruk dalam berkata-kata. Satu-satunya hal yang kubisa adalah marah, marah dan marah—aku tidak tahu cara mengekspresikan perasaanku selain dengan marah. Tapi kelembutan dan ketulusan Chanyeol membuatku perlahan-lahan percaya kalau di dunia ini masih ada harapan, cinta—Chanyeol mengajariku tentang cinta yang sama sekali belum pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku.

"Maafkan aku juga, Baekhyuna. Aku janji tak akan membuatmu marah. Aku juga janji tak akan berpikiran buruk lagi tentangmu."

"Tak perlu menjanjikan apapun, Chan. Cukup ajari aku tentang cinta dan teruslah berada di sisiku—hanya itu yang kuminta darimu."

Mata Chanyeol yang sejak beberapa waktu silam terlihat sendu sekarang mulai dipenuhi oleh binar bahagia. Senyumnya juga semakin lebar—kenapa aku baru sadar kalau sosok lelaki ini terlihat seperti malaikat dalam wujud manusia?

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menubruk tubuh besarnya sampai kami bertindihan di atas sofa. Dia sedikit terkejut, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah dia—aku hanya butuh bersentuhan dengan kulit hangatnya karena itu membuat seluruh perasaan burukku terangkat. Kami tak melakukan apapun—hanya kepalaku yang kusembunyikan di lehernya dan kakiku yang membelit pinggangnya seperti bayi koala.

"Baekhyuna, kupikir tadi kau mengajak kita untuk makan malam." Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa saat. Aku mengusak wajahku di lehernya, "Aku mendadak tidak lapar."

"Tapi kau sedang hamil—"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun, Chan—" balasku pelan. Mataku terpejam dengan hidung yang mengendus meresapi aroma nikmat yang menguar dari leher Chanyeol. Aku begitu menikmati apa yang sedang kulakukan—tidur di atas badannya, mengikuti setiap irama detak jantungnya, mendengarkan hela nafas teratur yang keluar dari hidungnya—semua itu membuatku merasa damai.

"—aku hanya ingin Chanyeolku."

Aku merasakan posisi kami sedikit berubah. Chanyeol memindahkanku dari atas tubuhnya menjadi di sisi sofa bagian dalam. Tak lupa lengannya yang dengan sigap berubah menjadi bantalku— _cuddling_ di sofa bersama Chanyeol adalah salah satu hal favoritku, hanya saja aku jarang mau mengatakannya dengan jujur.

"Tidak baik kalau kau menindihku terus-terusan seperti tadi, Baekhyuna. Ah, seperti ini lebih baik."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Nanti—ng, nanti ada yang tegang."

"Oh."

Butuh sekian menit untuk mencerna ucapannya. Dan saat aku mengerti yang ia maksud, wajahku kontan berubah jadi semerah apel. Aku menyurukkan kepalaku ke lehernya lebih dalam lagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku dan Chanyeol sudah menikah empat bulan lebih seminggu dan selama itu pula kami baru melakukan seks satu kali. Iya, satu kali—kalian tidak sedang salah baca. Cumbuan terjauh yang kami lakukan sebelum seks itu terjadi hanyalah sebatas pelukan dan ciuman. Di kening, pipi, bibir—tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Chanyeol pernah mencoba untuk mencumbu leherku dan meraba sekujur tubuhku, tapi setelah itu dia jera karena saat itu juga aku marah-marah dan berhenti bicara dengannya selama tiga hari.

Karena, _yeah_ —waktu itu aku masih skeptis soal cinta. Kupikir cinta itu tidak harus dibumbui seks dan semacamnya, tapi ternyata pemikiranku keliru. Tak ada yang salah dengan seks setelah menikah—itu adalah salah satu cara Chanyeol untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya padaku.

"Chan…"

"Ng?"

" _Eomma_ —"

"Kenapa dengan Chaeyoung?"

Chanyeol menatapku bingung saat aku melepaskan diri dari posisi nyaman itu lalu bangkit berdiri.

"—dia sedang pergi keluar. Di rumah hanya ada kita sekarang." Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan canggung. Mataku tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah celananya dan—stop!

"Kupikir—ng, bagaimana kalau kita—" Aku bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Aku belum pernah meminta hal-hal semacam itu pada Chanyeol, karena menurutku itu memalukan. Selama ini aku selalu menahan diri kalau kurasakan gairahku mulai timbul karena kuatnya feromon Chanyeol, tapi aku selalu mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk melakukan hal-hal lain agar tidak terus kepikiran ke situ. Paling aku akan bermanja-manja di pelukannya atau mencuri ciuman diam-diam saat Chanyeol sedang tidur kalau aku tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ng, aku tidak tahu apakah kau sedang ingin atau tidak, tapi—" Aku menarik nafas dan mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya tanpa jeda.

"—maukahkaumasukkekamardanmelakukanitudenganku?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I Found Him**

* * *

Jadi awalnya adalah seperti ini: aku mengunjungi rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan dokter kandungan bernama Junmyeon. Itu terjadi sekitar enam bulan yang lalu.

"Hasil tesnya menunjukkan kalau Tuan Baekhyun memiliki rahim. Hm, sebentar—ah, rahim Anda dalam keadaan sehat dan kemungkinan besar dapat berfungsi dengan normal."

Waktu itu, aku cuma bisa diam dan menatap ke depan dengan sorot mata kosong. Junmyeon tampak fokus membaca kertas-kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya sambil sesekali mengerutkan kening.

"—untuk kelenjar susunya saya masih belum bisa memastikan apakah bakal berfungsi atau tidak. Kita butuh pemeriksaan mendalam untuk tahu lebih lanjut tentang itu. Tuan Baekhyun? Tuan Baekhyun?"

Aku pingsan.

Dan hal yang paling kusesali adalah kembali tersadar beberapa jam kemudian—dengan nyawa yang masih melekat di badan. Aku terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit tanpa siapapun di sisiku. Yah, memangnya siapa yang mau menghabiskan waktu berharga mereka untuk menungguiku? Kuberitahu, tak ada seorangpun.

Aku meraung. Menjerit. Berusaha menangis sekeras mungkin agar pita suaraku putus, aku tersedak ludah sampai tak bisa bernafas atau apa saja—yang penting aku mati. Sayangnya, aku terlalu pecundang untuk membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku sudah memecahkan vas kaca yang ada di meja dan menggoreskannya ke kulit bahuku, tapi rasa sakitnya membuatku batal menusukkan pecahannya lebih dalam lagi. Aku juga sudah membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan memanjat bingkainya, tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk melompat.

Aku putus asa. Ingin mati tapi terlalu takut kalau itu semua benar-benar terjadi. Dengan mata yang perih dan nafas tersengal karena terlalu banyak menangis, akhirnya aku melangkah gontai keluar kamar. Rumah sakit macam apa ini? Kenapa lorongnya begitu panjang, sepi dan—apakah cahayanya memang remang-remang atau mataku yang memburam?

"Akh." Aku limbung. Tubuhku tergeletak begitu saja di lantai yang dingin dan keras. Tak ada siapapun di sini—aku sendirian dan persis terlihat seperti sedang menunggu _grim reaper_ datang menghampiriku. Kepalaku terserang pusing hebat yang membuatku kembali terpuruk di lantai saat mencoba berdiri. Dengan sisa tenaga, akhirnya satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis dengan pipi menempel di lantai.

Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini?

Aku sudah berhenti protes tentang diriku yang sebatang kara. Aku sudah berhenti mendendam tentang aku yang harus berjuang sendirian demi melanjutkan hidup. Aku sudah berusaha menerima semuanya dan mencoba bangkit. Bahkan aku memutuskan untuk berangkat wajib militer—setidaknya disana mereka akan memberiku makan dengan teratur dan aku tak harus memikirkan bagaimana harus mencari uang selama dua tahun kedepan.

Tapi saat tes fisik selesai dilakukan, dokter yang bertanggung-jawab pada saat itu memanggilku ke ruangannya dan mengatakan hal yang membuatku nyaris gila. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhku, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dokter itu merekomendasikanku untuk datang menemui teman sesama dokternya yang bernama Junmyeon untuk memastikan—pada akhirnya mereka tidak meluluskanku dalam persyaratan wajib militer.

Kenapa? Apa karena badanku kerempeng dan tak ada lemaknya sedikitpun? Memangnya itu salahku kalau aku tak bisa makan dengan cukup setiap harinya? Atau karena aku kelihatannya tak cukup kuat untuk mengangkat ransel dengan beban puluhan kilo dan berlari keliling lapangan saat latihan? Oh, sekarang aku sudah tahu alasannya. Karena aku tidak normal. Lelaki normal tak seharusnya punya rahim. Dan jangan lupakan kelenjar susu di dadaku—sial! Kalau aku terus-terusan tersiksa seperti ini kenapa tidak cabut saja nyawaku sekarang?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara berat itu menginterupsi ratapanku secara tiba-tiba diikuti sosok tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang dengan wajah luar biasa tampan.

Oh, kenapa aku baru tahu ada _grim reaper_ yang seindah ini? Apakah dia akan membawaku pergi sekarang?

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kamar dan astaga! Kenapa bahumu bisa berdarah?"

Dia berlutut di atasku, memegangi bahuku yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlumuran darah sampai warna merahnya menembus seragam pasien yang kugunakan. Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau ini sakit sekali? Apa tadi aku menggoreskannya terlalu dalam?

Dia sepertinya berniat menggendongku, tapi aku cepat-cepat memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan tenaga terakhir yang kupunya.

"Bunuh aku sekarang," bisikku sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke leherku. "Bunuh aku, kumohon."

Tangannya kutekan lebih kuat ke leherku, berharap dia mencekikku dan semua ini selesai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya.

"Bunuh aku, tolong bunuh aku!" raungku dengan suara serak. Mataku dipenuhi linangan bening dan aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tahu-tahu dia menepis tanganku dan menggendongku di antara lengannya.

"Bunuh saja aku." Suaraku nyaris tak terdengar karena teredam oleh kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. Kepalaku terkulai di dadanya saat dia menggendongku sambil berjalan. "Bunuh aku, Tuan."

"Kau pikir aku gila mau-mau saja disuruh membunuh calon pacarku sendiri?"

Itulah hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum aku kembali pingsan.

Dan ternyata, sosok tinggi besar yang menolongku malam itu bukanlah _grim reaper_.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, calon pacarmu." Sudah puluhan kali ia mengatakan itu sejak aku terbangun setengah jam lalu.

"Cih, kau gila? Minggirlah, tak ada gunanya menahanku di rumah sakit ini berlama-lama. Kuberitahu kau, aku ini sangat miskin dan kalau aku tak kabur sekarang—maka aku harus membayar biaya kamar dan perawatan yang jumlahnya pasti luar biasa mahal. Aku tak punya uang untuk membereskan semua omong kosong itu!"

"Kalau kau kabur, maka mereka akan melaporkanmu ke polisi. Bukankah itu pilihan yang buruk sekali? Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan tentang itu karena aku sudah membayar lunas semua tagihannya."

Aku tahu, dia menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku tidak minta dirawat sama sekali! Apa-apaan dengan kamar VVIP seperti ini? Berlebihan sekali!"

Dia mengedikkan bahu dengan gaya yang membuatku semakin kesal, "Kau memang tidak memintanya, tapi aku yang meminta mereka untuk memberikan perawatan terbaik untukmu. Kau itu sangat penting buatku— _very very important person_!"

Aku memutar mata dan menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhku. "Berhenti membual, Tuan. Terima kasih atas bantuannya dan biarkan aku pergi sekarang." Aku berhasil duduk di pinggiran ranjang meski kakiku masih agak lemas.

"Baekhyuna—"

Nafasku tertahan saat dia tiba-tiba saja membungkuk dan mengurungku di antara kedua lengannya yang panjang.

"Baekhyuna?" Dengan bodohnya aku malah mengulangi yang ia ucapkan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tahu namamu dari Junmyeon hyung. Itu, dokter yang kau temui kemarin—dia sepupuku."

Sebenarnya bukan soal darimana ia tahu namaku yang kupermasalahkan, melainkan kenapa dia memanggilku Baekhyuna? Baekhyuna—ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan seindah itu. Biasanya _anjing, babi, anak jalang_ —itulah yang orang-orang katakan untuk menunjuk diriku.

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyuna?" gumamku lirih.

"Eh? Kau tak suka Baekhyuna? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyunku Sayang? Hei-hei—kenapa malah menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Dia sibuk memeriksa bahuku yang kebetulan bersenggolan dengan lengannya.

"Minggirlah, biarkan aku pergi." Aku mendorong dadanya tapi dia tak bergeser sedikitpun. Malah, dua detik kemudian yang dia lakukan adalah mendorong badan besarnya ke arahku hingga tubuh kecilku ini berada di bawah tindihannya.

Dia berat. Otot-ototnya begitu kokoh dan wangi tubuhnya benar-benar menyiksa akal sehatku. Belum lagi debaran jantung—tunggu!—apakah itu jantungku yang berdebar tak karuan?

Dan bibirnya persis berada lima senti di depan bibirku.

"Baekhyuna—" Dia menyebut namaku lagi.

"—jangan keras kepala. Apapun yang sedang terjadi padamu, kumohon jangan bertindak gegabah dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti tadi malam."

Dia mengunci mataku dalam sebuah tatapan hangat. Belum pernah ada yang menatapku seperti ini—seolah aku adalah berlian mahal yang ditatap penuh pemujaan oleh orang-orang.

"Aku tahu ini begitu cepat, tapi aku ada di sini untukmu sekarang. Kau bisa berbagi masalahmu denganku, kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama."

"Ke-kenapa?" cicitku kebingungan.

"Karena kau calon pacarku."

Deg.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia terus-terusan menyebutku calon pacarnya.

"Sejak aku melihatmu pingsan di ruangan Junmyeon, saat itu juga aku merasa telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi aku serius! Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku."

Darahku berdesir indah seperti sedang menyenandungkan lagu cinta.

"Aku tak peduli siapa kau. Aku tak peduli kondisi tubuhmu yang spesial. Aku tak peduli apapun selain satu hal—aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, aku terpesona. Rasanya seperti mimpi tapi hangat tubuh Chanyeol yang melingkupi tubuhku menyadarkanku kalau ini semua nyata.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada mata lelaki itu.

" _Perfect_! Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku adalah pacarmu."

Nyaris saja aku terhanyut oleh suaranya yang lembut. Saat kecupan hangat itu kurasakan mendarat di keningku, saat itu juga akal sehatku kembali kepalaku yang kosong. Aku mendorong Chanyeol sampai jatuh ke lantai lalu memukul pipinya sekeras yang kubisa. Saking kerasnya, aku malah merasakan telapak tanganku perihnya bukan main.

"Kau pikir karena sudah menolongku kau jadi punya hak untuk mempermainkanku, brengsek?" Suaraku bergetar seiring dengan tanganku yang terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. "Aku benci kau! Aku benci orang-orang yang selalu menganggapku rendah dan murahan!"

Mata Chanyeol menatapku dengan nanar.

"Aku akan mengganti semua uang yang kau keluarkan untuk merawatku di sini agar kau tak punya alasan untuk mempermainkanku!"

Habis bilang begitu, aku pergi secepat kilat. Terkutuklah hidupku yang memang sudah terkutuk sejak awal. Persetan dengan fakta tentang Chanyeol yang kebetulan datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi saudara sepupunya bertepatan dengan aku yang pingsan. Atau dia yang entah dengan dasar apa menggendongku, memesankan kamar VVIP agar aku dirawat disana dan tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Maksudku—apa-apaan dengan itu semua? Kalaupun dia merasa simpati setelah mengetahui kondisiku yang abnormal, dia sama sekali tidak punya hak apapun untuk mempermainkan orang yang baru ia kenal dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Pacaran apanya? Seenaknya saja dia bilang begitu sambil mengecup keningku.

Musnah saja orang-orang seperti dia, sial!

Tapi kenapa—dadaku rasanya sakit sekali?


	5. Chapter 5

**I Chased Him**

* * *

Dan besok siangnya, Park Chanyeol muncul di depan studio kecil yang kutempati dua bulan belakangan.

"Hai, Baekhyuna!"

Mata berbinar, senyum kelewat lebar dan tinggi badan yang bahkan melewati bagian atas pintu—aku mengabaikan itu semua dan kembali menutup pintu lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Baek? Baekhyuna Buka pintunya! Dia menggedor-gedor pintu dengan brutal.

"Heish, menyebalkan sekali!" Aku menahan pintunya dari dalam karena takut benda itu rusak. Studio ini kusewa dengan harga murah—jadi sudah sepantasnya semua perabotannya berkualitas rendah karena usianya yang juga sudah tua. Tapi itu akan jadi masalah besar buatku kalau sampai ada yang rusak, _landlord_ -ku bakal minta ganti rugi yang besarnya empat kali lipat dari harga sewa.

"Buka sekarang kalau kau tak mau pintunya kudobrak!"

Aku menyerah dan terpaksa membukanya setelah mendengar derit menyedihkan dari dekat engsel pintu. "Apa? Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?" bentakku frustrasi.

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala sambil menahan senyum, "Ugh, galak sekali. Baiklah, pertama—izinkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu."

Dia melewati bahuku dan masuk ke studio sebelum aku sempat menghalanginya. "Jadi kau tinggal di sini? Sendirian?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Yak! Jangan sentuh barang-barangku!"

Dia berpindah dari sisi yang satu ke sisi yang lain. Tak banyak yang bisa dilihat di tempat tinggalku—hanya kamar berukuran sempit dan dapur kecil dengan kamar mandi yang berada di pojokan. Anehnya, mata Chanyeol menjelajah ke setiap sudut dengan penuh antusias.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Darimana kau tahu alamatku? Tidak, mau apa kau datang kemari?"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukanku yang terus mengekor tepat di belakang, dia masih sibuk memperhatikan apa saja benda yang di studioku yang tertangkap matanya. Dia juga menjelajahi dapurku—membuka kulkas seenaknya dan menggumamkan sesuatu saat melihat tak ada apapun di sana.

"Yak! Jawab aku atau—"

"Atau apa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berbalik—dan kalau aku tidak sigap mengambil satu langkah mundur—mungkin dada kami akan saling menempel. Tinggi badannya benar-benar tak masuk akal, padahal menurutku aku tak terlalu pendek untuk ukuran pria, tapi puncak kepalaku bahkan tak bisa mencapai lehernya meski aku sudah berjinjit.

"A-atau aku akan berteriak minta tolong!"

"Hah, memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai kau harus berteriak minta tolong begitu? Ah, apa kau takut aku—"

"Kalau kau datang kesini untuk menagih biaya rumah sakitku kemarin, maka kau tak akan mendapat apapun! A-aku sedang tak punya uang sekarang—mu-mungkin kalau kau memberiku waktu, aku bakal bisa melunasinya!"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Menurutmu aku kemari untuk menagih hutang?"

"Jadi bukan itu alasannya?"

Dia tertawa sambil mengusak rambutku seenaknya. Aku terlalu terkejut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang memperlakukanku seperti itu. Tawa renyahnya, telapak tangan hangatnya yang membelai sela-sela rambutku dengan lembut—tubuhku berkhianat dan aku hanya bisa berdiri diam sampai dia puas mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah berantakan jadi tambah berantakan.

"Aku kemari karena ingin melihat pacarku tentu saja. Menagih hutang apanya? Sesama pacar itu tak ada istilah hutang, mengerti?"

Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal semacam itu dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa jantungku tak bisa berdetak dengan santai di dalam sana.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin melihatku?" Baekhyun bodoh! Seharusnya kalau kau keberatan dengan perlakuan sesuka hatinya itu maka yang kau lakukan adalah marah dan berontak! Dia itu orang asing, ingat?

"Karena aku rindu, tentu saja! Aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam, kepalaku ini terus saja memikirkan dirimu detik demi detik."

Memikirkanku—ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang bilang dia memikirkanku.

"Apa kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa lukamu masih sakit? Apa kau terus-terusan bersedih karena hasil tesnya? Apa kau mencoba menyakiti dirimu lagi?—aku tak bisa tenang karena pertanyaan semacam itu terus menghantuiku."

Dia melirik kaos lengan pendek yang kukenakan—perban yang melilit lukaku masih ada di sana karena aku belum melepasnya sejak kemarin.

"Aku tahu meminta alamatmu dari Junmyeon hyung adalah tindakan illegal, tapi kupikir aku bakalan gila kalau dalam 24 jam aku tidak berhasil menemuimu. Dan aku berhasil bertemu denganmu sekarang."

"He-hentikan omong kosongmu itu, dasar gila!" Seluruh mukaku rasanya seperti dicelupkan di ember berisi air mendidih karena malu mendengar pengakuannya. "Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar marah!"

Secara mengejutkan, Chanyeol malah membalasku dengan sebuah anggukan santai. "Iya, aku pergi."

Dia kembali mengusak rambutku sebelum berlalu pergi dari studioku.

"Apa-apaan dia itu!"

Bukan dia, tapi kau yang apa-apaan, Baekhyun. Kalau marah, ya marah saja! Kenapa harus membohongi dirimu sendiri kalau ternyata pipimu malah merona dan kulitmu merinding karena sentuhannya?

Namun ternyata, Chanyeol kembali ke tempatku dua jam kemudian dengan kedua tangan dipenuhi bawaan.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi?"

"Memang benar, tapi aku lupa bilang kalau aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Masuklah."

Aku mengerang kesal karena membiarkan pertahanan diriku runtuh. Orang asing itu tiba-tiba saja menginvasi areaku sesuka hatinya sedangkan aku sama sekali tak berdaya dengan semua yang ia lakukan.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol menekan kedua pundakku dan memaksaku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelahku, bersiap dengan kotak kecil berisi peralatan P3K di pangkuannya.

"Aku belikan obat agar lukamu cepat sembuh. Ah, aku juga akan mengganti perbannya dengan yang baru."

"Ja-jangan—"

"Ssst, diamlah."

Ujung-ujung jariku gemetar, jadi kukepalkan saja tanganku supaya Chanyeol tidak melihatnya. Selama ini, aku sendiri yang mengurus tubuhku kalau sedang terluka atau sakit. Aku tak begitu berharga hingga ada orang yang rela membuang waktu mereka untuk membubuhkan obat di sekitar lukaku, meniupnya dengan lembut dan menutupnya dengan perban—tidak sampai Chanyeol hadir dalam hidupku.

"Selesai!" Dia menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum manis sekali.

"Kau pasti belum makan sejak pagi, iya kan? Aku bawakan makanan untukmu, tunggu sebentar biar semuanya kutata di atas meja dulu."

Tanpa persetujuanku, lagi-lagi Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ia kehendaki. Dengan langkah terseret, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat lelaki itu sibuk menata kotak bekal di atas meja makanku yang kecil. Dia melakukan itu sambil tersenyum dan bersiul riang—sedangkan aku hanya bisa memandanginya dengan perasaan campur aduk yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Baekhyuna? Sudah selesai! Kemarilah!"

Bau makanan yang lezat menghantam penciumanku. Ada nasi, daging, sup, sayuran, entahlah—mejaku nyaris tak muat untuk menampung itu semua.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, makanlah!"

Dia menuntunku agar duduk di kursi dan bahkan mengambilkan piring untukku. Tak lupa mengisikan gelasku dengan air minum yang ia ambil dari teko—dia melakukan itu semua seperti seorang pelayan yang sedang melayani tuannya. Dan waktu dia menyurukkan sendok di tanganku, kesabaranku akhirnya mencapai batas.

"Hentikan, Park Chanyeol!" Aku mencampakkan sendok itu ke lantai hingga menimbulkan dentingan nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Dia kaget karena aku melakukannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini tapi kumohon hentikan!"

"Baekhyuna—"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku juga tidak ingat pernah memintamu melakukan ini untukku. Terima kasih, tapi kupikir kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan sekarang!"

"Hey, apa menurutmu ini keterlaluan untuk ukuran orang yang sedang berpacaran?" Dia menjulurkan tangan mau menyentuhku.

"Hentikan, kubilang!" Aku memejamkan mata dan menutupi telingaku dengan kedua tangan. "Aku bukan pacarmu dan aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu! Kumohon, pergi dan jangan temui aku lagi."

Selama sesaat, yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafasku yang tak teratur karena menahan amarah.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku pergi sekarang dan jangan lupa makan, oke?" Chanyeol hampir mengusak rambutku lagi tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku sedih karena kau mengusirku dan akan semakin sedih kalau kau tak mau menyentuh makanan yang kubawa. Sedikit pun tak apa-apa, setidaknya jangan biarkan perutmu kosong seharian."

Dia berpamitan dan benar-benar pergi dari rumahku setelahnya.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Entah karena terlalu marah, sedih atau apa—tapi rasanya beban berat yang mengganjal perasaanku tak akan bisa lepas kalau aku tidak menumpahkan airmata. Biasanya tak ada orang yang peduli perutku lapar atau tidak, tapi Chanyeol—kami baru bertemu kemarin dan dia memperhatikanku seakan-akan telah mengenalku sejak lama.

Setelah puas menangis yang ujung-ujungnya membuat perutku sangat kelaparan, akhirnya aku menurunkan gengsi dan mulai menyantap makanan yang Chanyeol bawa. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan makanan selezat ini—sejak bertahun-tahun lalu mungkin.

"Enak sekali. Apa dia yang membuatnya sendiri?"

Aku makan dengan lahap meski airmataku kembali jatuh tak tertahankan.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Fate**

* * *

Chanyeol benar-benar tak menemuiku besoknya, besoknya hingga minggu depannya lagi.

Hanya saja, aku menemukan rantang isi makanan terbungkus kain di depan pintu studioku setiap pagi. Menunya bermacam-macam dan lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makanku tiga kali sehari. Selain lauk-pauk, di dalamnya juga selalu ada kue-kue lezat yang membuatku mengerang tak rela saat memakan potongan terakhir. Aku pernah bekerja di toko kue—nyonya pemilik toko tampaknya tidak terlalu menyukaiku tapi dia masih cukup baik untuk memperbolehkanku makan kue sisa yang sudah berjamur. Tak masalah bagiku, aku bisa membuang bagian yang ditumbuhi jamur dan memakan yang masih terlihat bagus saja. Tapi kali ini, aku mendapatkan kue dengan potongan besar yang rasanya lebih enak dari kue manapun yang pernah kumakan dan semuanya kuhabiskan sendirian.

Aku tahu itu semua pemberian dari Chanyeol berkat kartu kecil yang ia selipkan di balik kain penutupnya.

 _Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyuna. Makan yang banyak._ —itu yang ia tulis di kartunya hari ini. Mataku bergulir ke segala penjuru untuk memastikan Chanyeol tidak sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan mengamatiku dari jauh. Aku memasang wajah datar saat mengambil rantang itu. Tapi setelah aku masuk ke rumah dan pintunya kututup, ekspresi wajahku langsung berubah 180 derajat. Aku memekik kegirangan sambil mendekap benda itu di depan dadaku.

Sepertinya Chanyeol berhasil menulariku dengan kegilaannya.

Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Ini bukan soal aku yang senang karena mendapat makanan gratis setiap hari, tapi kupikir lebih kepada—oke, aku juga masih belum terlalu yakin—kupikir aku menaruh rasa pada Chanyeol.

Nama perasaan itu—aku masih belum bisa memastikannya. Apa karena dia orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan berlaku baik padaku? Atau karena perhatian-perhatian kecil yang ia beri untukku? Apa karena aku belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini makanya diam-diam aku merasa penasaran dan salah satu sudut hatiku merasa tersentuh? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, aku menyesal telah mengusir Chanyeol waktu itu dan melarangnya menemuiku. Mungkin reaksiku terlalu berlebihan. Wajar saja, semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba hingga aku kebingungan menghadapinya. Tapi setelah Chanyeol benar-benar tidak muncul, yang tersiksa adalah aku.

Karena semenjak saat itu, aku tak bisa menghilangkan dia dari pikiranku.

Hari selanjutnya, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengekang rasa rinduku lagi. Aku sengaja bangun sepagi mungkin dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Tepat pukul 6, aku mendengar langkah kaki menapaki depan studioku dan saat itulah aku membuka pintu tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol!"

Aku menyebut namanya dengan bibirku sendiri.

Lelaki itu tergagap karena aku memergokinya sedang memegang rantang. Matanya membelalak dan wajahnya langsung memerah, dia buru-buru menyembunyikan rantangnya ke balik punggung. "Eh. Ha-hai Baekhyuna!"

Seluruh perasaan itu terkumpul di dadaku dan saling berlomba mendominasi satu sama lain. Saat aku akhirnya melihat wajah Chanyeol setelah sekian lama, rasanya persis seperti saat kau menemukan kembali benda kesayanganmu yang sempat hilang—semacam itu. Padahal dia hanyalah orang asing yang kebetulan masuk ke kehidupanku secara tiba-tiba.

"A-aku hanya—ah, sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja. Baguslah kalau begitu. Ehm, sepertinya aku pulang saja. Dah."

"Chanyeol!" Aku dengan cepat menangkap sikunya waktu ia berbalik. Saat ujung jariku menyentuh kulitnya, seperti ada sensasi tersengat listrik kurasakan di sana—aku kembali menarik tanganku dalam hitungan detik. Bukankah akan menggelikan sekali kalau aku bilang dia membuatku hampir mati penasaran karena selama seminggu ini dia terus saja berada di pikiranku?

"Ehm, aku—ka-kalau kau ingin pergi, setidaknya ambil kembali rantangmu!" Aku terlalu gugup hingga yang keluar malah nada setengah membentak. "Kalau kau tak mengambilnya sekarang, aku akan menjual mereka pada pengumpul barang bekas dan uangnya kuambil buatku semua!"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya sebelah kanan.

"Dengan kata lain kau menyuruhku masuk ke rumahmu, begitu?"

Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gerutu kesal. "Siapa bilang? Aku hanya menyuruhmu mengambil rantang—"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Baekhyuna dan sepertinya rantang yang ini juga butuh dikosongkan segera. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama pagi ini?" Chanyeol menunjukkan benda terbungkus kain merah muda di hadapanku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku pura-pura cemberut tapi dalam hatiku rasanya luar biasa senang. "Hm, tapi sebentar saja karena aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Selama ini, aku selalu makan sendirian tanpa ada seorangpun yang mau menemaniku duduk sambil bersantap bersama. Kali ini, kursi di seberangku ada yang menduduki—Park Chanyeol. Dia makan dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahku, seolah lauk-lauk yang ia bawa masih kalah penting dibandingkan denganku. Aku mana bisa tenang tentu saja. Tapi aku berusaha keras untuk berekspresi sedatar mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugup campur bahagia yang kurasakan.

Saat makan, tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi. Begitu juga saat aku membantu Chanyeol mengangkati rantang-rantang miliknya masuk ke dalam mobil—dia lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan pandangan mata yang intens ketimbang bicara.

 _Dia pasti kaya sekali_ —batinku saat melihat mobil sport mewahnya yang terparkir di depan studioku. Warnanya hitam mengkilat—aku sampai takut kalau mobilnya bakal kotor kalau kusentuh sedikit saja.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika semua barangnya selesai dimasukkan ke bagasi. Dia bersandar di mobilnya dan aku berdiri di hadapannya dengan canggung.

"Eng—aku mau pergi mencari pekerjaan." Kepalaku langsung tertunduk karena malu sendiri dengan yang baru saja kuucapkan. "Dua minggu lalu aku dipecat dan yah—aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru supaya punya uang. Bukankah aku masih harus melunasi hutangku padamu?"

"Memangnya sebelum ini kau bekerja apa? Kenapa kau dipecat?" Aku mengangkat kepala dan mendapati sorot penasaran di wajahnya. Tolonglah, cerita tentang hidupku benar-benar membosankan, lalu kenapa lelaki ini malah membuat ekspresi yang seolah ingin mendengar semua kisahku sampai mendetail?

"Di kedai ayam goreng," jawabku pelan. "Aku dipecat karena dituduh mencuri uang."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Oh ya, aku mau berterima kasih, Park Chanyeol."

"Atas?"

"Semuanya. Pertolonganmu di rumah sakit dan makanan-makanan enak yang kau kirimkan untukku. Mulai besok, kau tidak perlu mengirimkannya lagi. Ah, aku harus bersiap sekarang. Ng, hati-hatilah dalam mengemudi, oke?" Aku cepat-cepat berbalik karena mengucapkan kalimat yang barusan membuat wajahku merona gila-gilaan.

"Baekhyuna."

Grep.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Chanyeol memelukku dari belakang. Demi apapun juga! Ini masih pagi dan kami berpelukan di depan rumah? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?

"Apa kau percaya yang namanya takdir atau jodoh?" Suara berat Chanyeol persis terdengar di telingaku, menggelitik perasaanku yang memang sudah bercampur-baur tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Leherku sangat kaku saat kupaksa untuk menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak. Tapi aku percaya, Baekhyuna. Aku percaya kalau takdir akan mempertemukan dua orang lalu menjadikan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan—itulah yang disebut dengan berjodoh."

"A-aku tidak mengerti," Tanganku perlahan bergerak menyentuh lengan Chanyeol yang melingkari perutku berusaha untuk melepaskannya, tapi lelaki itu malah memegangi tanganku dan memeluk lebih erat. Chanyeol kembali berbicara tanpa menghiraukanku.

"Tapi terkadang, takdir mempermainkan kedua orang itu habis-habisan—tidak langsung dipertemukan dan diberi akhir cerita yang bahagia. Harus ada perjuangan, pengorbanan, dan macam-macam. Kau tahu, kupikir itulah yang sedang terjadi pada kita saat ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhku dalam satu gerakan.

"Akulah jodohmu, Baekhyuna. Akulah takdirmu. Maaf karena baru datang sekarang. Harusnya aku bertemu denganmu lebih cepat lagi."

Aku ingin tertawa tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang harus kutertawakan. Tidak, aku tidak mengerti apa yang lelaki ini omongkan.

"Mi-minggirlah, Chanyeol! Aku harus pergi—"

"Seandainya saja aku mengenalmu lebih cepat, pasti kau tak harus seperti ini. Kau tak harus tinggal sendirian, kau tak harus bekerja keras, kau tak harus menjalani hidup yang keras di usiamu yang masih muda."

Chanyeol menatap mataku dengan intens.

"Ini tidak adil. Aku hidup dengan baik selama ini sedangkan separuh takdirku berjuang sendirian di luar sana. Maaf karena aku baru datang sekarang, Baekhyuna."

"Hah!" Aku mundur selangkah sambil memegangi pelipis. "Jadi kau menghina hidupku sekarang?"

Aku tersenyum sinis pada lelaki yang mendadak kebingungan itu. "Kubilang apa kau menghina hidup sialanku sekarang, Park Chanyeol?"

Bugh. Tinju kecilku melayang ke pipinya.

"Apa? Tak harus bekerja keras katamu? Kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga punya hak untuk mengomentari bagaimana kerasnya hidup yang kujalani? Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku?" Airmataku jatuh.

"Takdir? Jodoh? Kuberitahu kau, Tuan—takdir dan jodoh hanya berlaku untuk orang-orang sepertimu. Tapi bagiku tidak. Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan omong kosong seperti itu karena terlalu sibuk mencari cara agar tetap bertahan hidup. Mengerti?"

Hatiku semakin pedih teriris saat melihat sudut bibir Chanyeol berdarah.

"Kalaupun benar kau adalah takdirku, sebaiknya kau tak usah datang saja sampai kapanpun. Tak ada hal bagus di diriku. Karena itulah, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang dan temukan takdirmu yang lain. Selamat tinggal."

Aku berlari masuk ke studio tanpa menoleh lagi. Tentu saja, yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah menangis dan memarahi diriku sendiri yang terlalu mudah dipermainkan oleh pria seperti Chanyeol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inside His Car**

Namun, kata _selamat tinggal_ yang kuucapkan tak bertahan lama.

Aku meninggalkan studio dan pergi dari satu toko ke toko lain untuk menanyakan apakah mereka butuh pekerja atau tidak, aku pulang menjelang malam tanpa membawa hasil satupun. Tak ada yang mau memberikan pekerjaan meski aku sudah bilang dibayar pakai sepiring makanan pun jadi. Ada yang menolakku dengan alasan wajahku tak cocok meski pekerjaannya hanyalah mengantar susu setiap pagi, badanku terlalu kurus, entahlah. Sial.

Dan aku mendapati Park Chanyeol duduk sambil mendekap lututnya di depan pintu studioku. Aku sempat ingin bertanya kenapa dia masih ada di sana, tapi gengsiku terlalu tinggi ternyata.

"Hei, minggir! Aku mau masuk!" Bentakku kesal.

Chanyeol menengadah lalu tersenyum lebar. "Baekhyuna, akhirnya kau kembali."

Aku memutar mata dan memberi isyarat agar dirinya bergeser supaya aku bisa membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana pekerjaannya? Apakah dapat?" Dia bangkit berdiri dan mulai menginterogasiku seperti seorang detektif. Dia juga memegangi bahuku sambil membolak-balik tubuhku entah sedang mengamati apa.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jangan sentuh aku!"

Tapi Chanyeol malah membalas kesinisanku dengan senyuman. "Sepertinya jawaban untuk pertanyaanku adalah _belum_. Kau belum makan dan kau belum mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau menertawaiku? Silahkan saja!"

Aku menyenggol bahunya dengan kasar lalu mengeluarkan kunci dari celana. Belum sempat aku memasukkannya ke slot, tiba-tiba saja kunci yang kupegang berpindah kepemilikan.

"Yak! Kembalikan!"

"Ikut aku kalau kau ingin kuncinya kembali."

Itu adalah alasan kenapa aku bisa berada di mobil mewah Chanyeol sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Nanti akan kuturunkan kalau sudah sampai."

"Se-ka-rang! Aku mau turun sekarang, Park Chanyeol!"

"Lima belas menit lagi, Park Baekhyun."

"Jangan panggil aku Park Baekhyun! Sembarangan sekali kau!"

"Baiklah, Baekhyun Park."

Dia terkekeh saat aku mencengkeram sabuk pengaman dengan wajah cemberut luar biasa. Mungkin karena lapar atau lelah seharian pergi kesana-kemari, akhirnya aku menyerah dan tak beradu argumen lagi dengannya. Dia selalu saja membalas kekesalanku dengan candaan, aku capek. Chanyeol kemudian menyetel musik dan sialnya hal itu malah membuatku kembali merasa kesal sekaligus—entahlah, perasaan asing itu kembali memenuhi dadaku yang sudah sesak.

"… _you're just like an angel—your skin makes me cry_ …"

Chanyeol menyanyikan lagunya sambil melirikku dengan sorot mata aneh lalu menyentuh lembut punggung tanganku dengan ujung jarinya. Aku mendelik dan dia lagi-lagi tersenyum jenaka.

 _and I wish I was special—you're so fuckin' special…"_

Aku berjengit waktu Chanyeol memegang kemudi dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya menggenggam tanganku—ia mengecupnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Sontak aku menarik tanganku kembali karena terkejut bibirnya terasa begitu hangat di kulitku.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

 _But I'm a creep—I'm a weirdo…"_

"Kau memang menyebalkan, dasar orang aneh!"

"Kenapa? Kau pasti terharu, iya kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku merayumu pakai lagu, seharusnya kau merasa terharu. Woah, Park Chanyeol itu ternyata benar-benar romantis!"

Romantis apanya? Mungkin belum pernah ada orang yang memujinya, makanya dia berinisiatif memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar gila!"

" _I want you to notice_ …" Chanyeol kembali mengikuti lirik lagunya sambil senyum-senyum entah karena apa. Aku kesal, tapi sejujurnya suara Chanyeol sangat bagus dan aku diam-diam ingin dia terus menyanyikannya sampai habis.

"… _Whatever makes you happy—Whatever you want…"_

Persis saat dia selesai menyanyikan bait yang itu, mobilnya terhenti. Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian sedikit memiringkan tubuh agar bisa melihatku dengan jelas.

"Apapun yang membuatmu senang—apapun yang kau inginkan, aku berjanji akan melakukan itu semua untuk mewujudkannya."

Mataku berkedip dua kali dan nafasku tertahan di tenggorokan. Chanyeol memajukan wajah hingga bibirnya benar-benar dekat dan aku mulai merasa tubuhku terserang panas dingin mendadak sekarang.

"Bolehkah?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang membuatku bagai terbang ke awan. "Aku tidak mau kena pukul untuk yang ketiga kalinya, jadi aku akan memintanya secara baik-baik."

Kupikir orang anehnya sekarang adalah aku. Otak, hati dan tubuhku bergerak tak sinkron dan aku malah mengangguk mengiyakan. Sial! Pasti karena aku terhipnotis matanya yang bersinar lembut itu!

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol menciumku di dalam mobilnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**His Gift**

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya setelah beberapa lama, memicingkan mata di antara keremangan mobil dan meneliti ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang kutunjukkan sekarang.

Aku seperti patung. Aku terserang amnesia mendadak. Aku gila. Ini pertama kalinya untukku dan aku sama sekali tak menduga hanya dengan mempersatukan bibir efeknya bisa sedahsyat ini.

"Baekhyuna?" panggilnya sambil menangkupkan tangan di pipiku. "Apa kau mau kucium sekali lagi?"

Apa kubilang? Aku gila! Kalau aku tidak gila lalu kenapa aku malah dengan polosnya mengangguk mengiyakan?

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibirku. Ciumannya begitu basah, hangat dan lembut. Dia bergerak seperti pencium terhebat yang pernah ada—menggilas habis bibir tipisku dengan bibir penuhnya yang kenyal itu. Ini persis seperti ciuman yang pernah kulihat di drama—waktu aku bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah tempat makan. Tidak, aku yakin ini lebih baik dari yang di TV!

"Wow!" Chanyeol menaikkan alis saat memperhatikan wajahku setelah ia puas melumat bibirku selama sepuluh menit. "Cantik sekali."

Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun. Sepertinya jiwaku sudah melayang ke nirwana dan yang tertinggal hanyalah raga bodohku yang terpaku memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Haruskah kupukul dia sekali lagi? Atau apakah kabur adalah pilihan terbaik yang perlu kulakukan?

Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamanku dan mengusak rambutku dengan gemas. "Ayo turun, Baekhyunku sayang."

Satu hal yang cocok untuk menggambarkanku saat ini adalah boneka tali. Aku seperti boneka tali tak berdaya yang bergerak sesuai keinginan yang memegang kendali—Park Chanyeol. Otakku masih kosong dan jiwaku belum sepenuhnya kembali, jadi aku menurut saja saat diajak masuk ke sebuah restoran tempat mobil Chanyeol berhenti tadi. Sang pelayan tersenyum saat menyambut dan menuntun kami ke lantai dua—ke semacam ruangan privat yang hanya ada meja untuk berdua di sana. Alunan musik Flamenco terdengar sayup-sayup dari speaker yang ada di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Bahkan aku masih linglung saat Chanyeol menyuruhku memesan makanan. Ini adalah restoran yang menyajikan makanan khas Spanyol sebagai hidangan utama—dan berhubung aku tidak mengerti nama-namanya, kubiarkan saja Chanyeol yang memilihkan.

Karena aku terlalu sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungku yang menggema sampai di telinga.

"Baekhyuna? Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Dia melirik tanganku yang gemetar hebat di atas meja dan beralih ke wajahku yang seperti sedang menahan tangis. Tanganku digenggamnya sambil dikecup lambat-lambat, "Apa kau seperti ini karena ciumanku yang tadi?"

Aku mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memandangku dengan sorot penuh ketertarikan.

"Karena—itu yang pertama," jawabku sepelan mungkin. Dia terkekeh setelah mendengar pengakuanku.

"Bukankah aku pernah menciummu di rumah sakit waktu itu? Lupa? Berarti ini yang kedua."

"Tapi itu di kening dan yang tadi di bibir!" sergahku sambil menyentuh bibirku tanpa sadar. Chanyeol masih tersenyum geli ketika aku menarik tangan dan menunduk sedalam mungkin menahan malu.

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya kau dicium di bibir?"

"Cukup! Jangan dibahas lagi!"

"Itu serius? Berarti aku benar-benar beruntung!"

"Park Chanyeol!" raungku kesal.

"Park Baekhyun!" Dia mengikuti nada suaraku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Itu yang pertama dan—bukankah tadi aku menciummu dua kali? Oke, berarti kita sudah berciuman dua kali."

Aku langsung cemberut karena dia terus saja membahas tentang ciuman itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan ciuman pertamamu untukku, Baekhyuna. Pertama, kedua, ketiga—aku akan terus menciummu hingga jumlahnya mencapai tak terhingga."

"Hentikan." Aku menunduk tapi bibirku rasanya seperti ingin tersenyum bahagia. Untungnya makanan yang ia pesan datang detik itu juga.

"Makanlah. Yang ini Namanya _Tortilla de Patatas_ —kujamin pasti lezat!"

Aku mencoba mengucapkan namanya tapi gagal. Dan ajaibnya, rasa makanan itu benar-benar enak seperti yang Chanyeol bilang. Betapa tak tahu dirinya aku. Bisa-bisanya aku makan dengan lahap dan melupakan sejenak semua yang sudah terjadi. Aku terlalu lapar dan Chanyeol juga tak henti-hentinya menyodorkan piring-piring berisi makanan yang berbeda ke hadapanku. Baiklah, bukankah rejeki tidak boleh ditolak?

"Ini apa?" ujarku sambil menunjuk potongan makanan yang diletakkan di piring kecil yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan. Padahal di mulutku masih ada _Camarones Primavera_ yang belum habis dikunyah, tapi mataku langsung berbinar melihat itu semua.

"Itu _Pintxos_ —makanan khas dari The Basque Country. Sebenarnya ini adalah _snack_ , tapi kupikir kau bakal suka—"

" _Yummi_!" Chanyeol terkekeh ketika melihat aku memasukkan sepotong penuh _Pintxos_ ke mulutku bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Enak sekali, Park Chanyeol! Ini pertama kalinya aku makan makanan luar negeri!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak, Baekhyuna."

Dan aku kekenyangan setengah jam kemudian. Rasanya malu sekali karena aku nyaris menghabiskan semua yang disajikan, bahkan sempat bersendawa di depan Chanyeol—tapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh dan bilang suara sendawaku imut.

Kami menikmati segelas _wine_ di akhir makan malam. Chanyeol bilang aku tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak, makanya dia mengisi gelasku lebih sedikit dari miliknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Makanannya? Enak sekali!"

"Kau suka?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyumku lagi. "Aku juga suka makanan yang kau kirimkan setiap pagi."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau malah membuangnya. Baguslah kalau kau suka."

Chanyeol itu orangnya sedikit aneh. Aku tidak tahu mantra apa yang ia buat hingga aku yang tadinya marah-marah bisa berubah lebih lunak setelah terlibat pembicaraan kecil dengannya. Ah, mungkin karena aku merasa berterimakasih setelah dia mengajakku makan malam makanya aku jadi sedikit terbuka seperti ini. Atau mungkin karena pengaruh _wine_ —aku jadi tak sungkan menceritakan sekelumit kisah tentang diriku padanya. Termasuk aku yang selalu dipecat setelah mendapat pekerjaan.

Chanyeol mendengarkan ceritaku sambil terus memandang tepat di mataku.

"—lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang restoran ini?" Chanyeol menyesap minumannya sedikit.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, "Aku suka! Aku suka interiornya, aku suka pelayanannya, aku suka makanannya! Kau tahu, aku sudah beberapa kali bekerja di rumah makan, kupikir restoran ini adalah yang terbaik! Dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati—apakah mereka membutuhkan pelayan tambahan di sini? Aku akan bertanya pada wanita di sana itu nanti," kataku jujur.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau ingin bekerja di sini?"

Aku mengangguk cepat tanpa ragu. "Seragam pelayannya saja bagus seperti itu, pasti gajinya lumayan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang pria berpakaian keren datang menghampiri dan membungkuk hormat pada kami. Lebih tepatnya pada Chanyeol.

"Dia ini sahabat sekaligus pengacaraku, Kim Jongin. Dan ini adalah calon iparmu, Park Baekhyun."

Aku mendelik sedangkan Jongin hanya terkekeh menertawai entah apa. "Seleramu bagus, _man_. Sempurna." Aku sempat mendengar dia berbisik begitu pada Chanyeol.

"Kapan marga Park-nya diresmikan?"

"Segera."

Aku tertunduk dan hanya mendengarkan mereka berdua saling bercanda. Ingin rasanya memaki Chanyeol, tapi melihat senyum tulus yang tak lepas dari wajahnya membuatku jadi tak tega.

"Baiklah, kau bawa berkasnya?"

"Tentu. Ini dia." Jongin mengeluarkan folder kulit berisi berkas dari ranselnya. Chanyeol menelitinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya membubuhkan tanda tangan dan menyodorkan berkas itu di hadapanku.

"Baekhyuna, dengarkan aku sebentar. Restoran ini awalnya adalah milikku. Aku membangunnya dari nol sampai bisa jadi sebesar ini karena kerja kerasku dan orang-orang baik yang bekerja di sini untukku."

Pengakuan Chanyeol membuatku lagi-lagi terdiam seperti orang dungu. Tunggu—restoran ini miliknya? Maksudku, restoran sekeren ini dia yang punya?

"Terima kasih karena sudah memuji restoranku dengan tulus, aku senang mendengarnya." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang, aku memberikan restoran ini untukmu."

Rasanya tubuhku seperti terkena sambaran petir sekarang.

"Kau yang memilikinya sekarang. Kau bos-nya. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau padanya—bukan sebagai pelayan, tapi sebagai pemilik."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

" _Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want_ —bukankah aku sudah bilang akan melakukan apapun untukmu?"

Mengingat sifatku yang buruk, mungkin aku bakal menyiram kepala Chanyeol pakai sisa _wine_ yang ada di gelasku. Tapi kali ini aku tidak melakukannya karena airmata sialanku ternyata sudah jatuh duluan.

"Apa karena aku miskin? Kau kasihan padaku dan—"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol berpura-pura sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Baekhyuna. Kau adalah takdir dan jodohku—aku bisa tahu itu bahkan dari detik pertama aku melihatmu!" Suara Chanyeol berubah tegas dan penuh dominasi. Aku bahkan tak berani untuk menyela padahal aku sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Aku tahu ini sangat membingungkan untukmu karena ini juga membingungkan untukku. Kau adalah orang yang kucari selama ini—aku telah pergi mengunjungi banyak tempat dan bertemu banyak orang hanya untuk menemukan cinta sejati—tapi semuanya sia-sia. Sampai akhirnya takdir mengantarku padamu. Kau adalah cinta sejatiku, Park Baekhyun."

"Hah." Aku mencibir dan menatap Chanyeol jengah. "Hentikan omong kosongmu sebelum aku—"

"Kau boleh marah, asal kau percaya semua yang kukatakan."

"Hei, boleh aku menginterupsi sebentar? Kyungsoo-ku sudah menunggu di klub dan kami seharusnya bersenang-senang sepuluh menit lagi. Bisakah kita percepat ini semua agar aku bisa menyusul Kyungsoo-ku segera?" Jongin menengahi dengan senyum samar yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, _please_." Chanyeol memberikan pandangan penuh harapan padaku. "Taruh tanda tanganmu di bawah situ, oke?"

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku, kan? Kau sedang menguji apakah aku mata duitan atau tidak, iya kan?"

Chanyeol terhenyak.

"Baiklah. Kuikuti permainanmu, Park Chanyeol. Kemarikan pulpennya! Kau belum tahu saja siapa aku!"

Jongin menyerahkan benda itu dan aku langsung merebutnya dengan kasar. Tak kalah kasar ketika aku membubuhkan tanda tanganku di kertas itu tanpa membaca apapun isinya. Aku benar-benar marah, entahlah.

"Jadi ini semua resmi milikku sekarang, bukan begitu? Wah, aku senang sekali! Luar biasa senang!"

Aku bangkit berdiri dan melaksanakan keinginanku yang sempat tertunda. Aku menyiramkan _wine_ ke kepala Chanyeol lalu pergi dari sana setelah mengacungkan jari tengahku padanya.

"Ini untukmu, brengsek!"


	9. Chapter 9

**MUM**

* * *

Seminggu.

Hidupku kembali seperti sedia kala selama seminggu setelah kejadian di restoran itu. Tak ada yang berubah. Aku tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang masih terus berusaha mencari pekerjaan—cukup beruntung karena ada yang menawariku bekerja menggantikan tukang kebunnya, jadi aku bisa sedikit tenang karena mendapatkan uang meski hanya sedikit.

Aku juga sudah melupakan Chanyeol dan semua omong kosongnya yang memuakkan. Chanyeol siapa? Seperti aku kenal saja!

Tapi sayangnya itu semua terjadi hanya seminggu, karena keesokan harinya, orang-orang berseragam hitam menjemputku secara paksa dari studio dan membawaku masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku diculik.

"Kuberitahu! Kalian melakukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia karena sudah menculikku! Aku tak punya apapun dan tak akan ada yang membayar tebusanku! Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Mereka diam saja.

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku meronta, menjambaki rambut pria yang duduk di dekatku tapi tak ada gunanya karena dia kemudian mengikat tanganku pakai kain. Aku menangis dan memohon agar dilepaskan, tapi sepuluh menit kemudian mobilnya berhenti di suatu tempat. Sebuah rumah mewah yang megah bak istana yang jarak antara gerbang dengan pintu utamanya saja bakalan melelahkan kalau dicapai dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kami membawakan Byun Baekhyun untuk Anda, Nyonya Besar."

Aku menelan ludah dan merasakan takut yang luar biasa melihat siapa yang mereka sebut Nyonya Besar. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna merah yang terlihat indah. Rambutnya tergerai panjang sebatas punggung dan astaga—sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita ini di suatu tempat, tapi aku lupa dimana.

Dia tersenyum. "Bagus. Buka ikatannya dan pergilah—tinggalkan kami berdua."

Pria-pria berseragam hitam itu pergi setelah melepas kain yang mengikat tanganku, membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan kami berdua saja di ruang tamu super besar yang dihiasi perabotan terbuat dari kristal-kristal mahal.

Wanita cantik itu mengalihkan mata berhias _eyeliner_ miliknya padaku—memandangiku dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Baekhyun?"

Aku mengangguk penuh ketakutan. Airmataku kembali jatuh saking takutnya pada wanita ini, padahal yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri lima meter di depanku tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Be-benar, Nyonya."

Dia berjalan mendekat dan aku mundur ketakutan. Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja meraba wajahku, membolak-baliknya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Kau lebih cantik dari yang selalu Chanyeol ceritakan!"

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

"Ah, kau pasti terkejut. Maaf karena memerintahkan orang-orangku agar menjemputmu, aku tak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain itu. Dan perkenalkan, aku Park Chaeyoung—ibu dari Park Chanyeol."

Dia mengulurkan tangan tapi kubalas agak lama karena ketakutanku bercampur dengan rasa kesal sekarang. Jadi ini semua ada hubungannya dengan lelaki itu? Cih, harusnya sudah bisa kuduga dari awal!

Dan Park Chaeyoung... Park Chaeyoung—kenapa nama itu seperti pernah kudengar di suatu tempat?

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Chanyeolku bisa jadi seperti itu." Chaeyoung bergumam sambil terus memandangku lekat-lekat. Aku tersentak. Cepat-cepat aku berlutut di hadapannya dan kembali menangis histeris.

Aku tahu kenapa wanita ini membawaku kesini.

"Nyo-nyonya, maafkan saya! Saya tidak pernah meminta Chanyeol memberikan restoran itu untuk saya, sungguh! Dia sendiri yang menyuruh menandatangani berkasnya—saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa! Tolong maafkan saya, Nyonya!" Aku tersedu menghadap lantai, tak berani menatapnya.

"Saya tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Park Chanyeol. Bahkan saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya selain namanya saja. Kumohon, Nyonya—maafkan saya. Silahkan batalkan saja tandatangan itu. Ah, a-apa Chanyeol juga bilang kalau saya memukulnya dua kali dan menyiramkan minuman ke kepalanya? Kalau begitu, maafkan saya atas itu juga, Nyonya. Tolong maafkan saya."

Aku mendengar suara langkah mendekat dan seketika juga aku sedikit mengkerut ketakutan waktu kurasakan sesuatu mendarat di kepalaku. Kepalaku tertunduk semakin dalam karena kupikir wanita itu akan memukulku.

"Menarik sekali." Tangan Chaeyoung menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Bukannya memukul tapi dia malah menepuk kepalaku seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis?

Aku memberanikan diri mendongak, ternyata yang kulihat adalah senyum manis di wajah wanita itu alih-alih wajah sinis. Tapi anehnya, dia malah membuatku semakin ketakutan. Aku kurang memiliki ingatan tentang ibuku dan aku juga jarang punya kenangan yang baik tentang wanita. Beberapa wanita yang pernah menjadi majikanku semuanya memberikan kesan yang buruk. Ada yang menuduhku sengaja menggoda suaminya, ada yang menuduhku mencuri uang saat aku sedang berjaga di meja kasir dan sebagainya.

Wanita kemudian mengulurkan tangan lentiknya padaku, "Ayo, berdirilah."

"Chaeyoung!"

Kami sama-sama menoleh ke seseorang yang berdiri di ujung tangga. Park Chanyeol—wajahnya tegang sekali dan dia menuruni tangga dalam langkah besar-besar. Aku tidak paham kenapa dia bisa melewati tangga-tangga itu tanpa perlu terjatuh.

Lelaki itu langsung berlutut di sebelahku dan memeluk tubuhku tanpa bisa kucegah. Anehnya, yang kurasakan saat melihat Chanyeol bukan lagi amarah melainkan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Mirip seperti saat kau berada dalam keadaan terdesak dan pahlawanmu datang untuk menolong.

"Astaga, Baekhyunku! Chaeyoung, kau apakan Baekhyunku?"

"Chan—Chanyeol..." Aku terisak habis-habisan di pelukannya. Bagian depan bajunya kupegangi erat-erat seolah takut dia akan menghilang seperti angin.

"Chanyeol—" Aku terus menyebut namanya sambil menangis.

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyakitinya, Chan! Dia tiba-tiba saja menangis dan—"

"Kan sudah kubilang dia gampang ketakutan sedikit cengeng! Ck. Baekhyuna? Sudahlah, tak apa-apa, Sayang. Kau aman sekarang."

"Chanyeol—aku tidak min-ta res-toran itu. Aku tidak minta apapun. Maaf karena sudah memukulmu. Ma-af atas semuanya. Ma—"

"BAEKHYUN!"

* * *

Dan lagi-lagi, aku pingsan. Itulah lemahnya tubuhku—selalu mudah tak sadarkan diri kalau berada dalam situasi yang membuatku tertekan. Mungkin karena kekerasan yang pernah kualami sewaktu kecil atau memang alam bawah sadarku yang memerintahkan untuk pingsan saja agar terbebas dari rasa takut, entahlah. Dan waktu aku terbangun, mereka berdua menungguiku di sisi ranjang dengan wajah cemas.

"Syukurlah!" Chaeyoung memejamkan mata sambil mengelus dadanya. "Chanyeol akan membunuhku kalau kau tak siuman juga dalam sejam ke depan!"

"Baekhyuna, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau sudah tenang?"

Aku pasrah saja dibantu duduk, tapi tanganku diam-diam masih mencengkeram selimut dan mataku bergulir resah penuh kewaspadaan.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Kau aman sekarang, ada aku di sini." Chanyeol mengelus punggungku dan anehnya aku tak merasa cemas lagi. "Tak akan ada yang berani macam-macam denganmu di rumahku, sekalipun wanita di sebelahku ini."

Chaeyoung mencibir, "Dan wanita itu adalah ibumu, Nak—ingat?"

Mereka terlibat adu mulut kecil tentang Chaeyoung yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol dan semacamnya—sekarang aku tahu darimana sifat lelaki itu diturunkan.

"—sa-saya minta maaf, Nyonya." Aku menginterupsi karena takut mereka bertengkar. Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan padaku, membuatku kembali mencengkeram selimut kuat-kuat.

"Saya juga sudah tidak apa-apa, karena itulah sebaiknya saya pulang saja sekarang."

"Tunggu. Chanyeol, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Baekhyun."

"Aku tetap di sini."

"Chanyeol, sebentar saja."

"Aku di sini atau _mum_ tidak boleh bicara padanya sama sekali!"

Aku melirik Chanyeol dan memberinya sebuah anggukan. "Aku tak apa-apa."

Dia mengerang kesal dan berjalan keluar dengan gontai setelah mengancam ibunya, "Kalau wanita ini membuatmu takut, langsung teriak saja, oke? Aku ada di balik pintu. _Mum_ , jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyunku, mengerti?"

"Ck, dia itu benar anakku atau tidak?" Chaeyoung mencibir setelah putranya meninggalkan kami berdua saja. Keadaannya sungguh canggung—aku berulang kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil meremas tanganku sendiri yang mulai berkeringat. Sepertinya Chaeyoung sadar akan hal itu, dia tersenyum lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang yang kutempati.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat."

Dia menyentuh tanganku. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Pertama, apa benar kau kekasih Chanyeol?"

Mataku mendelik dan aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak, Nyonya! I-itu hanya salah paham dan Chanyeol cuma bercanda! Mana mungkin kami berdua pacaran!" Aku mencoba tertawa meski suaraku terdengar hambar.

Chaeyoung langsung cemberut, "Tapi putraku selalu bilang kau adalah kekasihnya. Apakah itu adalah cinta sepihak?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan darimana. Jadi kuceritakan saja semua yang terjadi di rumah sakit hingga yang di restoran—bagian ciumannya kulewatkan. Aku sangat yakin ini hanyalah salah paham, jadi aku tak ingin semuanya jadi makin berlarut-larut.

" _Mum_! Apakah sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali?" Sesekali terdengar teriakan Chanyeol menginterupsi dari balik pintu.

"—jadi seperti itu, Nyonya Park. Chanyeol hanya bercanda soal kami yang berpacaran."

Chaeyoung tampak menghela nafas, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa yang alasannya aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Dengar, terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya kalian berpacaran—aku tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur. Itu keputusan kalian. Hanya saja, Chanyeol sepertinya telah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu sampai aku sendiri nyaris tidak bisa mengenalinya sebagai putraku lagi."

Aku masih terdiam. Ada terlalu banyak informasi di kepalaku dan rasanya aku mulai pusing karena tidak tahu yang mana duluan yang harus kucerna.

"Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menemuiku pada hari itu—nafasnya tersengal, wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dan dia bilang kalau dia sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Dia juga memintaku masak banyak sekali makanan—dia ingin membawakannya untukmu, Baekhyuna. Dia juga jadi sering gelisah, kesulitan tidur dan selalu ingin bertemu denganmu—tapi dia bilang kau sangat pemarah hingga sulit baginya untuk sekedar melihatmu sebentar saja. Chanyeolku—sepertinya dia benar-benar tengah dimabuk cinta karenamu."

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Haruskah aku tertawa?

Dimabuk cinta?

Haha.

"Dan tahukah kau? Setelah apa yang terjadi di restoran, Chanyeol mendadak seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Dia benar-benar tak bersemangat melakukan apapun, tak pergi bekerja, tak mau makan, terus mengurung diri kamar, dan sebenarnya dia sudah seminggu ini tak enak badan. Sebagai ibu, aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu. Kalaupun aku datang dengan baik-baik, sepertinya kau tidak akan mau kalau kuminta untuk menemui Chanyeol. Karena itulah aku terpaksa menculikmu." Chaeyoung tersenyum sedih.

Chanyeol—benarkah yang ibumu bilang? Jadi kau tidak menggangguku seminggu ini karena kau sedang sakit?

"Baekhyun Sayang—" Chaeyoung menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. "—jujur padaku, apa kau tak memiliki perasaan sedikit pun pada putraku? Sedikit pun tidak? Bahkan kalaupun itu hanyalah kebencian, mungkin aku akan tetap senang mendengarnya."

Di luar sana, Chanyeol terus saja berteriak dan mengancam akan masuk.

"Baekhyun?" Wanita itu menatapku penuh harap. "Sedikit pun tidak?"

"A-aku—sebenarnya aku juga—" Tanganku yang sedang digenggam oleh Chaeyoung kupandangi dengan sejuta perasaan yang bertumpuk.

"Yessss!" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat, tahu-tahu Chaeyoung sudah memelukku erat sekali. Dia berteriak kegirangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih puluhan kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"Astaga! Astaga! Aku senang sekali! Ternyata kau juga menyukainya, kan? Kau juga mencintai putraku, kan? Ya Tuhan, akhirnya!"

"Nyo-Nyonya—" Chaeyoung memelukku terlalu kuat hingga kurasakan dadaku jadi sesak. Bukan karena tidak nyaman, hanya saja, pelukannya membuat perasaanku tiba-tiba saja membuncah keluar seperti tsunami. Pelukan ini begitu hangat dan hampir membuatku menangis terharu entah karena apa. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukan kami dan memandangku dengan lembut.

" _Eomma_ —"

"Ya? Ah, saya tidak punya ibu, Nyonya. Maksudnya, saya dulu pernah punya ibu tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Aku malu mengatakannya tapi bukankah memang itu yang terjadi? Aku tidak ingat wajah ibuku atau orang seperti apa dia—yang kuingat, aku sudah berada di jalanan entah sejak umur berapa, dipungut oleh beberapa orang tapi yang kualami hanyalah kekerasan, diasuh di panti tapi mereka memperlakukanku dengan buruk—entahlah.

"—panggil aku _eomma_ , Sayang. Aku ibumu mulai dari sekarang. Tolong jangan panggil aku nyonya lagi dan bahkan bicara terlalu formal—aku lebih suka kalau kau bersikap santai sedikit. Maukah kau?"

"Ta-tapi... Apa boleh?" gumamku seolah berucap tanpa dicerna otak terlebih dahulu. Memanggil wanita super elegan ini dengan sebutan _eomma_? Baekhyun Dungu! Harusnya yang kau tanyakan adalah kenapa kau harus memanggil _eomma_ pada wanita ini! Bukannya balas bertanya _apa boleh_ dengan wajah bodoh penuh harap seperti itu!

"Tentu boleh! Kau adalah kekasih Chanyeol dan Chanyeol adalah anakku. Itu artinya, kau juga anakku! Tidak, tidak—kau adalah calon menantuku! Kau mau, kan? Mau kan?" Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku dengan tampang menggemaskan. " _Please_ , mau ya?"

Hidupku—apa yang sedang terjadi pada hidupku saat ini? Aku tidak pernah mengakui kalau Chanyeol adalah kekasihku, bahkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap pria itu juga masih belum kuketahui dengan pasti. Lalu sekarang calon menantu?

"Tapi—"

" _Yeayyyy_!"

Lagi-lagi Chaeyoung memekik dan kembali memelukku sebelum kalimatku selesai—bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang membuka pintu secara tergesa-gesa dari luar. Tangannya masih memegang _handle_ , matanya membelalak saat melihat ibunya sibuk menyembunyikan tubuh kurusku dalam pelukan.

Aku takut dia marah. Bukankah tidak sopan sekali kalau dengan mudahnya memeluk ibu orang lain dan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _eomma_ di hadapan anaknya yang asli? Karena itulah, aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chaeyoung tanpa bermaksud membuat wanita itu tersinggung.

"Chayeoung! Lepaskan Baekhyunku sekarang juga! Lihat, dia tidak nyaman karena kau memeluknya seperti itu!" Chanyeol masih dengan langkah lebar-lebarnya memasuki kamar dalam hitungan detik.

"Nyo-Nyonya bukan begitu—"

Chanyeol menarik paksa tubuhku dari ibunya dan sebelum kalimatku selesai, malah lelaki itu yang sekarang gantian memelukku dari samping. Aku ingin sekali memberontak, tapi tanganku tak bisa bebas bergerak karena terkungkung oleh kedua lengan super panjang yang pria itu miliki. Chanyeol memelukku seakan-akan aku ini adalah sebuah boneka di matanya.

"Karena Baekhyunku hanya merasa nyaman kalau aku yang memeluknya. Iya kan, Sayang?"

Sialan.

Chaeyoung terbahak sambil bertepuk-tangan dengan wajah luar biasa girang. Ibu Chanyeol itu kemudian menyuruh kami berdiam saja di kamar sedangkan dia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan _cake_. Aku merasa sangat-sangat canggung, serius. Bagaimana mungkin aku tetap berada di ruangan tertutup bersama Chanyeol yang masih terus memelukku seperti takut kehilanganku sebentar saja?

Harusnya aku tersinggung, marah dan pergi dari rumah megah ini dengan penuh dramatis. Tapi kaki sialanku tak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Mungkin Chanyeol benar, pelukannya memang nyaman dan diam-diam aku tak rela kalau kenyamanan ini harus berakhir.

" _Eomma_ bilang kau tak enak badan—" bisikku pelan setelah sekian lama. Hatiku berdesir indah saat kata _eomma_ meluncur bebas dari mulutku. Karena penasaran, aku sedikit mendongak untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol atas pertanyaanku.

"Aku memang tak enak badan."

"Begitukah? Apa-apa kau sudah makan obat?"

Pipiku memanas tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan macam itu? Dia sudah makan obat atau belum bukan urusanku sama sekali!

"Belum. Apa kau khawatir? Kau ingin aku memakan obatku sekarang juga?"

Untuk apa aku merasa khawatir, dasar aneh!

Belum sempat menjawab, kurasakan pelukan Chanyeol mengendur tapi selanjutnya sesuatu yang hangat dan basah hinggap di pipiku tiba-tiba. Sesuatu itu mengecup, menghisap dan menyedot bongkahan pipiku hingga nyaris masuk seluruhnya. Sesuatu itu juga memberikan gigitan kecil yang membuatku memekik dengan seluruh bulu kuduk yang berdiri total. Mulut Chanyeol melekat erat dan menyedot pipiku dengan gemas. Rasanya geli sekaligus sedikit perih karena dia juga seolah-olah sedang mencoba mengunyah bulatan pipiku yang berada di rongga mulutnya.

"Le-lepaskan! Chanyeol, sakit!"

Aku mendorong dada Chanyeol tapi pria itu malah balas mendorongku hingga terbaring di ranjang.

"Kau ingin aku memakan obatku? Byun Baekhyun, kau adalah obatku jadi supaya aku sembuh total, aku harus memakanmu. Nyam!"

Lima belas menit kemudian, kami keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan keadaan berantakan. Chaeyoung yang sedang sibuk membuat semacam adonan di dapur memandangi kami berdua dengan raut kebingungan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Aku sibuk memegangi pipi sambil menghapus airmata yang meleleh di wajahku. Chaeyoung langsung panik dan menghambur ke arahku cepat-cepat. "Astaga, pipimu kenapa? Kenapa jadi merah dan sedikit bengkak begini, Baekhyuna?"

"Chanyeol menggigitku."

Mata Chaeyoung beralih ke putranya yang juga berdiri di sebelahku dengan sebelah tangan menutupi pipi. "Kalau kau? Kenapa kau juga tampak kacau sekali?"

"Baekhyun menamparku, _mum._ Dia juga menjambak rambutku."

Aku melirik lelaki itu dengan dada bergemuruh seperti angin topan. Dasar lelaki aneh! Tak ada satupun tingkahmu yang masuk akal buatku! Aku benci orang seperti kau, tahu? Siapapun yang jadi istrimu kelak, kupastikan dia adalah orang paling sial di dunia.

Dan pada kenyatannya, orang itu adalah aku.

* * *

Sorry karena lebih update di wp.

Thankseu^^ Dont forget to voment, kay? See u again soon^^

Belgium, 17th of June 2018.


	10. Chapter 10

**FIGHT**

* * *

Jadi, sebelum aku jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol dan benar-benar bisa menerima kehadiran pria itu dalam hidupku, satu-satunya hal yang kusukai dari dirinya hanyalah ibunya—Park Chaeyoung. Ini bukan jenis suka antara pria-wanita, tidak mungkin karena jarak usia kami yang terpaut begitu jauh. Namun sebaliknya, perasaan yang kumiliki untuk wanita itu lebih tepat jika dideskripsikan sebagai rasa sayang dari seorang putra kepada ibunya.

Kalian tahulah, aku tak punya ibu—jadi, ketika Chaeyoung menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi ibuku, aku tak bisa menolak. Tidak mau menolak lebih tepatnya.

"Kau lebih suka stroberi atau _cherry_ , Baekhyuna?"

"Stroberi, _eomma_ ~" jawabku malu-malu. Chaeyoung _eomma_ tersenyum dan sesaat kemudian, tangan indahnya mulai mengiris-iris stroberi merah besar yang telah dipersiapkan dalam wadah kaca di dekat perkakas membuat kue-nya.

"Kalau begitu, _eomma_ akan menghiasi _cake_ -mu dengan baaaanyak sekali stroberi! Kau suka?"

"Ung!"

"Tch! Apa-apaan dengan _ung_?!"

Bola mataku berputar dengan malas ketika aku kembali dihadapkan dengan realita bahwa lelaki paling menyebalkan bernama Park Chanyeol sedari tadi masih duduk dengan wajah kesalnya di sebelahku.

"Seingatku, kau belum pernah bilang _ung_ begitu padaku dengan wajah imut dan nada manja seperti tadi," rajuknya kesal. "Semua gara-gara kau, Chaeyoung!"

"Yak! Panggil nama pada _eomma_ seperti itu tidak sopan!" desisku marah. Bukannya minta maaf, yang Park Chanyeol lakukan malah menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam dengan bibir yang mengerucut semaju-majunya.

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah aku diculik dan dibawa paksa ke rumah mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya. Semenjak itu pulalah Chaeyoung 'menculikku' setiap hari dengan cara mengutus putra semata wayangnya untuk datang ke studio kemudian melarikanku ke kediaman mereka. Yang kulakukan di sana adalah menemani ibu Chanyeol tersebut membuat _cake_ , menjadi yang pertama mencicipi kue-kue lezat tersebut setelah matang, bercengkerama tentang banyak hal hingga malam menjelang, kemudian Chanyeol akan mengantarkanku pulang sebelum pukul 10 malam.

Tapi itu baru terjadi dua kali saja dalam seminggu ini, karena lima hari sisanya, Chanyeol terus saja memaksaku agar menginap di rumah mereka dengan berbagai alasan tak masuk akal.

"Aku tidak bisa menginap."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan besok."

"Pekerjaan apa? Bukankah kau sudah dipecat dari semua pekerjaanmu?"

Aku memutar mata bosan, "Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku dipecat?"

"Aku, hehe." Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seolah membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Padahal mencari pekerjaan itu susahnya bukan main, tapi dia dengan santainya menyeretku keluar dari tempatku bekerja memotong rumput dan bilang kalau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun semenjak hari ini tidak akan bekerja di sini lagi.

Menyebalkan.

"Jadi, menginap saja ya, Baekhyunku sayang?"

"Ti. Dak."

Aku menyerahkan piring terakhir yang kucuci pada Chanyeol agar lelaki itu mengeringkannya dengan kain yang ia pegang. Wajahnya tampak tak terlalu senang atas jawabanku, tapi sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak menuruti permintaannya kali ini.

Meski dia sudah mengenalkanku pada ibunya, tapi tetap saja hubungan kami masih, _yeah_ —memangnya ada hubungan apa antara aku dengan Park Chanyeol? Kutegaskan, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

 _Well_ , belum.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, Park Chanyeol. Selamat malam." Sempat kulihat wajah Chanyeol tampak tak terlalu senang, tapi aku tak terlalu mengambil pusing. Aku akan berpamitan dengan _eomma_ dan berlarian menuju halte sebelum bis terakhir tiba.

"Pulanglah maka besok kau akan mendapati kalau semua tempat tidak akan ada yang mau menerima dirimu untuk pekerjaan sekecil apapun, atau—"

Sebelum aku berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol di konter dapur, lelaki itu sudah terlanjur menarik bahuku dan memaksa agar kami berdiri berhadapan. Dia melakukan tiga hal yang kubenci sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Satu, mengintimidasiku dengan tubuh besarnya yang menjulang tinggi itu. Dua, menatapku dalam-dalam seolah di dunia ini dia hanya ingin menatap diriku seorang saja. Dan tiga, lagi-lagi mengancamku dengan sesuatu karena dia ingin aku tetap bersamanya sepanjang waktu. Bukankah wajar kalau kukatakan dia itu menyebalkan?

"—menginaplah malam ini dan besok aku akan mengantarmu ke restoran pagi-pagi sekali. Bos macam apa yang tidak pernah datang ke restoran dan malah sibuk mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain?"

Mungkin si Park ini pikir aku akan tersanjung dengan sedikit sisi romantis tak wajar yang terselubung di balik ancamannya, namun dia salah. Bukan bait ke-dua kalimatnya yang menjadi pusat perhatianku, tapi yang pertama. Tentu saja, emosiku yang memang selalu mudah tersulut jelas langsung melonjak tanpa bisa kucegah. Karena sudah terbiasa hidup susah dan berjuang sendirian, aku tentu saja tidak bisa terima kalau ada orang lain yang menginjak-injak dan menganggap remeh usahaku hanya demi kepuasan mereka.

"Kau sedang mengancamku?" desisku dengan rahang yang saling beradu. "Kau ingin bilang kalau kau punya kuasa untuk membuatku tidak diterima bekerja dimana pun jadinya aku harus menerima ancamanmu kalau aku masih ingin melanjutkan hidup?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu—"

"Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku remeh sekali, Park Chanyeol? Karena aku tak punya apa-apa sedangkan kau punya segalanya, hal itu membuatmu merasa selalu bisa mengendalikan hidupku, iya kan?"

"Baekhyuna, dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Untuk apa mendengarkanmu kalau yang kau lakukan hanyalah memaksakan kehendakmu padaku?"

"Memaksakan kehendak?" Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar, "Kau bilang memberikan segala yang terbaik untuk kekasihku adalah memaksakan kehendak?"

"Hah, kekasih? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa jadi kuharap jangan sembarangan menyebut kata itu dihadapanku. Minggirlah, aku mau pulang dan tidak punya waktu luang untuk bertengkar denganmu malam ini," Aku menghempaskan tangannya tapi dia dengan keras kepala kembali menarikku hingga aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menatapnya jengah.

"Jadi sekarang kau juga ingin bilang kalau perasaanku padamu hanyalah omong-kosong, Byun Baekhyun?" Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol memaksaku untuk tetap berdiri di tempat. "Setelah mencoba membuktikannya padamu, kau masih ingin bilang semuanya adalah omong kosong?"

Mulut berbisaku seperti direkatkan dengan lem ketika mata bening itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Se-semudah itukah membuat orang seperti Park Chanyeol tersakiti? Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya menangis karena yang kulakukan hanyalah membela diri dari kesewenang-wenangan yang ia lakukan terhadapku. Tapi kenapa rasanya juga menyesakkan setelah menyadari ucapanku tadi ternyata menyinggung perasaan lelaki ini?

Apa... sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi dalam hidupku?

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu tentang perasaanmu—"

"Kau iya! Seharusnya kau paham tentang perasaanku tiap kali aku menyebutmu sebagai kekasihku!"

"Tapi aku memang bukan kekasihmu, Park Chanyeol—"

"Ah, jadi setelah aku menyelamatkanmu, menciummu malam itu, datang ke rumahmu, memberikan restoran, mempertemukanmu dengan ibuku dan kau menginap di sini—semua itu belum cukup untuk menjadikan kau sebagai kekasihku? Ah, harusnya sejak kemarin-kemarin itu kutiduri saja kau sebagai pembuktikan perasaanku dan sebagai tanda bahwa kau telah resmi menjadi kekasihku!"

Aku tersenyum sinis sebagai reaksi atas ucapannya. Segala rasa bersalah yang kupunya semenit lalu menguap entah kemana dan berganti dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Kalau ditanya, ingin sekali rasanya kulayangkan tinju ke mulutnya tapi aku terlalu marah hingga kedua tangan bergetarku tak punya tenaga untuk digerakkan.

"Hei, Tuan Park—aku tahu kau punya segalanya dan bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau hanya dengan menjentikkan jari saja. Namun kuberitahu kau, mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang tak bisa kau dapatkan dengan uang dan kekuasaanmu? Kenapa? Karena aku paling benci orang seperti kau—merasa paling berhak atas hidupku dan mengungkit-ungkit apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untukku!"

Dadaku menyesak jadi aku berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas.

"Apa? Meniduriku sebagai pembuktian? Kalau kau sebegitu frustrasinya ingin memiliki seorang kekasih, kenapa tidak kau tiduri saja jalang-jalang di luar sana sesuka hatimu? Tidak hanya satu, kau bisa dapatkan ribuan jalang sekaligus dengan hartamu yang berlimpah itu, mudah bukan? Ayolah, Byun Baekhyun itu tidak satu level denganmu jadi kenapa harus susah-susah melakukan apapun deminya?"

Aku tahu tangan Chanyeol terkepal dan wajahnya merah padam, tapi apa peduliku? Dia saja dengan bebasnya bisa menginjak-injak harga diriku, lalu kenapa aku harus menahan diri dengan semua ucapan pedas yang kupunya?

"Dengar, Park—aku tidak pernah minta kau selamatkan, aku juga tidak pernah minta diberi apa-apa olehmu. Terima kasih atas semuanya tapi kuharap kau berhenti sampai di sini. Dan tentang ciuman itu, itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku."

"Sama sekali tidak?" Mata Chanyeol menatapku dengan sorot tak percaya.

"Ya, sama sekali tidak!" Aku tersenyum remeh meski sebenarnya darahku sudah mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun, "Karena ciumanmu buruk sekali,"

Aku bohong, tapi entah setan mana yang merasukiku hingga aku bisa mengatakan dusta semacam itu, entahlah.

"Sudah dengar semuanya, bukan? Ambil kembali restoranmu dan jangan pernah ikut campur hidupku lagi. Aku mau pulang dan ini terakhir kalinya kau melihatku di sini!"

Prang!

Kami hanya tidak sadar kalau pertengkaran yang terjadi di dapur ini ternyata disaksikan oleh Chaeyoung. Ada pecahan kaca tersebar di lantai di dekat kakinya, sepertinya dia tengah memegang gelas dan terlalu terkejut dengan ucapanku hingga benda itu terlepas dari genggaman.

"Ja-jadi kalian akan putus karena ciuman putraku buruk sekali? Be-begitukah, Baekhyuna?"

Oh, tidak!

Aku memang bilang kalau aku menyukai Chaeyoung, tapi pada dasarnya, dia itu mirip dengan anaknya sehingga kami kerap diliputi oleh kesalah-pahaman. Ekspresi berlebihnya itu pula yang menyebabkan wanita itu tersedu-sedu karena tak terima kami berdua putus—itulah menurutnya—jadi dia merajuk dan mengancam tak mau melakukan apapun sampai kami berdua kembali berpacaran. Dia bahkan merosot ke lantai sambil menjejak-jejakkan kaki meminta agar kami menjalanin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih lagi, yang mana menurutku benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Chaeyoung! Berhenti menangis dan jangan buat semuanya bertambah buruk!"

"Hei, bisakah kau sopan sedikit pada ibumu?" Aku yang sedang berlutut di lantai sambil terus membujuk ibu Chanyeol tersebut itu agar berhenti menangis tentu saja merasa kesal. Harusnya dia yang bertanggung-jawab karena keadaan ini terjadi gara-gara dirinya. Bukannya memperbaiki situasi, yang ia lakukan malah memperparah segalanya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak sopan?"

Mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang setengah membentakku, langsung saja kekesalanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau pikir memanggil ibumu hanya dengan namanya saja itu adalah perbuatan sopan?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Menggantung perasaanku padahal kau tahu sendiri kalau aku menyukaimu—tidak, aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!—kau pikir itu juga perbuatan sopan?"

Kalian dengar? Baru saja Chanyeol bilang dia mencintaiku. Aku sudah pernah mendengar kalimat itu darinya sebelum ini, silahkan baca _chapter_ sebelumnya kalau lupa, tapi tetap saja—aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Park Chanyeol!" sergahku untuk menutupi diriku yang tiba-tiba saja gugup. Bagaimana mungkin dia bilang cinta padahal di sini masih ada ibunya?

"Kita sedang membahas ketidak-sopananmu pada _eomma_ , bukan aku yang—"

"Kau mengakui kalau yang kau lakukan itu juga tidak sopan, bukan? Kau tahu pasti kalau aku mencintaimu, tapi kau sengaja menarik-ulur dan mempermainkan perasaanku dan—"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaanmu!"

"Kau iya! Kau sangat ingin membuatku tersiksa oleh cintaku sendiri, karena itulah kau terus mempermainkanku sampai kau bosan! Padahal aku lihat sendiri kau begitu menikmati ciumanku malam itu di mobil malam itu—"

"Yak! Hentikan!" Aku bangkit berdiri dengan niat membungkam mulut Chanyeol pakai tanganku namun dia berhasil menangkap kedua pergelangan tanganku dan memaksaku untuk mendengar rahasia kami terbongkar mentah-mentah di hadapan Chaeyoung.

"—itu ciuman kita yang ketiga kalinya karena aku pernah menciummu dua kali sebelumnya—"

"Kubilang hentikan!" Mukaku merah padam menahan malu. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan kedua tangan dipegangi dan dengan posisi berdiri yang dipaksa menghadap lelaki brengsek itu seperti ini?

"—malah yang di mobil waktu itu kau sendiri yang mengangguk pasrah saat aku minta izin ingin menciummu sekali lagi, lalu sekarang kau bilang ciumanku benar-benar buruk?"

"Ber-henti, Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi—"

Kemana perginya sumpah serapahku? Kenapa semuanya mendadak kosong dan dunia seolah menyisakan kami berdua saja ketika aku menatap wajahnya yang juga merah padam namun bercampur dengan kesedihan itu?

"Tapi aku masih belum selesai, Byun Baekhyun! Baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau ternyata kepedulianku terlihat sebagai pemaksaan di matamu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik, aku tidak ingin kau kesusahan lagi—kalau kau memang tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi—"

Chanyeol melepas tanganku dan sekarang memegangi kedua bahuku erat-erat.

"—katakan di depan wajahku sendiri kalau kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku dan kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku sampai kapan pun. Ayo, ucapkan dan jangan diam saja."

"A-aku ti-tidak—"

"Katakan yang jelas!"

"Aku-ti-tidak men—"

Harusnya gampang saja bukan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat seperti yang ia pinta? Apa susahnya bilang kalau aku tidak mencintainya dan tidak ingin jadi pacarnya sampai kapan pun? Tapi nyatanya, lidahku seperti kelu dan aku seolah lupa bagaimana caranya berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak—"

"Lambat sekali."

Rahangku dipegangi dan kepalaku dipaksa untuk mendongak.

Dia menciumku lagi.

Di depan Chaeyoung yang aku tidak tahu masih menangis atau bagaimana karena posisiku yang membelakangi wanita tersebut.

Bibirku dikulum dan lidahku dipilin-pilin oleh lidahnya seolah ingin melampiaskan kekecewaan yang ia simpan untukku.

Ciumannya membuatku hampir pingsan. Aku tidak kuasa menolak karena tubuhku seakan tidak ingin lepas dari ciumannya yang menyebabkanku hilang akal. Secara bergantian, dia menggilas habis setiap milimeter permukaan bibirku dan tidak peduli sama sekali meski liurku sudah berceceran di sekitar mulut. Ketika akhirnya dia melepaskan ciuman itu, disitulah aku melihat wajah patah hati seorang Park Chanyeol yang membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit tak terkira.

"Katakan di depan wajahku kalau ciumanku barusan benar-benar buruk. Katakan, Baekhyuna!"

Semenit. Dua menit. Yang kulakukan cuma memandanginya seperti orang tolol.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya?"

Aku menunduk, tak mau dia melihat ke dalam mataku yang memang tidak pintar menyembunyikan kebohongan.

"Baiklah, kuanggap diam-mu sebagai _ya_ dan itu artinya kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku dan ciumanku memang buruk sekali."

Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur sekali lalu mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Pergilah, kau bebas sekarang."

—

I'm sorry but I think that I have no more confidence to write ffs. But thanks a lot for the support, love you all.

Spain, el 12 de 3, 2019.


	11. Chapter 11

**LAST KISS**

* * *

"Pergilah, kau bebas sekarang."

Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk pergi tapi yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah angkat kaki dari rumah Chaeyoung setelah mengelus kepalaku untuk yang terakhir kali. Dia pergi hanya dengan pakaian yang melekat di badan, tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar deru mobil bergerak meninggalkan pekarangan rumah.

Aku kalut, kebingungan dan takut—kutolehkan pandangan pada Chaeyoung masih berdiri di belakang untuk meminta bantuan, tapi dia malah sibuk memandangi layar ponselnya sambil terus tersenyum.

" _Eomma_ —" panggilku pelan seakan-akan tak lagi tersisa tenagaku di badan. "—bagaimana ini? Chanyeol pergi—"

"Biarkan saja. Ah, kalian berdua sungguh manis sekali! Lihat, ini persis ciuman yang ada di drama-drama! Tidak, ini bahkan lebih bagus lagi dari semua ciuman yang pernah kulihat!"

Chaeyoung sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia berhenti menangis tapi yang kutahu dia ternyata merekam ciumanku dengan Chanyeol tadi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia lebih fokus pada hiburannya daripada fakta bahwa putranya pergi dari rumah karena ulahku, hal itu membuatku merasa semakin bersalah melebihi apapun.

Karena merasa tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan kepanikanku, akhirnya aku menangis sambil berdiri. Kututupi kedua mataku dengan lengan dan aku mulai terisak seperti anak kecil. Kenapa aku harus berbicara sekasar itu pada Chanyeol? Kenapa aku harus terpancing emosi padahal dia punya niat baik yang selalu kusalah-artikan? Dan sekarang setelah ia pergi, kenapa hatiku rasanya kosong sekali? Aku tahu aku tidak bermaksud sejahat itu, tapi kenapa tak kuhalangi langkahnya ketika meninggalkanku beberapa menit silam?

Aku terus terisak hingga kurasakan tubuhku dipeluk dari depan.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah, putraku sayang."

Tubuh Chaeyoung yang juga menjulang tinggi itu bisa memelukku tanpa kesulitan. Dia membiarkanku membasahi pundak gaun mahalnya dengan airmataku. Wanita itu juga tak henti-hentinya membelai kepalaku sambil berbisik menyuruh agar aku meluapkan seluruh perasaanku dengan tangisan.

"Chan-Chanyeol—" bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja aku tak sanggup.

"Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Dia pergi—Chanyeol marah padaku—"

"Tenanglah, Baekhyuna. Chanyeol hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya dan dia tidak pergi jauh-jauh, kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir luar biasa. Padahal aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, iya kan? Aku sendiri yang bilang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Aku sendiri yang bilang dia pemaksa dan suka mengendalikan hidupku. Aku sendiri yang bilang ciumannya buruk—lalu kenapa pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang sedih luar biasa?

"Kau belum bisa tidur?"

Karena kejadiannya seperti ini, Chaeyoung tidak mengizinkanku pulang dan menyuruhku agar menginap saja. Lagipula Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir akan bertengkar lagi dengannya malam ini. Namun meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berguling di ranjang sambil terus menghela nafas berat dengan pikiran yang tertuju pada satu orang.

"Mh, belum—" jawabku dengan suara sengau. Chaeyoung tersenyum sendu kemudian menggenggam tanganku dengan lembutnya, "Mau tidur di kamar Chanyeol saja?"

* * *

Besoknya, aku terbangun dengan tubuh segar bugar meski mataku sembab karena menangis semalaman. Kamar Chanyeol yang sarat akan aroma tubuhnya membuat tidurku nyenyak, dan aku bermimpi tentang lelaki itu entah karena apa. Itu pulalah yang menyebabkan pagiku dipenuhi dengan kerinduan dan dengan malu-malu akhirnya aku mengutarakan maksudku saat kami sedang sarapan di meja makan.

"Em, _eomma_?"

"Ya? Kau mau rotinya lagi?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Itu, apakah—apakah Chanyeol bilang dia akan pulang hari ini?"

Wanita itu tersenyum geli. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi aku yakin sekali dia sedang menganggap wajah malu-malu yang kubuat saat bertanya terlihat lucu sekali. Ya, aku tidak punya ponsel dan tidak punya nomor Chanyeol—aku tidak tahu harus menghubunginya dengan cara apa. Semalaman aku terus saja mengkhawatirkannya. Kemana dia pergi? Dimana dia tidur tadi malam? Apakah ia masih marah padaku? Apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan kalau aku bebas? Jujur saja, semua itu mengusikku dengan amat sangat.

"Tidak. Chanyeol belum ada menghubungiku bahkan sampai sekarang,"

Air mukaku berubah murung dan roti yang sedang kusantap tak lagi menggugah seleraku. "Ah, seperti itu ternyata."

"Tapi aku bisa membawamu menemuinya. Apakah kau bersedia?"

Entah terbuat dari apa hati ibu dari Park Chanyeol ini. Dia telah melihat sendiri bagaimana aku memperlakukan putranya dengan buruk, namun dia masih saja membantuku mencarikan jalan keluar. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih dengan cara apa lagi.

"Di sini?"

Sehabis sarapan dan berbenah, Chaeyoung membawaku naik mobilnya ke satu tempat yang tak asing lagi.

"Iya , di sini. Setiap ada masalah, Chanyeol pasti akan pergi ke tempat ini, berdiam di dapur sambil mencoba membuat resep baru dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuka restoran lebih awal."

Aku menghela nafas berat, "Bi-bisakah kita pulang saja?"

"Ei, kenapa?"

"A-aku takut—"

"Hei, tak perlu takut, Baekhyuna—meski kau salah karena telah menghakimi maksud Chanyeol tanpa tahu yang sesungguhnya, tapi putraku juga tidak bisa dibenarkan karena dia melakukan semuanya tanpa persetujuanmu. Dia memang sedikit pemaksa, kuakui itu."

Aku tertunduk dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah aku akan masuk dan menemui Chanyeol atau tetap menjadi seorang pecundang dengan kabur saja?

"Dia memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran, maksudku Chanyeol. Anak itu memang sudah terbiasa hidup keras sejak kecil meski kami tak pernah kekurangan, itu jugalah yang membuatnya sedikit keras kepala kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Aku sangat bahagia karena sekarang Chanyeol merasa telah menemukan pujaan hatinya—yaitu dirimu, Baekhyuna. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin dia mendapatkan cintamu dengan cara pemaksaan."

Padahal aku sendiri yang selalu mengatakan Chanyeol adalah pemaksa, tapi mendengar ibunya sendiri mengatakan hal yang sama malah membuatku menaruh rasa iba pada lelaki itu.

Yang kumaksud adalah—aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana menanggapi pernyataan cintanya, namun—dia tidak mungkin serius, kan?

"Turunlah dan temui dia. Bicara yang baik-baik dengannya dan jangan bertengkar lagi, oke? Kalian berdua adalah putraku dan kehadiranmu di keluarga kami membuat kebahagiaanku bertambah, Baekhyuna. Jadi, kuharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa harus saling menyakiti."

"Te-terima kasih, _eomma_." Tanpa malu-malu, segera saja kusurukkan tubuhku ke pelukan Chaeyoung yang ada di kursi pengemudi sambil membayangkan betapa beruntungnya nanti siapapun yang menjadi pasangan dan menantu di keluarga Park—tak ada yang lebih baik ketimbang punya mertua seperti Chaeyoung.

Lima menit kemudian, aku turun dan melambai pada ibu Chanyeol yang langsung pergi melajukan mobil mewahnya.

" _Phew_! Tidak apa-apa, Byun Baekhyun! Semua akan baik-baik saja!" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Aku menatap bangunan restoran milik Chanyeol dari luar terutama pada bagian papan namanya yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu, **"La cocina de Chanyeol"** —bahkan ketika melihat namanya saja sudah bisa membuat senyumku terkembang. Karena waktu itu aku datang pada malam hari, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan seberapa luas restoran ini. Ternyata ada dua bangunan yang digabung menjadi satu. Chanyeol membawaku ke bangunan yang satunya yang lebih besar, tapi sepertinya tempat itu dikhususkan untuk makan malam romantis ataupun pada pengunjung yang butuh privasi.

Di bangunan satunya yang lebih kecil sepertinya memang sengaja didesain seperti sebuah kafe di Spanyol pada umumnya yang menyediakan menu _breakfast_ dan _lunch_ dengan sentuhan yang lebih kasual dan sepertinya lebih menargetkan anak-anak muda. Ada semak mawar menghiasi bagian luar kafe itu, dilengkapi dengan kursi-kursi dan payung berwarna-warni—aku merasa betah hanya dengan memandanginya dari luar, tapi kemudian aku ingat ada alasan yang lebih penting hingga aku datang ke tempat ini sekarang.

"Permisi—"

Lonceng kecil yang diletakkan di atas pintu masuk bergemerincing merdu dan seorang gadis muda berwajah ramah menyambutku di balik konter.

"Selamat datang di _la cocina de Chanyeol_!"

Aku membalas sapaannya sambil membungkuk kikuk, mataku bergulir mencari satu sosok namun kekecewaan merambati karena tak kutemukan di dalam sini. Kafenya lumayan ramai tapi masih ada beberapa tempat duduk yang tersisa.

"Anda mau pesan apa? Menu sarapan hari ini adalah _bla-bla-bla_ —Tuan, apa Anda mendengarku?"

"E-eh? Ah, aku hanya—jadi maksudku... Apakah Chanyeol ada di sini?"

Hening dan kupikir aku mau berlari kabur saja sekarang. Tapi ketika gadis itu mengubah ekspresinya dari curiga menjadi senyum lebar, aku merasa sedikit lega. "Ah, Chanyeol _oppa_! Baiklah, akan kupanggilkan."

Gadis itu berlalu meninggalkanku yang berdiri canggung di depan konter. Tak lama kemudian, sekitar setengah menit, seseorang bertubuh tinggi besar dan menggunakan kemeja hitam yang sikunya digulung di balik apron putih yang ia kenakan muncul lalu mengambil alih bagian konter depan.

"Anda butuh sesuatu, Tuan?"

Aku terdiam. Memangnya respon seperti apa yang bisa kuberi kalau orang yang kucari-cari pada akhirnya menemuiku dengan wajah datar dan memanggilku Tuan padahal biasanya dia selalu bilang Baekhyuna, Baekhyunku dan semacamnya hingga aku muak? Belum pernah kulihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seperti ini, walau kami belum saling kenal terlalu lama.

"Tuan? Anda ingin memesan sesuatu atau tidak? Kalau iya, cepatlah dan kalau tidak, minggirlah karena masih ada pelanggan lain yang antri di belakangmu."

Aku melirik ke belakang dan memang ada yang antri di sana. Karena dadaku langsung sesak akibat ucapan Chanyeol begitu datar dan dia berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku, akhirnya aku minggir dan membiarkan dia melayani orang lain terlebih dahulu.

Benar-benar canggung, serius. Aku tidak tahu harus tetap di sini atau pergi saja, namun di ambang kekalutanku, gadis muda yang tadi menjaga konter datang menghampiri dan mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Aku sempat melirik Chanyeol yang sibuk membuatkan pesanan, tapi dia tidak melihatku sedikit pun.

"Ah, jadi kau adalah Baekhyun yang telah membuat _boss_ kami jadi seperti itu?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menarikkan kursi dan menyuruhku duduk. " _Boss_ jarang berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Namun tadi pagi ketika kami datang, kami mendapati dia ada di dapur dan membuatkan banyak sekali masakan tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Biasanya dia selalu mengajak berbincang, bercanda dan tentu saja datang terlambat setiap harinya—namun hari ini berbeda, dia terlihat lebih pemurung."

"Lalu kenapa—kau bilang aku yang membuat dia seperti itu?" ujarku pelan.

Gadis itu terkekeh lagi. "Tentu saja! Rumor telah berkembang di antara para _staff_ yang menyaksikan _boss_ membawa seseorang yang manis dan imut untuk makan malam romantis beberapa waktu lalu—tentu saja aku tidak tahu karena _shift_ -ku adalah pagi—dan mereka juga bilang seseorang itu adalah pacar dari _boss_ kami."

Mendengar kata pacar disebut, wajahku kontan memerah.

"A-aku bukan pacar—"

"Begitukah? Lalu kalau bukan pacar, kenapa kau datang ke sini dan mencarinya? Dan kenapa juga pupil mata Chanyeol _oppa_ melebar ketika kuberitahu ada seseorang yang manis, imut dan menggemaskan yang sedang menunggunya di konter depan?"

Aku merengut dan gadis itu terkekeh semakin kencang hingga menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung.

"Namaku Jiae, omong-omong. Senang berkenalan denganmu dan aku harus kembali bekerja kalau tidak ingin _boss_ memecatku. Tunggulah di sini, dan _fighting_!"

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang sepeninggalan Jiae, nama gadis itu. Lihat saja, pekerja Chanyeol di tempat ini rata-rata adalah wanita yang kesemuanya cantik dan menarik—lalu kenapa—

—dia malah menaruh hati padaku? Memangnya apa yang ia lihat dariku hingga harus mengaku-aku sebagai jodohku diantara milyaran orang lainnya?

Aku terus menunggu dan masih menunggu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk melayani di konter. Dia tidak melihat ke arahku sama sekali, sudah pasti aku merasa kecewa karenanya. Setelah satu jam menunggu dan dia sama sekali tak menghampiriku, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi saja.

Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?

Aku memang salah karena sudah berbicara kasar, tapi setidaknya aku datang ke sini untuk mengajaknya berbicara dan meminta maaf. Kalau dia tidak mau dan tidak peduli dengan kehadiranku, haruskah aku memaksanya untuk menerimaku di sini?

Tidak penting. Harusnya aku tidak menghabiskan energiku melayani Chanyeol yang tidak penting itu karena hari ini aku juga punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan. Kedatanganku ke sini membuat rencana melamar pekerjaanku di tempat lain menjadi batal.

Aku pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan kesal. Namun jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang menyambutku di depan sana persis ketika kakiku melangkah keluar—kekesalanku belum ada apa-apanya.

Mereka ada di sana, Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis cantik bak dewi yang jika dilihat dari sisi mana pun lebih dari pantas untuk menjadi pacar lelaki itu. Keduanya tertawa riang. Gadis itu menyentuh bahu Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan elusan pelan di rambutnya.

Mungkin Chanyeol sedang bahagia hingga ia tidak menyadari aku berdiri di sini dengan kedua lutut gemetar. Barulah ketika mereka selesai berbasa-basi dan beranjak untuk masuk ke restoran, dia melihatku tepat ketika ia berbalik.

Sayangnya keadaanku waktu itu sungguh memalukan—airmata di wajah dan tubuh merosot di dekat pintu masuk karena terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Aku selalu bilang kami bukan kekasih, tapi kenapa responku malah jadi seperti ini?

Mau tahu apa yang lebih memalukan?

Chanyeol dan gadis itu hanya melirik sekilas—aku sempat mendengar perempuan itu bilang, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"—namun hanya itu saja, setelahnya mereka masuk ke restoran dan tak memperdulikanku lagi.

Bahkan Chanyeol tak mau menyempatkan diri untuk membantuku berdiri, atau setidaknya menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja—ia meninggalkanku dengan seorang gadis yang menggamit lengannya mesra.

Ternyata ciumannya malam itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Chanyeol benar-benar membiarkanku bebas setelah itu.

* * *

Spain, el 12 de 3, 2019.


	12. Chapter 12

**MOMENTS**

* * *

Lupakan sedikit soal masa lalu, bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan tentang masa-masa awal kehamilanku saja?

Baiklah, aku sedang hamil dua bulan lebih dua minggu dan kupikir semua orang memperlakukanku bak benda langka terakhir yang tersisa di muka bumi.

"Pelan-pelan, Baekhyuna."

Aku langsung memutar mata bosan karena menurutku Chanyeol benar-benar kelewatan. Apanya yang pelan-pelan kalau yang kulakukan cuma melipat pakaian saja?

"Chanyeol, aku ini sedang hamil, oke?—bukannya sedang terjangkit penyakit berbahaya yang tiap kali bergerak akan membuat tulangku berderak patah dan semacamnya!"

"Tapi aku khawatir," dia memajukan bibir. "Serat-serat kain ini bisa melukai kulitmu, Baekhyuna. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu dan calon bayiku di dalam situ. Nak? Nak? Bisa kau dengar _daddy_?" Dia dengan konyolnya menyelipkan kepala di pangkuanku untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan di perutku yang belum buncit sedikit pun.

"Menyentuh kain tak akan membahayakanku, Park, _please._ "

"Kenapa tidak? Bisa saja ada serat yang terlepas dan terurai hingga panjang sekali—lalu kau tidak tahu kalau seratnya tersangkut dan terlilit di jarimu—lalu kau tanpa sengaja menginjaknya hingga kau terjatuh—lalu bayiku—"

"Astaga! Bukankah kau ini berlebihan sekali? Aku hanya melipat pakaian, Park Chanyeol, bukannya sedang bermain dalam _Final Destination_!"

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Kau tidak lihat ada banyak kasus bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung tubuh mereka pakai kain? Itu artinya kain bisa membahayakan, bukan?"

"Terserah kau saja." Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan ocehan-ocehan tak masuk akalnya dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Semenjak mengetahui tentang kabar kehamilanku, semua orang rasanya berubah over-protektif, terutama suamiku. Dia selalu ingin menempeliku 24/7, memantau setiap pergerakan kecil yang kubuat, memastikan kalau nutrisiku terpenuhi hingga yang sekecil-kecilnya—dan dia punya pekerjaan baru, yaitu menjadi kaki, tangan, mata, telinga dan mulutku karena dia bilang aku hanya perlu diam saja agar energiku tidak habis terbuang. Tentu saja itu semua membuatku sebal meski di sisi lain juga terkadang menyenangkan.

"Hei, sini—biar aku yang memasukkannya ke dalam lemari,"

"Chanyeol, aku bisa sendiri—"

"Berikan padaku dan duduk manis saja di situ, Baekhyunku sayang." Dia menuntunku duduk di tepian ranjang dengan gaya seolah-olah aku ini adalah nenek tua yang tak bisa duduk sendiri dengan baik hingga perlu dituntun untuk melakukannya.

"Ck, mau sampai kapan kau memperlakukanku seperti ini terus?" gerutuku sebal karena untuk memasukkan baju ke dalam lemari saja aku tidak boleh. "Aku juga butuh bergerak, kau tahu?"

Dia hanya membalas protesku dengan cengiran saat mengambil alih pekerjaanku menata pakaian ke dalam lemari, lalu setelahnya membungkuk hingga membuat mata kami sejajar. "Kau butuh bergerak?"

"Tentu saja! Bergerak itu juga baik untuk kandunganku, jadi _bla-bla-bla_."

Selagi aku membeberkan semua pengetahuan baru tentang kehamilan yang kudapat dari buku maupun internet, yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah menelusuri garis rambutku dengan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bergerak. Dengan satu syarat—"

Chanyeol mengecup bibirku singkat sekali, "—bergeraklah di atasku, Baekhyuna."

"Kau saja yang bergerak sendiri!"

* * *

"Chanyeol, aku bisa makan sendiri—"

"Tapi sendoknya tidak ringan, Baekhyuna. Bagaimana kalau tanganmu terkilir karena benda ini terlalu berat dan ujung-ujungnya kau harus mengenakan _gips_ dan—"

"Ya Tuhan!" Aku menepuk jidat karena tak habis pikir dengan semua tingkah berlebihan pria di sebelahku ini. "Hanya sebuah sendok, oke? Belum pernah tercatat dalam buku sejarah kalau ada orang yang tangannya terkilir hanya karena memegang sendok!"

"Ada!"

"Siapa?"

"Kalau aku keras kepala tetap ingin memegang sendok itu dan makan sendiri—maka kau akan jadi orang yang pertama mengalaminya,"

"Astaga, _eomma_ —tolong aku!"

Tentu saja perdebatan kecil yang terjadi karena sikap berlebihan Chanyeol adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Chaeyoung. Wanita itu hanya mengulum senyum dan tak mau susah-susah menasehati putranya karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua sama dalam hal ini.

"Dia hanya ingin menyuapimu, Baekhyuna. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

"Tapi aku bisa makan sendiri, _eomma_ —"

"Sst, kau tahu tidak? Bagi orang hamil, disuapi oleh pasangannya telah terbukti membawa dampak yang sangat bagus untuk kandungan. Selain bisa menambah keromantisan, bayi yang saat masih berada di kandungan senantiasa mendapat kasih sayang dari ayahnya—bayi itu juga tahu kalau makanan yang masuk ke perut ibu mereka adalah berasal dari suapan sang ayah—akan lebih bahagia bila dibandingkan dengan yang tidak,"

"Kau dengar itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Buka mulutnya, aaaa—"

Karena terpaksa, akhirnya aku mau saja disuapi oleh Chanyeol hingga makan malam jatahku habis semuanya.

"Sekarang giliranku!" desisku penuh dendam kesumat. Aku bergantian menyuapi Chanyeol banyak sekali sampai-sampai pipinya menggembung dan dia nyaris mengibarkan bendera putih karena aku memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya secara membabi-buta.

" _Mum_ , lihat? Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mencintaiku sama sekali! Aku menyuapinya dengan lembut dan sabar tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan padaku!"

Aku dan Chaeyoung terkekeh, namun selanjutnya kucuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Chanyeol ketika akan bangkit dari kursi. "Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku mau menikah denganmu."

Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya yang baru kucium sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tidak buruk juga. Hei, Baekhyuna, biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya!"

"Santailah sedikit, Park Chanyeol. Aku cuma mau memasukkan piring kotor ke dalam _dishwasher_ dan biarkan mesinnya yang bekerja—jangan terlalu berlebihan,"

"Tapi mengangkat piring-piring itu berat, Baekhyuna—kasihan kalau bayiku di dalam sana mengalami guncangan."

Seperti itulah sekelumit kisah yang kerap terjadi sehari-hari. Seusai makan malam, biasanya Chaeyoung akan membuatkan susu hamil untukku dan jus awet muda berisi berbagai macam buah dan sayuran untuk dirinya sendiri lalu kami akan menghabiskan malam di ruang nonton untuk bersantai.

"Aku tiba-tiba mau mencicipi susu hamil Baekhyun, _mum_ —"

"Kau serius?"

"Uhm, tampaknya lezat sekali."

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat Chanyeol menatap gelas susuku dengan mata nyalang. Yah, aku memang jarang mengidamkan sesuatu. Kalau pun sedang ingin, yang kuidamkan adalah hal yang mudah ditemui jadi aku jarang merepotkan orang-orang tentang yang satu itu.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Dia yang lebih sering mengidam tapi Chaeyoung bilang hal itu adalah wajar. Terkadang aku menemukannya tengah menyantap sekotak kue secara diam-diam di dapur tengah malam, menonton drama sendirian hingga berurai airmata—untuk urusan mengidam, terkadang aku bingung sebenarnya yang tengah hamil itu adalah aku atau Chanyeol?

"Ini, cicipi sedikit." Aku memberikan gelas susuku dan suamiku itu langsung meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan—" Ia mengernyit sebentar ketika cairan putih pekat itu mengenai lidahnya, "—tapi spermamu terasa lebih manis."

"YAK!"

* * *

"Chanyeol, serius—aku masih punya tangan untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahku sendiri!"

"Biarkan aku saja yang—"

"Aku akan menggosok gigiku sendiri, minggir!"

Kami berdesakan di depan wastafel karena Chanyeol terus saja berusaha merebut sikat gigi yang sudah masuk di mulutku. Dari tadi ia bersikeras mau membantuku menyikat gigi, yang mana menurutku itu adalah penawaran paling konyol yang pernah ada. Tapi yang lebih konyol lagi adalah piyama yang kami kenakan. Chanyeol bilang memakai celana tidak terlalu bagus untuk orang hamil, jadi setidaknya, aku harus pakai baju tidur model terusan seperti ini agar perutku leluasa di malam hari, entahlah.

Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah karena aku tampak sangat imut dengan baju demikian, titik.

"Ya Tuhan, cukup dengan semua ini!" Aku mencubit perut Chanyeol lalu menendang bokongnya agar ia pergi saja—tapi dia malah memelukku dari belakang dengan tangan dikalungkan di leherku sambil mengusak-usakkan wajahnya di rambutku.

"Tidak mau pergi~" rengeknya. Sulit untuk mendapatkan privasi kalau kau sudah berumah tangga, bahkan untuk sekedar menyikat gigi dan mencuci wajah di malam hari saja harus melewati hal-hal yang seperti ini.

"Kubilang pergi, _please_. Aku ada di sini, Park, bukannya pergi ke Zimbabwe."

"Baiklah, sikat gigimu sendiri dan biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini."

Karena tak mau berdebat, akhirnya aku membiarkan dia memeluk sambil mengendusiku selagi aku bersusah payah melakukan ritual malam hariku.

Chanyeol berubah lebih manja setelah aku hamil. Dimana-mana harusnya aku yang manja, tapi yang terjadi malah kebalikannya. Kumaklumi, tapi terkadang kemanjaan Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi kutolerir.

"Sekarang keluar, aku mau _poop_."

"Aku ikut."

"Yak!"

"Ah, aku tiba-tiba ingin _poop_ juga," ujarnya sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Kalau begitu, kau duluan saja—aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi tamu di bawah,"

"Aku juga mau _poop_ di kamar mandi tamu kalau begitu,"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kuberitahu, dia tidak benar-benar ingin buang air karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah bersamaku bahkan di saat aku butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri sekali pun.

"Aku tidak jadi saja kalau begitu,"

"Hei, jangan merajuk dulu~ aku hanya bercanda," Chanyeol cepat-cepat menahan tubuhku yang sudah akan berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan kaki terhentak. "Silahkan, Tuan Putri—tempat ini milikmu dan kutunggu kau di ranjang, oke?"

Akhirnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku selesai dengan segala urusanku dan bersiap akan tidur—saat itulah aku melihat suamiku ternyata telah meringkuk dengan pulasnya di ranjang dengan bibir sedikit membuka.

"Hei, aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur!" Kucolek tubuhnya namun ia tak merespon. Kutiupi wajahnya dan hasilnya masih sama—dia benar-benar tertidur karena menungguku terlalu lama. Wajar saja dia seperti itu, melayaniku bak ratu seharian sudah pasti menguras tenaganya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu saja. Aku menyelimutinya dan duduk di ranjang sambil memandanginya dengan segala perasaan yang masih sulit untuk kuekspresikan dengan baik di hadapannya. Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat keseluruhan aspek wajahnya—hal itu membuatku tak henti mengucapkan syukur karena memiliki seorang suami seperti dia.

"Chanyeol, aku cinta sekali padamu," bisikku sambil mengecup keningnya lembut. Kalau saja aku mengucapkan itu saat ia sadar, mungkin dia akan berjingkrak dan membuat heboh seisi Korea di tengah malam buta. Aku memang tidak pintar mengucapkan hal-hal manis, jadi aku merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol karena untuk bagian yang satu ini aku tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali. Mungkin dia mengharapkan aku juga akan sering-sering mengutarakan cinta, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah keketusanku saja.

"Kau pasti letih seharian ini mengurusiku, iya kan? Terima kasih ya, kau itu adalah suami paling hebat di dunia—apa kau tahu itu?" bisikku lagi sambil mengelus rambutnya yang tebal. Meski aku kesal karena kehamilanku membuatku seperti dipenjara, tapi setidaknya aku mengerti kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu, maksudku Chanyeol dan ibu mertuaku.

"Baekhyuna, aku mengandung dan membesarkan Chanyeol seorang diri—tanpa ada yang peduli, tanpa ada yang memperhatikan. Karena itulah, aku tak ingin kau merasakan hal yang pernah kualami dulu." Itulah yang ibu mertuaku katakan suatu hari.

"Waktu itu aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya punya ibu mertua yang mau memperhatikanku sedikit saja? Sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah akan jadi mertua yang baik untuk menantuku kelak. Aku berjanji akan memperhatikan dan merawatnya dengan baik selama dia hamil—dan selamanya."

Mengingat ucapan itu membuatku kembali tersenyum. Kurang apa lagi hidup baruku sekarang? Bibirku memang ketus, tapi hatiku selalu menghangat tiap kali perhatian itu kuterima.

"Baekhyuna? Kau sudah selesai?" Chanyeol menggeliat sebentar lalu mengucek matanya pelan. "Maaf, sepertinya aku ketiduran—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau pasti terlalu letih seharian ini. Tidurlah,"

Dia menggelung tubuhnya seperti kucing dan menyurukkan kepalanya lebih dalam agar elusanku di rambutnya semakin terasa. Kalau saja tingkahnya normal dan tidak berlebihan hingga membuatku sebal, aku betah-betah saja memanjakan Chanyeol hingga semalam suntuk.

"Kau belum mengantuk?"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Aku masih ingin mengelus rambutmu hingga kau tertidur."

Lihat, betapa mudahnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Hanya dengan ucapan sepele seperti itu, wajahnya langsung berseri-seri dan matanya berbinar indah.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin mengelus perutmu—"

"Silahkan,"

Aku merasa nyaman sekali dengan usapannya di perutku, mungkin bayi kami juga merasa demikian hingga akhirnya suasana hatiku kembali bagus.

"Kenapa perutmu belum tampak besar?" tanya Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian, "Apa dia benar-benar tumbuh di dalam sana?"

"Tentu saja dia bertumbuh! Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi maka pertanyaanmu akan berubah menjadi, 'Kenapa sekarang perutmu besar sekali?'—kujamin itu."

"Hei, kenapa cemberut? Apa kau pikir aku akan mengeluh kalau nanti perutmu besarnya sudah mencapai ukuran maksimal?"

Aku mengangguk samar karena memang itulah yang sejujurnya kupikirkan. Perut buncit dan besar tentunya tak menarik untuk dilihat. Chanyeol akan bosan padaku dan—

"Itu tak akan terjadi, Baekhyuna. Perutmu ramping atau berlemak sekali pun, kau adalah yang terbaik untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengeluhkan apapun selagi kau tetap bersamaku,"

Lihat, lihat—masihkah aku tega memaki-maki pria yang terkadang menyebalkan ini setelah mengetahui semua perasaannya padaku adalah tulus?

"Bohong!" sergahku dengan nada manja.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

"Benarkah? Janji tak akan mengeluh?"

"Janji."

Chanyeol mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingkingku lalu mengecup jariku dengan penuh penghayatan.

Kami kembali berbincang dengan penuh kemesraan hingga dua puluh menit kemudian. Porsi yang lebih banyak adalah tentang bayi kami—seperti apa dia nanti, apa jenis kelaminnya, siapa namanya, dan segala macam imajinasi indah yang membuat kami tersenyum bersama-sama membayangkan keindahan itu.

"Park Chanyeol—"

"Hm?"

Aku melepaskan diri dari bahunya yang sejak beberapa saat lalu kujadikan sebagai tempat bersandar.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah?" Dia menatapku penuh antusias. Terlebih ketika aku mulai mempreteli satu per satu kancing piyama yang kupakai dari yang teratas.

"Ung! Karena kau jadi anak baik hari ini, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah."

Matanya nyaris keluar dari rongga saat melihat gerakan pelan-pelan namun menggodaku yang pada akhirnya mengusik sesuatu dalam dirinya secepat sambaran kilat. Dia sudah menegang bahkan sebelum aku selesai melepas pakaian. Karena Chanyeol juga pakai piyama, jadi mudah saja untuk mengetahui benda pribadinya sudah tegang sempurna dan minta dikeluarkan dari dalam baju yang ia pakai.

"Mumpung perutku masih ramping, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan satu ronde malam ini? Akan susah untuk melakukannya kalau nanti perutku sudah besar,"

Astaga. Astaga. Pipiku memerah dengan hebatnya saat mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa tahu malu.

"Hanya satu ronde?" Ia mengangkat alis.

"Kau mau dua?"

"Bagaimana dengan tujuh ronde?"

"Yak! Aku tidak akan kuat melayanimu selama itu!"

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Dua sudah cukup untukku, Baekhyuna."

Namun malam itu, Chanyeol menggumuliku lebih dari dua ronde hingga rasanya aku mau pingsan saja.

* * *

Spain, el 12 de 3, 2019.


	13. Chapter 13

**SILENT EYES**

* * *

Oke, mari kita lanjut.

Pada dasarnya, aku adalah lelaki yang tidak percaya cinta. Mungkin cinta memang ada—tapi bukan untuk seseorang sepertiku yang tak punya apa-apa. Karena itu pulalah aku sulit untuk menerima segenap perasaan yang Chanyeol tawarkan untukku.

Dia bilang mencintaiku? Ah, omong kosong!

Benteng hatiku begitu keras. Dan ketika pada akhirnya aku terbakar oleh sesuatu yang enggan untuk kuakui, namun baiklah—api cemburu—tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan itu dan kembali menjalani hidupku.

Chanyeol pasti bangga sekali kalau tahu airmata yang menetes di pipiku itu adalah karena ulahnya. Di belakangku, dia pasti bersorak-sorak karena telah berhasil meluluh-lantakkan perasaan lelaki miskin dan gampang diperdaya sepertiku. Sial.

" _Eomma_ rindu~ Kenapa tidak mengunjungiku sama sekali, hm?"

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian di restoran Chanyeol berlalu dan selama itu pulalah aku memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Park. Aku tidak datang ke rumah mereka, aku tidak mau tahu tentang kabar mereka—tapi sayangnya, Ibu Chanyeol itu muncul di studio kecilku dengan mata bengkak. Dia langsung memeluk dan menciumi pipiku seakan aku adalah putra kandungnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

Bukan Chanyeol yang membuatnya menangis hingga sembab begitu, tapi aku—katanya. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena tidak melihatku sehari saja. Dia juga tidak berselera untuk makan karena biasanya ada aku yang menemaninya sambil bersantap. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa, tapi melihat Chaeyoung seperti ini membuatku merasa seperti diharapkan. Akhirnya eksistensiku di dunia ini diharapkan oleh orang lain. Mama Chaeyoung juga bilang kalau dia terus memikirkanku hingga ia tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya mencariku hingga ke studio.

Dan apakah—Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama? Maksudku, apakah selama tiga hari ini dia pernah berpikir tentangku meski hanya sebentar?

Kalau tidak, hm, tidak apa-apa.

Berarti yang bodoh adalah aku yang sialnya memikirkan lelaki itu hingga aku nyaris gila.

"Kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?"

"Belum. Tapi akan segera dapat, kuharap." Aku mencoba tersenyum meski sulit. Karena seluruh perasaanku terkuras oleh Chanyeol, rasanya realita bahwa hidupku yang keras tanpa pekerjaan tetap semakin membuat beban di pundakku bertambah berat.

"Begitukah?" Chaeyoung menyesap teh murahan yang kuseduh untuknya dengan penuh nikmat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja denganku saja, Baekhyuna?"

"E-eh? Maksud _eomma_?"

"Bekerjalah denganku dan buat Chanyeol menyesal."

Wanita itu tersenyum miring hingga membuatku harus mengelus tengkukku yang tiba-tiba merinding ngeri.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah asisten pribadiku mulai saat ini. Panggil dia Asisten Byun dan baik-baiklah padanya."

Ketika semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini membungkuk padaku dan mereka mengucapkan kalimat semacam, 'Selamat bergabung di PCY-Entertainment'—yang bisa kulakukan cuma membalasnya dengan bungkukan canggung dan kuakui, aku hampir pipis di celana saking takutnya.

Jadi pekerjaan yang ditawari oleh Mama Park adalah sebagai asisten pribadinya di agensi hiburan yang ia dirikan. Aku diajak berkeliling ke gedung megah yang ada di daerah elit kota Seoul itu, berpapasan dengan selebritis terkenal yang memang bernaung di bawah agensi ini hingga membuat rahangku merosot jatuh tiap kali melihat mereka dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dan aku juga diberi meja kerja khusus di ruangan yang sama dengan Chaeyoung.

Kupikir aku tidak akan mampu menjalaninya karena aku belum pernah mendapat pekerjaan setinggi ini. Asisten seorang pemilik perusahaan? Mimpi apa aku tadi malam?

Namun tidak sesulit perkiraanku, karena yang kulakukan bersama Chaeyoung di kantornya di hari pertama bekerjaku adalah bergosip, minum teh, main kartu dan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan sedikit pun. Kami bahkan memesan banyak sekali makanan dan aku hampir pingsan saking kenyangnya.

Kalau seperti ini, lalu apa maksud Chaeyoung mengajakku bekerja dan membuat Chanyeol menyesal?

Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah aku tidak pengangguran lagi dan bakalan dapat uang setiap bulannya?

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali, iya kan, Asisten Byun?" Chaeyoung tertawa riang ketika kami berjalan menyusuri koridor saat akan pulang. Ia menggenggam tanganku sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya hingga seluruh orang yang ada di sekitar sana menoleh dengan wajah penasaran. Park Chaeyoung, mantan aktris terkenal yang sekarang punya agensi sukses terlihat berjalan dengan manusia biasa-biasa saja sepertiku—mungkin itulah yang mereka pikir.

"Hmp! Terima kasih, _eomma!_ Makanannya enak-enak sekali dan sepertinya aku bakalan kenyang sampai besok!"

Meski di kantor aku dipanggil Asisten Byun, tapi Chaeyoung tidak suka kalau aku memanggilnya dengan gelar apapun selain _eomma_. Sifatnya agak aneh menurutku, tapi tentu saja aku bisa merasakan ketulusan di setiap hal yang ia lakukan.

"Apakah hari ini kau akan mampir ke rumah, Baekhyuna?" tanyanya ketika kami berada di depan mobil yang telah menunggu di depan agensi.

Aku menggeleng pelan karena menurutku itu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. "Mungkin lain kali saja?" balasku tanpa ada keinginan untuk membuatnya sakit hati.

Chaeyoung merengut. "Apa karena kau membenci Chanyeol sekarang?"

"Bu-bukan!"

"Kalau bukan, lalu kenapa?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah Chaeyoung sudah mengetahui bahwa kemarin di restoran aku melihat Chanyeol bersama gadis lain—atau dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja karena berpikiran kalau aku dan putranya hanya sedang terlibat perang dingin—entahlah.

"Eng—"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa." Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku penuh kasih sayang. "Naiklah, kami akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. Jarak antara kantor agensi ke rumahku tidaklah terlalu jauh, jadi kupikir naik bus lebih baik ketimbang menumpang bersama Chaeyoung dan supir pribadi yang hari ini siap sedia untuknya. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin memberinya kesan buruk setelah semua hal luar biasa baik yang ia perbuat untukku. Aku harus tetap tahu diri, oke?

"Aku naik bus saja, _eomma_."

* * *

Dan akhirnya, aku pulang dengan angkutan umum setelah proses tolak-menolak yang sedikit memakan waktu. Di dalam bus, kusandarkan kepala di jendela sambil memandang keluar sambil berpikir tentang pekerjaan baruku yang menyenangkan, tentang Chaeyoung yang luar biasa baik padaku, sial, dan juga tentang Chanyeol.

 _Mood_ -ku yang seharian membaik kembali rusak karena nama keramat itu kembali terlintas di otakku. Tidak hanya namanya, tapi juga wajahnya. Wajahnya yang selalu membuatku sebal tapi untungnya luar biasa tampan itu seakan berseliweran kemana pun aku mengarahkan pandangan. Di langit yang berhias bulan ada Chanyeol, di papan iklan ada Chanyeol—bahkan orang-orang yang kulewati saat berjalan terkadang menyerupai lelaki itu.

Ini parah. Halusinasiku semakin parah dan sepertinya aku harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa secepatnya.

Akibatnya, aku berjalan menuju studioku setelah turun dari bus dengan langkah terhentak sambil sesekali menendangi apapun yang menghalangi jalanku. Orang-orang pikir aku sedang mabuk karena aku juga sesekali mengumpat dengan kesal, mereka benar.

Aku mabuk oleh siksaan cinta yang Chanyeol beri padaku.

Apa ini artinya—aku mulai menyimpan perasaan pada lelaki sialan itu?

Puncaknya adalah ketika aku tiba di pekarangan studio dan mendapati mobil hitam berkilat yang tampak familiar terparkir persis di depannya—kegilaanku memuncak. Terutama ketika yang punya mobil akhirnya keluar dan duduk di kap dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Sambil menatapku tajam.

Jantung, paru-paru dan semua organ dalamku rasanya bergejolak dan kupu-kupu kurang ajar yang mendiami perutku seperti berlomba mengepakkan sayap ingin keluar.

Itu Chanyeol. Kalian bahkan sudah bisa menduganya tanpa harus kuperjelas.

Aku berhenti melangkah dengan jarak sepuluh meter darinya, sama-sama menatapnya dengan tajam. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kukerjapkan mataku dengan harapan visual yang kudapatkan ini hanyalah ilusi, namun ternyata sosok itu masih tetap di sana.

"Yak!" Aku berjongkok dan memungut kerikil yang ada di dekat kakiku. "Kau adalah hantu Chanyeol atau Chanyeol yang asli, aku tidak peduli! Pergi kau, sialan!"

Dengan kerikil yang kugenggam, kulempari pria itu seakan-akan dia adalah hantu yang akan menghilang kalau dilempari biji-bijian. "Pergi, kataku! Pergi!"

Tapi Chanyeol yang ini adalah nyata! Buktinya dia tidak menghilang meski sudah kulempari sedemikian rupa. Sesekali kerikilku mengenai badannya, namun sesekali meleset mengenai kaca bagian depan mobilnya.

"Pergi!"

Dia tidak membuat perlawanan apa-apa. Kedua matanya masih memandangiku dengan sorot aneh dan sempat kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali. Aku berhenti melempari dan tetap berdiri di tempatku sambil mengatur nafasku yang memburu karena amarah.

"Datang kemari setelah bosan dengan wanitamu itu, heh?" sindirku pedas. "Pergi dari rumah dan menganggapku orang asing waktu aku datang ke restoran—kau pikir itu lucu?"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan membiarkanku meledak-ledak hingga kedua mataku berlinang.

"Apa? Bergandengan tangan dan haha-hihi di depanku seakan ingin menunjukkan betapa bahagianya kalian? Ingin mendapat ucapan selamat dariku? Yak, selamat karena sudah mendapat pacar baru, Park Chanyeol! Kau puas?"

Hah, lihat betapa kacaunya aku semenjak mengenal lelaki ini! Hatiku yang dulu keras sekarang menjadi lunak dan airmataku jadi begitu gampangnya untuk jatuh.

"Aku tidak peduli kau punya kekasih, sungguh! Kau pikir aku cemburu? Ck, dalam mimpimu saja! Yak, kubilang aku tidak peduli tapi kenapa—" Suaraku yang melengking memalukan perlahan-lahan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"—kenapa sakit sekali?" bisikku sambil memegangi dada. "Akh, sakit sekali—"

Aku tahu sebagian alasan dibalik dadaku yang perihnya bukan main. Keinginan untuk berlari dan menenggelamkan diri di pelukannya—ya, aku ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol tapi egoku melarang untuk melakukan hal tak masuk akal itu.

"Aku benci kau! Kubilang aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol!"

Setelah berkata demikian, aku berlari memasuki studioku tanpa menoleh ke belakang meskipun aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Begitu tiba di dalam, aku langsung mematikan lampu, masuk ke selimut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tuhan, aku rindu Chanyeol.

Aku rindu saat dia membalas makianku dengan ocehan khasnya yang tak pernah habis itu. Aku rindu saat dia menatapku dengan lembut seolah-olah aku adalah dunianya. Aku rindu semua hal tentang pria itu.

Aku bohong kalau kubilang sebaliknya.

Apakah ini hukuman karena selama ini aku selalu mendustai hatiku sendiri?

Hampir satu jam kemudian, aku bangun dari ranjang dan melangkah gontai menuju jendela. Chanyeol tidak mungkin masih ada di sana kan? Dia pasti sudah pergi karena mungkin maksudnya datang ke sini tadi adalah untuk melihat apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak.

Namun ketika aku mengintip, mobil mewah itu masih ada di sana lengkap dengan pemiliknya yang belum beranjak sesenti pun dari posisi terakhir ia kutinggalkan. Dia masih duduk di depan kap, namun kali ini kepalanya menengadah memandang langit dan—

—apakah dia baru saja mengusap matanya?

Chanyeol pergi persis ketika aku memegang gagang pintu hendak berlari keluar untuk menemuinya.

* * *

Seandainya aku ngerjain thesis selancar aku ngerjain ff, pasti semuanya selese dengan cepat LOL. Aku mutusin buat bikin chapter pendek2 aja biar nggak bosen pas nulisnya. Thanks for the voment, itu semua bikin kepercayaan diriku tumbuh lagi.

Maaf, belum ada foto soalnya lagi mager buat nyari foto yg pas.

Okay, see yaaaa!

Spain, el 15 de Marzo, 2019.


	14. Chapter 14

**ARROGANT**

* * *

Entah lebih cocok disebut hari yang buruk atau tidak, namun yang terjadi besoknya membuat kepalaku sakitnya bukan main.

Tadinya kupikir Chaeyoung hanya goyang-goyang kaki tidak melakukan apapun karena agensinya punya _staff_ lain yang mengurus semua sehingga ia tidak perlu susah payah bekerja mencari uang—namun ternyata aku keliru.

"Kalau namaku tetap ada di daftar _cast_ drama itu, maka aku tidak mau syuting, titik."

"Oh Sehun!"

Ini pertama kalinya kulihat Chaeyoung begitu marah seperti ini hingga raut wajahnya berubah mengerikan. Saat ia membentak lelaki yang sedang duduk dengan kaki terjulur di atas meja itu hingga urat-urat di lehernya terlihat jelas, aku sampai tersentak kaget dan lagi-lagi nyaris pipis di celana.

"Kau sudah menanda-tangani kontrak dan drama itu sudah memasuki tahap produksi sekarang! Kau tidak bisa dengan seenaknya mengatakan tidak mau syuting dan mengacaukan semua yang sudah direncanakan!"

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan memandang Chaeyoung dengan wajah bosan. Aku tidak kenal dia, tapi ada banyak sekali poster bergambar wajahnya ditempeli di berbagai sudut di perusahaan ini. Namanya Oh Sehun dan dia tampan.

"Aku sudah bilang titik ya titik!"

"Yak, Oh Sehun!"

Chaeyoung tampak memijat pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas berat. Jadi seperti inikah pekerjaan wanita ini yang sesungguhnya? Berhadapan dengan selebritis yang banyak tingkah dan merasa tinggi karena dipuja-puja oleh banyak orang. Aku menyelinap ke meja kecil di dekatku yang diatasnya ada peralatan minum teh milik Ibu Chanyeol tersebut.

" _Eomma_ , silahkan diminum dulu—"

Chaeyoung tersenyum dan menyeruput teh buatanku pelan-pelan. Syukurnya, dia terlihat lebih tenang ketika minuman itu memasuki kerongkongannya. "Terima kasih," bisiknya pelan.

"Siapa dia?"

Dagu lancip lelaki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu terarah padaku dan matanya memandangku datar namun penuh penasaran. " _Trainee_ baru? Atau orang yang kau rekrut untuk menggantikanku?"

Ternyata, tiap gerak-gerikku saat menyuguhkan teh untuk Chaeyoung terpantau oleh matanya tanpa terkecuali. Aku menatapnya canggung kemudian kabur untuk kembali duduk di meja kerjaku untuk menghindari tatapan matanya yang menusuk.

"Dia Asisten Byun, asisten pribadiku dan—"

"Ah, bukan penggantiku ternyata."

"Pengganti apanya?" gumamku dalam hati. "Kau pikir dengan wajah dan tinggi badan pas-pasan sepertiku cocok untuk jadi selebriti?"

Meski menguping adalah hal yang buruk, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka karena kami berada di ruangan yang sama meski meja kerjaku agak tersembunyi di dekat lemari besar yang dijadikan sebagai pembatas dinding.

"Tentu saja. Mencari pengganti dari seorang Oh Sehun adalah hal yang sulit, iya kan? Karena itulah, kabulkan keinginanku untuk mundur dari drama itu atau kalau tidak—"

Ingin rasanya aku menghambur dan meninju wajah lelaki kurang ajar itu, tapi aku langsung sadar di sini aku tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk ikut campur.

"—aku akan membatalkan kontrak eksklusif dengan agensi ini."

Aku takut sekali Chaeyoung akan kembali marah-marah mendengar ultimatum tersebut, tapi ternyata wanita itu bisa menguasai emosinya kali ini, "Kuanggap kau sedang terbawa emosi hingga bicara tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu. Datanglah padaku saat kau sudah tenang dan sekarang pergilah."

"Aku serius!" Lelaki itu mengangkat kakinya dari meja lalu menggebrak benda itu dengan tangannya yang kekar.

"Sebagai penyumbang penghasilan terbesar di agensi ini, tidakkah aku mendapat hak khusus untuk melakukan apa saja yang kumau?"

"Sehun, jaga bicaramu—"

"Kenapa? Ah, aku tahu! Kalian takut akan kehilangan uang yang bakal mengalir ke rekening kalau aku mundur dari drama itu, bukan?"

Melihat Chaeyoung yang terdiam, mungkin yang Sehun bilang mengandung sedikit kebenaran. Namun itu bukan urusanku. Bukankah hal yang demikian adalah wajar terjadi terutama di dunia hiburan semacam ini?

"Peringatan terakhir—" Setelah hening beberapa saat, Sehun akhirnya kembali membuka pembicaraan. "—tarik namaku dari drama itu dan aku akan mengganti kerugian yang perusahaan dapatkan lima kali lipat. Bukankah ada puluhan tawaran drama yang antri untuk menjadikanku pemeran utama mereka?"

Chaeyoung masih terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Melihat wanita kesayanganku yang biasanya ceria dan banyak bicara itu tampak tertekan seperti ini—terlebih-lebih oleh seseorang yang tidak lebih tua dari anaknya—semua itu membuatku sedih dan marah. Aku paham kalau mungkin Oh Sehun ini adalah artis paling top yang berasal dari agensi milik Chaeyoung, tapi tetap saja dia tidak berhak mengancam-ancam wanita itu dengan tidak sopannya seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Oh Sehun, ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Hanya karena pemeran wanitanya pernah terlibat skandal denganmu, bukan berarti kau bisa—"

"Aku tidak pernah terlibat skandal dengannya! Dia sendiri yang mengaku-aku sebagai kekasihku dan membuat semuanya kacau!"

"Tapi pandangan publik terhadap drama ini sangat positif, Oh Sehun! Mereka bahkan ingin melihat kalian beradu akting dan—"

"Kubilang tarik aku mundur dari drama itu, Park Chaeyoung- _ssi_!"

"Yak!"

Kedua pasang mata itu sontak beralih padaku yang berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah merah padam menahan kekesalan. Aku berjalan seperti gorilla marah dengan kaki terhentak dan langsung menunjuk si sombong Oh Sehun tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh berkata tidak sopan seperti itu pada ibuku?"

"Ibumu?" Alis tebalnya naik sebelah dan dia terkekeh seolah yang baru kukatakan adalah lelucon terlucu abad ini. "Anda punya anak hasil selingkuhan, Nyonya Park? Ah, anak hasil selingkuhan yang diangkat menjadi asisten pribadi?"

Dadaku semakin mendidih dan seluruh badanku gemetaran. Tidak Park Chanyeol, tidak Oh Sehun—kenapa mereka lancang sekali pada Chaeyoung yang sangat kuhormati itu?

"Jaga. Bicaramu. Sialan."

"Haha! Kenapa? Kau marah, Anak Selingkuhan?"

"Baekhyuna, sudahlah—" Chaeyoung mencoba menggenggam tanganku namun terlambat. Persis ketika Sehun mencemoohku dengan tawanya yang terdengar menyebalkan itu, saat itu juga aku naik ke pangkuannya dan membuat jerit kesakitan terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

"Argh! Tolong!"

Tidak, aku bukannya menghancurkan aset lelaki itu yang ada di balik celananya. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menggigit telinganya sekeras mungkin dan bergelantungan di tubuhnya seperti koala meski ia sudah bangkit berdiri dan mencoba menjatuhkanku dengan berbagai macam cara.

"Le-lepaskan! Arg, sakit sekali!"

"Mati saja kau! Ini, rasakan!"

Keadaannya begitu kacau, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kugigit saja telinganya sambil sedikit kukunyah-kunyah dengan gemas sebagai pelampiasan amarahku—dan semenit kemudian Sehun jatuh pingsan dengan telinga berdarah-darah dengan lekuk bekas gigiku tercetak di kulitnya.

Berita tentang Sehun yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit langsung membuat seisi Korea gempar dan fans internasional pria itu langsung membuat komentar-komentar di internet tentang mereka yang akan terbang beramai-ramai ke negara ini untuk membunuh _sasaeng_ fan gila yang telah membuat Sehun mereka jadi seperti itu.

Semua portal berita berlomba-lomba membuat _headline news_ yang mengada-ada hingga membuat perusahaan menjadi kacau karena harus menerima teror telepon dari berbagai macam pihak.

Kalian tanya keadaanku?

Bahkan untuk keluar dari gedung agensi saja sulitnya bukan main karena ratusan penggemar sudah berdemo di depan untuk menantikan kabar terbaru dari Oh Sehun. Chaeyoung melarangku datang ke rumah sakit karena keadaan di sana tak kalah mengerikan—dasar fans gila. Aku bahkan harus terdorong dan jatuh berkali-kali ketika melewati kerumunan hingga membuat sebelah sepatuku hilang, tiga kancing kemejaku copot dan rambutku acak-acakan.

Dan coba tebak kemana aku melarikan diri?

Yup, restoran Chanyeol. Tanpa kusadari, aku menyetop taksi dan pergi menuju tempat lelaki itu entah karena dorongan dari mana.

* * *

Spain, el 15 de Marzo, 2019.

Thanks for your support! See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**RIVALS**

* * *

"Chan-Chanyeol—"

Waktu itu, Chanyeol sedang ada di dalam dan dia langsung tergopoh-gopoh keluar ketika pekerja bernama Jiae memberitahukannya tentang kedatanganku.

"Baekhyuna!"

"Chanyeol—hiks!"

Anggap saja aku tidak tahu malu. Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya dan menangis hebat hingga jadi tontonan pengunjung restoran yang hendak masuk ke dalam. Kami berpelukan di pinggir jalan, bahkan tadi aku terlalu lemas untuk masuk tapi untungnya Jiae melihat kedatanganku dari dalam restoran saat dia sedang melayani pembeli.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Baekhyuna?"

Aku menggeleng dan tak mau melepaskan pelukan. Sumpah, aku tidak bohong kalau kubilang aku takut sekali atas semua kekacauan yang terjadi karena perbuatanku itu.

"Jelaskan kenapa ada darah di sini!"

Chanyeol panik sekali ketika melihat kemeja putih yang kukenakan ada bercak darah di bagian depannya. Bahkan tiga kancing bajuku yang copot hingga kaus dalam yang kupakai jadi terlihat dan keadaanku yang sungguh kacau dengan airmata dimana-mana dan kaki yang hanya terpasang satu sepatu—semuanya membuat lelaki itu seperti akan terkena serangan jantung segera.

"Apa seseorang mencoba menyakitimu? Bilang padaku!"

"Chanyeol, a-aku takut—"

"Bilang siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini!"

"A-aku—Chanyeol, aku akan dipenjara karena telah membunuh seseorang."

"Oh, astaga!"

Dia kembali memelukku erat dan menggendongku ke dalam saat dilihatnya aku semakin lemas namun tak kunjung pingsan.

* * *

Ternyata ada sebuah kamar di bagian belakang restoran ini. Sepertinya di sinilah Chanyeol menginap jika dia sedang ingin sendirian saja. Dia melepas sepatu malangku yang tinggal satu kemudian aku dibaringkan di atas ranjang besarnya yang empuk yang beralaskan seprei biru.

"Tenangkan dirimu, aku akan menelepon _mum_ sebentar,"

Dia pergi keluar dan disitulah aku kembali menangis. Antara takut bakal jadi tersangka pembunuhan seorang selebriti terkenal dan juga terharu karena Chanyeol kembali menyambutku seperti sedia kala.

Dari caranya menyongsongku dengan wajah khawatir, dari caranya memanggil namaku, dari caranya memelukku—aku menangis haru karena aku masih bisa merasakan semuanya meski saat ini kami masih terlibat perang dingin.

Apakah dia sudah memaafkanku?

Setelah aku memakinya, membuatnya pergi dari rumah, melemparinya pakai kerikil, mengusirnya, menyumpahinya—dia masih bisa kembali seperti sedia kala seolah di antara kami tidak pernah terjadi pertengkaran?

"Baekhyuna," Chanyeol sudah kembali dan mata sendunya menatapku sedih ketika mendapatiku kembali terisak.

"Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja. _Mum_ sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku dan sekarang Oh Sehun sedang dalam penanganan dokter. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," Ia membelai kepalaku dengan sentuhannya yang kurindukan itu.

"Di-dia tidak jadi mati?"

"Lima jahitan di telinga tak akan membuatnya mati secepat itu, tenang saja." Chanyeol terkekeh dan secara ajaib, semua ketakutanku perlahan menguap pergi.

"Chanyeol," panggilku pelan sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Kucoba untuk menetralkan nafas dan mengumpulkan keberanian, "Aku minta maaf."

"Kau mengakui kesalahanmu sekarang?" tanyanya tegas.

Aku cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu aku telah bersalah. Harusnya aku tidak semudah itu berkata kasar padamu,"

Kuhabiskan lima menit penuh untuk mengakui semua kesalahanku padanya dan dia hanya menanggapi dengan senyum simpul yang kurindukan namun tentu saja membuatku sebal.

"Tapi kau juga harus minta maaf padaku!"

"Kenapa?" tantangnya.

"Karena kau bilang cinta padaku tapi sewaktu kemarin aku datang kemari, kau mengabaikanku dan bergandengan tangan dengan wanita lain di depan mataku!"

Wajahku sekarang sepanas panci yang sedang menampung air mendidih di atas kompor. Jangan lupakan merahnya—aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku dari cermin besar yang ada di seberang ranjang dan terkejut dengan betapa miripnya aku dengan apel saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kupikir kau tak akan peduli dengan apapun yang kulakukan karena kau tak punya perasaan apapun padaku,"

Betapa lihainya lelaki sialan ini menjebakku dengan kata-katanya. Aku yang polos ini hanya bisa terperangkap dan terbawa pancingannya hingga tanpa sadar semua isi hatiku terlontar begitu saja.

"Tentu saja itu tidak boleh! Kalau kau bilang cinta padaku, itu artinya kau hanya boleh menggandeng tanganku! Dan—a-aku juga punya perasaan—"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum dan tampaknya sangat menanti-nanti kelanjutan dari kalimatku tersebut.

"Lalu?"

"Jadi maksudku, aku juga merasa—"

Chanyeol mengelus pipiku pakai jarinya yang panjang-panjang itu. "Hentikan kalau kau belum terlalu siap untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula, aku merasa tidak berhutang maaf padamu karena aku telah menghukum diriku sendiri,"

Mataku menyipit seiring dengan dahiku yang berkerut, "Maksudnya?"

"Ya, bukankah menahan diri untuk bertemu denganmu, berpura-pura menganggapmu adalah orang asing, tidak menjelaskan salah paham tentang gadis yang menggandengku waktu itu, menemuimu di studio tapi berusaha keras untuk tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun—semuanya adalah hukuman untukku?"

Terkadang, aku sulit menyesuaikan jalan pikiranku dengan pria ini.

"Aku yang paling bersalah dalam kasus ini dan karena itulah aku merasa meminta maaf padamu tak akan cukup, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menghukum diriku sendiri."

"Ke-kenapa kau harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjalani hidup tanpamu, tanpa mendengar suaramu, tanpa melihat wajahmu. Kalau di masa depan aku menyakitimu lagi, aku akan ingat bagaimana hancur dan sedihnya hatiku saat melihatmu terduduk di depan restoran sambil menangis—"

Dia berhenti sebentar demi memandangi wajahku lekat-lekat, "—aku akan ingat bagaimana aku merenung seorang diri sambil menangisimu. Dan saat kau bilang kau membenciku, aku akan ingat bagaimana sakit dan pedihnya hatiku saat itu. Pada akhirnya, aku akan terus mengingat bagaimana mencintaimu tak semudah yang kuinginkan hingga aku harus berjuang hingga kau bisa menerimaku. Inilah caraku untuk lebih belajar menghargai seseorang yang kucintai, Byun Baekhyun."

Seiring dengan setetes airmataku yang lagi-lagi jatuh, langsung saja kupeluk lelaki itu tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu hingga ia nyaris terjengkang jatuh dari ranjang.

"Dasar Chanyeol bodoh!" makiku disela isakan. "Dasar bodoh!"

Dia terkekeh sambil memelukku seerat yang ia bisa. Entahlah, rasanya kerinduanku mendapat pelampiasan dan aku merasa lega luar biasa. Chanyeol sempat ingin mencium bibirku, mungkin karena suasananya mendukung, tapi ia alihkan ciuman itu ke keningku saja.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Chaeyoung. Kau hebat, Byun—"

"Hebat apanya? Aku begitu ceroboh melukai seorang selebriti tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang sebentar lagi akan kudapatkan. Setelah melihat dia pingsan, keberanianku lenyap dan aku kembali menjadi seorang pecundang."

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua pipiku dengan telapaknya hingga membuat tawa bodohku terhenti.

"Siapa bilang Baekhyunku pecundang? Dia adalah lelaki paling pemberani yang pernah kutemui. Meski dia belum mencintaiku, tapi dia sudah mencintai ibuku seperti ibunya sendiri. Dia menjaga harga diri ibuku dan membelanya ketika ada yang berbuat tidak sopan padanya. Terima kasih karena sudah melindungi ibuku saat aku tidak ada, Baekhyuna. Yang kau lakukan pada Oh Sehun itu adalah hal paling brillian yang pernah ada!"

Aku tersipu malu sekaligus sedikit bangga mendengar pujian tulus tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah berbaikan?"

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. "Hmp, jangan bertengkar denganku lagi, oke? Kalau aku menyebalkan, kau harus sabar-sabar menghadapiku, oke?"

"Oke!"

Kami saling mengaitkan jari kelingking dan Chanyeol mencium jemariku dengan lembutnya.

"Tapi, kau belum menjelaskan tentang gadis itu."

* * *

"Oh, jadi kau yang sudah membuat Sehunku jadi seperti ini?!"

Ternyata selain fans fanatik yang menurutku sungguh gila, masih ada yang lebih gila lagi. Dia jelas-jelas gadis bak dewi yang kulihat bersama Chanyeol waktu itu. Namun segala hal manis yang ia miliki berubah ketika ia murka.

Aku harus bersembunyi di balik tubuh Chanyeol ketika kupikir gadis itu hendak memukulku, ternyata tidak.

"Kau hebat sekali!" Ia terbahak dan memukuli apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sehun dikalahkan oleh seseorang. Bukankah itu hebat, _oppa_?"

Chanyeol ikut tertawa hingga satu-satunya yang tidak terkekeh di koridor rumah sakit di depan ruang rawat Sehun yang dijaga ketat oleh _bodyguards_ itu hanyalah aku. Beritahu aku bagian mananya yang lucu, tolong.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sejin—adik kembar Oh Sehun."

"E-eh?"

"Memangnya kau tak lihat kemiripan wajah kami, heh? Berhenti memberikan ekspresi menggelikan itu padaku!"

"Adik kembar Sehun? A-apakah kau juga selebriti?"

Wanita bernama Sejin itu menggeleng, "Belum, tapi aku adalah seorang _trainee_ untuk _girlgroup_ baru yang akan debut bulan depan."

"Ah, begitukah?" Chanyeol melirikku seolah sedang mengatakan, _"Ayo tanyakan secara langsung padanya tentang hubungan kami,"_

"Uhm, jadi—jadi maksudku, kau dan Chanyeol—"

"Chanyeol? Ah, si Kecil ini pasti berpikir kita punya hubungan spesial. Iya kan, _oppa_?"

Meski kesal karena dibilang kecil, tapi gadis ini memang punya tinggi badan yang bahkan melebihiku karena ditopang oleh sepatu yang ia kenakan, jadi aku tidak bisa komplain akan hal itu.

"Dengar, Adik Kecil—" Aku sedikit merengut karena kupikir aku lebih tua atau setidaknya usia kami sebaya namun dia terus saja memanggilku dengan sebutan menyebalkan itu. "—Chanyeol adalah orang terakhir yang akan tertarik padaku, bahkan kalau pun bumi tertimpa meteor dan menyisakan kami berdua di dunia ini. Tidak hanya aku, tapi Chanyeol juga tak akan melirik orang lain karena dia sudah punya seseorang yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang membuatnya tak lagi tertarik pada melon besar dan bokong montok."

"Yaitu Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol menyerobot ke sebelahku dan berbisik di telingaku dengan suara berat dan besarnya itu. Aku berjengit dan nyaris terjungkal karena kaget, namun pinggangku sudah terlebih dahulu direngkuh oleh lengan kokoh kesukaanku itu.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kalau begitu, mau masuk dan menemui Sehun di dalam?"

* * *

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cerita pertemanan, persahabatan atau apalah istilahnya antara Chanyeol, Sehun dan Sejin—namun yang kutahu adalah, perbuatan bodohku yang telah mengakibatkan telinga Sehun harus dijahit menyebabkan hubungan mereka memanas. Benar-benar panas.

Oke, jadi seperti ini.

"Hei, kau! Namamu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Mh."

"Jawab dengan iya atau tidak, jangan membalasku hanya dengan dua huruf singkat seperti itu!"

"Iya, namaku Byun Baekhyun! Puas?"

"Kau lihat apa yang terjadi pada telingaku?" Dia menunjuk telinganya yang ditempeli perban, maksudku sekeliling kepalanya—entahlah, seingatku yang luka adalah telinganya tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa seluruh kepalanya yang dibalut perban.

"Iya, aku lihat!"

"Hei, kau tak berhak membentakku, mengerti?" Sehun memelototiku hingga membuatku menciut ketakutan.

"Kau juga tak berhak membentaknya, Oh Sehun!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" Chaeyoung yang sedang mengupas buah menengahi mereka dengan jengah seolah-olah kedua lelaki itu sudah sering berdebat sebelumnya.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi sakit seperti ini dan tidak bisa bekerja padahal jadwal syutingku sudah menumpuk!"

Aku memutar mata kesal. "Bukankah kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku? Aku membuatmu tidak perlu pergi syuting tanpa harus mencari-cari alasan hingga membentak ibuku seperti tadi!"

"Yak, apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku bilang yang sebenarnya! Kau sendiri yang ingin keluar dari drama itu dan bersyukurlah karena aku membuat jalanmu lebih mudah!"

"Astaga!" Sehun memegangi kepalanya dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat. "Panggilkan pengacaraku, Sejin—aku perlu menjebloskan anak ini ke penjara sekarang juga!"

"Jangan berlebihan, Sehun. Lukamu bahkan tak separah itu hingga fans di seluruh dunia menaikkan status menjadi darurat."

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Park Chanyeol! Kau lihat tidak?—kepalaku sampai diperban karena lukanya bisa infeksi dan menjalar kemana-mana! Bagaimana kalau dari luka ini aku jadi buta, tidak bisa bicara, lumpuh dan akhirnya mati?"

Sebelum mereka kembali berdebat tak penting karenaku, akhirnya aku maju selangkah dan membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan Sehun. "Aku minta maaf dengan sangat, Oh Sehun. Aku ceroboh sekali dan kurang bisa berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Mohon maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu sampai membungkuk begitu, Baekhyuna." Chanyeol menarik badanku agar tegak kembali. "Baekhyun sudah datang dan dia juga sudah minta maaf. Selesai, bukan? Ayo pulang, kau belum makan siang sejak tadi."

"Tunggu—"

Persis ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku dan ingin menyeretku pergi, Sehun menginterupsi.

"—siapa bilang ini selesai?"

"Kau mau apa lagi memangnya?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun sebal seakan-akan dia adalah anak nakal yang selalu mencuri mainan milik temannya sepulang sekolah.

"Mau apa katamu? Dia!" Telunjuk Sehun mengarah padaku dengan congkaknya. "Aku mau dia!"

Yang ada di ruangan itu—Chaeyoung, Sejin, Chanyeol dan aku semuanya terdiam kebingungan mendengar yang Sehun katakan.

"Dia adalah orang pertama yang berani melawanku dan menyebabkan kulit berharga milyaran won milikku jadi terluka. Aku ingin dia bertanggung jawab dan menjadi kekasihku saat ini juga, titik."

Aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol menggeram seperti serigala lapar dan kalau bukan karena dihalangi oleh Sejin, mungkin Sehun sudah akan mendapat luka baru di wajahnya yang membuatku kesal luar biasa itu.

Gara-gara aku.

Mereka memang bersahabat, tapi lebih kepada jenis persahabatan yang selalu diiringi pertikaian.

"Baekhyun milikku, kau tahu?"

"Oh ya? Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tinggalkan Baekhyun dan serahkan dia padaku."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

"Oh, kau mau mati? Sejin, ambilkan samuraiku di apartemen!"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?!" Sejin memekik kesal karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau berhenti mengoceh. Chaeyoung? Dia cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tapi aku bersumpah telah melihatnya tersenyum samar tadi. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Baekhyun pasti lebih memilih berpacaran dengan selebriti terkenal ketimbang kau, paham?"

"Oh ya? Tapi aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan daripada Tuan Selebriti Terkenal itu, lalu kau mau apa?"

"Mana mungkin! Dia pasti belum tahu tentang kehebatanku di ranjang!"

"Ah, soal ranjang? Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun bilang sendiri kalau aku adalah yang terbaik di bidang itu."

Pertengkaran tidak penting itu terus terjadi hingga bermenit-menit selanjutnya hingga aku tak tahan lagi dan bergerak ke dekat Chanyeol yang tampak ingin sekali merobek-robek mulut menyebalkan Sehun yang terus memancing emosi.

Tanpa tahu malu, anggap saja karena aku sudah gila—langsung saja kucium bibir Chanyeol singkat di hadapan mereka semua. Hanya menempel sedetik, tapi efeknya bisa membuat seisi ruangan hening seketika.

"Aku miliknya, Sehun _ssi_." Aku sengaja menekankan kata _ssi_ saat aku berbicara. "Aku-milik Chanyeol jadi berhentilah berdebat, oke?"

Waktu itu, Chanyeol menatapku tak percaya namun ia tampak bahagia dengan yang baru kulakukan itu. Tapi sayangnya, kebahagiaan itu lenyap karena yang terjadi tiga detik kemudian adalah—

—Sehun menarik lenganku kuat sekali hingga membuat tubuhku mendarat di atas dadanya, dia juga menahan tengkukku dengan satu tangan—

—dan dia menciumku sama seperti aku mencium Chanyeol barusan.

"Kalau ciuman dijadikan sebagai penanda hak milik, maka sekarang kau adalah milikku, Byun Baekhyun."

Begitulah.

* * *

Spain, el 15 de Marzo, 2019.

Thanks for the support. I'm busy with my thesis so I dont know when will I continue, ok. See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

**EXPLODE**

* * *

"Kalau ciuman dijadikan sebagai penanda hak milik, maka sekarang kau adalah milikku, Byun Baekhyun."

Nol koma nol nol tujuh detik—

"YAK! KUBUNUH KAU, OH SEHUN! MATI KAU DI TANGANKU HARI INI JUGA!"

"Chan-Chanyeol, hentikan!"

Keterkejutanku karena dicium tiba-tiba oleh Sehun barusan bisa cepat pulih dalam hitungan detik seiring dengan kemurkaan Chanyeol yang meledak-ledak tak bisa dihentikan. Aku bangkit dari badan Sehun dan memeluk Chanyeol dari depan untuk menahan pergerakan brutal lelaki itu dan Sejin juga melakukan hal yang sama—melindungi kakak kembarnya dari ke keinginan Chanyeol untuk melumat-lumat tulang lelaki itu hingga menjadi selembek bubur.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU CIUM BAEKHYUNKU, SIALAN! Baekhyuna, minggir sebentar dan biarkan aku menghajar iblis itu sampai mampus!"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa—hentikan," rengekku disela rasa takut. Belum pernah kulihat Chanyeol semarah ini, jadinya perubahan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan membuat nyaliku menciut.

"APA? APA? MAU MEMUKULKU? INI, AYO PUKUL! MAU YANG KANAN ATAU YANG KIRI? MWEEE!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Oh Sehun malah membuat Chanyeol semakin terbakar amarah karena lelaki itu meledeknya secara terang-terangan ditambah dengan lidah yang terjulur yang tampak luar biasa menyebalkan.

"Aish! YAK!"

Pertikaian kekanak-kanakan itu akhirnya berakhir setelah Chaeyoung memanggil _bodyguards_ yang berjaga di luar untuk melerai mereka. Sehun terbahak puas di ranjangnya sedangkan Chanyeol sengaja kutarik agar duduk agak jauh di sofa untuk menenangkan diri.

Tadinya Chanyeol ingin pergi saja, tapi karena Sehun bilang, "Kalau kau pergi, berarti kau tidak berani melawanku dan itu artinya kau adalah pecundang sejati yang tidak pantas mendapatkan Baekhyun!"—maka dia kembali terbakar dan tidak mau keluar dari ruang rawat inap Sehun meski sudah kubujuk dengan susah payah.

"Dia harus mati, Baekhyuna! Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol karena tanganku sibuk mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah hebat karena terpanggang emosi.

"Di depanku saja dia sudah berani menciummu! Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan si bajingan itu lakukan di belakangku?"

Dari sisi yang berseberangan, Oh Sehun di ranjangnya masih terus melontarkan ledekan-ledekan yang membuat telingaku ikut memanas.

"Tentu saja di belakangmu akan menciumnya, memeluknya dan membuatnya enak hingga ia puas! Akh, ssst, akh!" Sehun berpura-pura mendesah dengan mata yang dipejamkan seolah-olah dia sedang melakukan hal-hal mesum di kepalanya.

Chanyeol nyaris saja bangkit untuk kembali menerjang, tapi genggamanku di tangannya menghentikan semua niatan itu. "Sudahlah, jangan diladeni. Dia memang sengaja membuatmu terpancing emosi, itulah yang sebenarnya ia inginkan."

Aku berulang kali melirik Chaeyoung dan Sejin dengan tatapan meminta maaf—bagaimana pun juga situasi ini terjadi karenaku—tapi kedua wanita itu malah sibuk berbisik sambil cekikikan lucu entah karena apa. Itulah yang namanya wanita, mereka memang sulit untuk diketahui jalan pikirannya.

"Tapi dia menciummu, Baekhyuna~" rengek Chanyeol tak rela. "Biarkan aku memukul wajahnya tujuh kali saja, oke?"

Aku menggeleng tegas. "Jangan! Dia itu selebriti yang bekerja di perusahaan _eomma._ Melukai wajahnya hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin buruk dan kerugian yang lebih besar dari yang sekarang."

Karena telinganya tergigit saja Oh Sehun sudah berhasil membuat seluruh penggemar kacau-balau dan jadwal syutingnya terganggu. Bagaimana lagi kalau fans tahu wajah berharga mahal miliknya itu mendapatkan tinju hingga lebam-lebam?

"Wah, Baekhyunku perhatian sekali ternyata." Sehun yang mendengar percakapan kami kembali berulah. "Sudah jelas bukan siapa pemenangnya di sini? Baekhyuna, kemarilah! Sini, datanglah pada pacar barumu yang tampan dan terkenal ini!"

Sehun melambai memanggilku dengan gaya angkuh dan ya, aku berpaling dari Chanyeol untuk melangkah mengikuti perintahnya seperti terkena hipnotis. Chanyeol mengerang kesal dan sempat menahan pergelangan tanganku, namun kutepis. Sudah pasti Sehun terbahak semakin puas karena merasa telah mengalahkan Park secara telak.

"Lihat, belum apa-apa saja dia sudah patuh sekali padaku. Baekhyuna, ini hari pertama kita berkencan, oke?" Dia menepuk-nepuk pinggulku gemas hingga membuat bulu kudukku meremang hebat.

"Kau telah membuat pilihan yang tepat, Anak Baik!" Sehun terkekeh-kekeh sambil memuji betapa tampannya dia hingga aku seharusnya bersyukur karena telah mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu. Sama seperti Chanyeol, aku juga terbakar emosi karena pria ini berani-beraninya melecehkanku secara terang-terangan di depan semua orang. Namun senyum palsu di wajahku bisa mengelabui semuanya—Sehun pikir aku memang selugu itu untuk datang menemuinya tanpa maksud tertentu, tapi tidak.

"Baekhyuna-tidak!" Chanyeol menggeram ketika melihat tanganku perlahan mulai menyentuh pipi Sehun, menjalar ke pundaknya, ke bahunya, ke dadanya, perutnya, pahanya—dan aku pun tersenyum. Mungkin di belakang sana Chanyeol sudah terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat tangan nakalku menempel di sekitar paha lelaki itu yang masih ditutupi oleh celana pasien berwarna biru—aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena fokusku terpusat pada Sehun.

" _Eomma_?" panggilku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Sehun. "Memukulnya di bagian wajah tidak diperbolehkan karena mungkin lebam-lebamnya akan sulit hilang meski sudah dipoles _make up_ —iya, kan?"

"Itu benar," jawab Chaeyoung dengan nada sedikit kebingungan.

"Baiklah. Berarti selain memukul di wajah, semuanya diperbolehkan. Oh Sehun, rasakan pembalasanku!"

"ARGH! YAKKK!"

Dalam satu hari, aku membuat Oh Sehun melolong kesakitan karena ulahku. Yang pertama, menggigit telinganya hingga ia butuh dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan yang kedua adalah mencubit paha bagian dalamnya dengan penuh kegemasan hingga nafasku terengah saking fokusnya aku melampiaskan kekesalan yang membuncah.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG LEPASKAN MONSTER INI DARIKU!"

Tapi sayangnya, tak ada yang mau bergerak menolong Sehun. Chaeyoung dan Sejin kini sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing untuk merekam aksi brutalku sambil terbahak-bahak. Karena tak ada yang menghentikan, aku pun semakin memperkuat cubitanku di paha pria itu dengan harapan kulitnya akan biru-biru setelah siksaanku berakhir. Karena keadaannya begitu kacau dan Sehun mencoba melepaskan diri dari seranganku, tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh bokongku dan itu membuatku semakin kalap.

"Yang kau sentuh itu pantatku, sialan!"

Sehun mencoba menangkap jariku yang mencapit kulit pahanya, tapi tanganku yang satunya lagi sudah lebih dahulu mendarat di rambutnya dan menjambak-jambak lelaki itu dengan penuh kegeraman. Aku memang tidak pintar berkelahi, tapi kalau soal menjambak, menggigit, mencubit, mencakar, dan memaki—akulah orang yang paling bisa diandalkan.

"Apa katamu tadi? Membuatku enak? Ck, enak bukan kucubit seperti ini?"

"Ampun! Baek-Baekhyun, ampun!"

Aku menggenggam rambut Sehun dan menarik-narik kepalanya kesana-kemari tapi cubitan di pahanya masih tetap kupertahankan. "Apa? Akh, sst, akh katamu? Coba ulangi di depan mukaku sekali lagi!"

"Akh, am-ampun! Akh, telingaku kena!"

"Rasakan!"

Masih tetap menjalankan aksiku, aku menoleh pada Chanyeol di belakang sana yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda ia bangga dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, kau mengerti?!" bentakku setelah dua menit kemudian Sehun tampak seperti akan pingsan karena ulahku. "Sekali lagi kau berbuat tidak sopan padaku, maka siap-siap saja—akan kucubit habis-habisan semua bagian-bagian penting yang ada di tubuhmu ini tanpa terkecuali!"

Aku melepaskan Sehun yang rambutnya sudah acak-acakan dengan hati lega karena sudah puas membalaskan kekesalanku padanya. Meski merasa malu karena sudah menjadi pengacau bahkan di rumah sakit seperti ini, tapi setidaknya dia sudah kuberi pelajaran.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mewakiliku untuk menghukumnya, Baekhyuna," ujar Chaeyoung sambil menahan tawa.

Kupikir dia akan marah karena artisnya kusiksa, tapi dugaanku salah. Sejin juga tak henti-hentinya menertawai Sehun namun perhatianku sudah bukan tertuju kesana lagi. Aku berjalan pelan ke arah Chanyeol yang langsung menyambutku girang seolah aku baru saja memenangkan pertandingan tinju.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita pergi saja," kataku malu-malu sambil menarik ujung bajunya setelah semua emosiku tersalurkan.

"Rasakan!" Chanyeol sempat bilang begitu pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya merangkulkan tangannya mesra di pundakku dan membawaku keluar dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Seriously, it's super hard to find a motivation to write? but tysm for the support.

Spain, el 17 de Marzo 2019


	17. Chapter 17

**PREY**

* * *

"Wah!" Chanyeol berkali-kali mengatakan hal itu semenjak kami keluar dari kamar Sehun hingga menyusuri taman kota yang berjarak sekitar tiga ratus meter di sebelah barat daya rumah sakit. "Byun Baekhyun, tidak bisa kupercaya!"

"Tidak percaya apanya?" ujarku sambil melangkah santai sambil menikmati udara senja yang terasa sejuk. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak menikmati berjalan-jalan di luar seperti ini—uhm, terutama dengan seseorang yang juga ada di sebelahku yang membuat jantungku terus berdebar secara aneh entah sejak kapan.

"Pertama, aku tidak percaya kau hanya mencubit dan menjambak Oh Sehun setelah menciummu padahal dulu kau memukulku ketika kulakukan hal yang sama. Dan yang kedua—"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah hingga aku mau tak mau ikut berhenti juga, "—aku tak bisa percaya kau begitu kukuh mempertahankan harga diri dan tidak membiarkan ada orang yang menginjak-injaknya sesuka hati mereka. Aku kagum padamu, serius."

"Ck, itu hanya soal biasa. Kalau kau hidup sebatang kara dan tak punya apapun kecuali harga diri, maka satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah mempertahankannya dengan segala macam cara agar bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika meresapi kalimatku tapi tiba-tiba cemberut sedetik kemudian—yang mana itu sangat tidak cocok ia lakukan karena tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali—"Dan yang ketiga, aku tak percaya kau menggerayangi Oh Sehun mulai dari pipi hingga ke pahanya—bahkan aku saja belum pernah kau perlakukan seperti itu sampai detik ini! Hmp, aku kesal padamu!"

"Ck, apa-apaan dia itu?" gerutuku sambil memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang meninggalkanku dengan pipi menggembung dan langkah terhentak. "Hei, tunggu!"

Jadi, aku butuh lama sekali untuk menjelaskan pada Chanyeol kalau aku bukannya menggerayangi Sehun seperti yang ia tuduhkan. Karena aku tidak mungkin memukul wajah pria itu untuk memberinya pelajaran, jadi aku sengaja mencari bagian tubuh lain yang bisa kujadikan sasaran. Tapi sayangnya, tubuh Oh Sehun terbuat dari otot-otot keras yang terpahat sempurna dan bagian paha dalamnya adalah tempat yang agak lembut yang masih memungkinkan untuk dicubit.

"Tapi kau tampak menikmatinya. Maksudku, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh tubuh artis terkenal yang untuk sekali tampil di televisi saja bisa menghasilkan uang milyaran?"

"Aku tidak kenal dia dan aku tidak peduli dia artis atau bukan. Jadi jawabannya adalah—biasa saja."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah kenal dan dia bahkan tengah mengincarmu. Baekhyuna, aku tahu seluk-beluk Sehun hingga yang sekecil-kecilnya. Kalau dia bilang dia ingin kau, maka dia akan mendapatkannya."

Chanyeol yang terus merajuk membuatku tak tahan untuk menarik sebuah senyuman disudut-sudut bibirku.

"Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk—"

"Lalu apa gunanya ada dirimu, Park Chanyeol?"

Entahlah. Entahlah. Entahlah.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini rasanya duniaku berputar mengelilingi Park Chanyeol seorang. Rasanya semua dalam hidupku judulnya adalah Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol Park dan kembali ke Park Chanyeol lagi—begitu seterusnya. Mungkin karena aku tersentuh melihat bagaimana marahnya ia setelah Sehun menciumku, atau bagaimana caranya memasang badan untuk melindungiku—perasaan-perasaan seperti itu membuatku seolah ingin melakukan hal yang sama untuknya.

Aku juga ingin melindungi Park Chanyeol walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Waktu itu kau bilang kau mencintaiku, " Aku tertunduk beberapa kali namun mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan mengabaikan keinginan untuk lari terbirit-birit. Mengungkapkan hal yang ada di hati terdalam bukanlah keahlianku, jadi wajar saja kalau aku butuh keberanian lebih untuk melakukannya. Namun, jika memilih untuk dipendam lebih lama pun, yang bakal tersika pada akhirnya adalah aku.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku—bukankah itu artinya kau tak akan membiarkan Sehun atau siapapun mendapatkanku?" ujarku malu-malu.

Aku mengharapkan reaksi Chanyeol adalah terbahak dan menertawai betapa terlihat bodohnya aku saat mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat memalukan itu, namun respon yang ia berikan adalah tersenyum kecil sambil menatapku. Tatapan itu benar-benar lembut dan hangat hingga bisa mencairkan seluruh sisi dingin yang kupunya.

"Apa itu artinya—kau juga mengharapkanku seperti aku mengharapkanmu, Baekhyuna?"

Jantungku berdebar dengan tidak santainya dan kupikir punggungku sudah berkeringat dingin saking tidak tahunya harus membalas apa. Ini pertama kalinya aku berurusan dengan seseorang dalam masalah yang melibatkan hati, kalian tahu?

"Baekhyuna? Apa itu artinya kau juga telah jatuh cinta padaku dan ingin menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius lagi bersamaku?"

Senja itu, di taman kota dekat rumah sakit, ah—ada air mancur ternyata dua puluh meter di dekat kami, Park Chanyeol sedang berdiri menatapku dan menantikan jawaban itu keluar dari mulutku. Hanya ada dua opsi, ya atau tidak.

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

Tapi aku memilih opsi cadangan, yaitu berlari kabur bagai pecundang karena tak kuasa menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tampannya tidak manusiawi itu berlama-lama.

* * *

"Aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Walaupun kau membuatku khawatir karena telah berurusan dengan Sehun, tapi setidaknya pergi makan malam denganmu benar-benar membuatku bahagia."

Chanyeol bilang begitu ketika dia tiba di depan studioku saat sedang mengantarku pulang. Oh ya, tadi kami pergi makan malam berdua dan menghabiskan waktu setelahnya dengan berdebat tidak penting di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga bahagia?"

Aku mengangguk singkat lalu setelahnya mengalihkan pandangan kemana saja untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahku yang menggila hanya karena ditanyai seperti itu saja.

"Ey, bilang padaku dengan jelas—kau bahagia atau tidak?"

"Ba-bahagia, puas?"

Dia terkekeh, "Apa aku yang membuatmu bahagia?"

Harusnya tidak usah ditanya lagi, oke? Memangnya dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku berseri-seri dan senyum di wajahku sulit sekali untuk disembunyikan dengan cara bagaimana pun ini?

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Park. Sana, pulanglah." Aku mendorong perutnya namun tanganku kutarik kembali karena menyadari otot yang ia punya di sana juga tidak kalah dengan milik Sehun. Tidak, aku yakin Chanyeol punya otot yang lebih kokoh dan saat itu juga aku mengasihani diriku sendiri yang cuma punya perut rata dengan sedikit lemak tapi ototnya pergi entah kemana.

"Tidak menawariku untuk masuk berkunjung?" godanya ketika menyadari aku malu setelah tanpa sengaja menyentuh dan mengagumi tubuhnya diam-diam. "Siapa tahu kita bisa—"

"Yak!"

"Aku bercanda, aku bercanda! Baiklah, ini sudah malam dan kau harus segera tidur. Tolong lupakan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini dan kau cukup hanya mengingat satu orang saja—yaitu aku. Ingat dan bawalah aku di dalam mimpimu, Baekhyunku. Oke?"

Lagi-lagi perutku seperti diobok-obok oleh pasukan kupu-kupu ketika dia bilang begitu.

"Sana, pergilah~" rengekku manja—sebenarnya yang seperti ini bukanlah sifatku, tapi entah kenapa, kalau ada Chanyeol rasanya aku ingin dimanja-manja terus—tapi aku enggan mengakuinya.

"Bilang kalau kau berjanji akan memimpikanku terlebih dahulu,"

"Mh."

"Mh untuk apa?"

Wajahku makin memanas, "Mh! Aku akan memimpikanmu malam ini, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan penuh kepuasan lalu berpamitan untuk pergi. Persis di langkah ke-lima sejak dia berlalu, lelaki itu berhenti kemudian kembali lagi padaku yang masih menunggu di depan pintu.

"Aku lupa sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku lupa bilang kalau aku bahagia sekali karena kau ingat dan datang padaku saat kau ada masalah. Kau tahu, rasanya luar biasa sekali ketika aku menjadi yang pertama menawarkan pelukan saat kau butuh tempat untuk menangis—itu membuatku merasa dibutuhkan, Baekhyuna."

Pasti yang Chanyeol maksud adalah ketika aku datang ke restorannya untuk minta ditenangkan tadi itu.

"Begitukah?"

"Ung. Karena itulah, kalau kau sedang sedih atau butuh tempat untuk mengadu, jangan sungkan untuk datang padaku, oke?"

"Kau serius? Meski aku menangis lama sekali dan ingusku mengotori bajumu banyak sekali—apa aku masih boleh datang padamu?"

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Tapi kuharap, kau jangan sering-sering menangis karena yang bakalan sedih adalah aku. Tapi kalau untuk pelukan, kau bisa mendapatkannya kapan saja kau mau."

Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan.

"Dan aku juga bahagia sekali ketika kau berani menciumku di depan orang-orang dan mengumumkan kalau kau adalah milikku."

"Aku hanya refleks—"

"Begitukah? Kalau kubilang aku juga refleks menciummu sebentar lagi, apa aku juga akan kena cubit seperti Sehun?"

Pada akhirnya, aku tak tahan lagi untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku. Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng karena tidak bisa mengulur-ulur keadaan lagi. Tidak bermaksud munafik, tapi aku memang mengharapkan Chanyeol menciumku sebelum ia pulang. Gila, bukan?

"Janji jangan cubit, oke? Aku akan menciummu dalam hitungan tiga—dua—" Chanyeol memandangku waswas tapi sekaligus antusias juga.

Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku semakin gila sejak mengenal Chanyeol?—saking gilanya aku, kali ini aku nyaris membuatnya terjungkal ketika bibir nakalku menyosor bibirnya bahkan sebelum hitungan mundurnya berakhir di angka satu.

"Hmph!" Aku merasa menang karena Chanyeol tampak kewalahan dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba. Beberapa kali dicium Chanyeol telah membuat insting di dalam diriku tumbuh begitu saja. Setidaknya, sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat saling mengadu bibir.

Kugerakkan bibirku menghantam bibirnya membabi-buta dengan lebih bersemangat dengan harapan mau membuatnya terkesan. Tapi ketika ia akhirnya mendorongku pelan hingga bersandar ke dinding rumah bagian luar dan melepaskan sebentar tautan bibir kami—disitulah aku baru tahu kalau yang ciumannya buruk adalah aku.

"Kuajarkan cara berciuman yang benar, oke?" tawarnya sambil mengusap-usap bibirku yang basah dan setengah terbuka.

"Tapi kau hanya boleh berciuman seperti ini denganku saja, mengerti?"

Ekhm, jadi Chanyeol menciumku sekitar sepuluh menit tanpa jeda dan dia menghentikan aktivitas kami ketika kurasakan sesuatu mulai tak beres di tubuhnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang dan kau cepatlah tidur. Dah! Aku mencintaimu!" Bagian yang terakhir ia bilang sambil berbisik di telingaku.

Dia cepat-cepat berbalik dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menuju mobilnya setelah memberiku satu pelukan singkat.

"Ck, kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" decihku sambil tersenyum geli. Memang aku tak punya pengalaman, tapi aku tahu kalau baru saja Chanyeol menegang saat berciuman denganku. Aku bisa merasakannya ketika dia mendesak badanku semakin rapat ke dinding dan mulai menyentuhkan telapaknya ke balik bajuku. Namun karena dia adalah pencium hebat yang bisa membuatku tak fokus pada apa-apa selain pada permainan lidahnya, tangannya yang bergerilya di kulitku dan bagian tengah celananya yang terasa keras menggembung saat menekan perutku tak lagi kupikirkan.

Beruntunglah dia kegilaan sedang merasukiku sekarang. Karena kalau aku sedang waras, tak akan kubiarkan lelaki itu selamat setelah meraba-raba tubuhku seperti itu.

Maksudku, kalau dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan—dia kan bisa beronani di kamar mandiku saja tanpa harus menahan dirinya selama beberapa saat hingga ia sampai di rumah? Pasti tidak nyaman sekali rasanya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" Aku menutupi wajahku yang terasa panas sekali kemudian masuk ke rumah dengan hati ditumbuhi bunga-bunga mekar. Setelah pintunya ditutup, aku berlompat-lompat sambil menahan mulutku agar tidak menjerit senang. Entah mana yang paling menyenangkan, tapi semua yang terjadi hari ini selain tentang Sehun—semuanya membuatku senang.

Apa itu artinya—aku dan Chanyeol—maksudku, kami benar-benar sudah ada hubungan sekarang? Tidak, ganti pertanyaan. Apa itu artinya—di hatiku sudah mulai ada benih-benih cinta yang bertumbuh?

Pasti belum, iya kan?

Iya, aku yakin belum.

Aku melompat ke ranjang dan membenamkan wajah di bantal untuk meredam teriakanku.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya?" Kupegangi dadaku yang seperti ada desir-desir indah dan wajah Chanyeol lagi-lagi terbayang begitu jelasnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Angan indahku tentang Chanyeol dan ciumannya yang membuatku mabuk terhenti seiring dengan ketukan dari luar. Aku cepat-cepat membukanya karena tentu saja aku tahu siapa yang datang.

Ck, dasar Park Chanyeol! Kali ini apa lagi yang kau lupakan, hah?

Jangan bilang saat pintunya kubuka, Chanyeol akan muncul dengan senyum lebar khasnya sambil bilang, "Aku lupa membawa menantu kesayangan Chaeyoung pulang ke rumah,"—astaga, bisa mati aku kalau setiap hari dia merayuku dengan kalimat seperti itu! Tunggu, aku harus tarik nafas banyak-banyak dulu agar tidak terlihat terlalu berlebihan!

"Kenapa datang la—" Pintunya kubuka dan seluruh kegembiraan yang kurasakan raib meninggalkan diriku secepat kilat.

"—Se-Sehun?"

Sosok tinggi yang menyambutku di ambang pintu melepaskan masker dan topi hitam yang ia pakai hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang ditutupi itu. Dia menyeringai dan melangkah masuk tanpa izin, membuatku mengambil langkah mundur secara refleks untuk menghindar.

Dia mengunci pintu lalu menyembunyikan kuncinya di saku dan membuatku terjebak di berdua dengannya tanpa ada jalan keluar.

"Ma-mau apa kau? Hey, aku akan berteriak kalau kau mau macam-macam padaku!"

Dia hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil menatapku tajam sekali. "Memangnya kau bisa apa tanpa Chanyeol?"

"Aku serius! Ah, kau minta digigit lagi?" Percayalah, ancamanku barusan hanya omong-kosong karena yang kurasakan adalah ketakutan merayapiku seperti rombongan laba-laba. Lelaki ini berniat jahat, aku tahu itu. Benar saja, entah sejak kapan, aku sudah berlarian ke seluruh penjuru studioku untuk menghindari sergapannya. Aku menjerit-jerit ketakutan tapi Sehun dengan mudahnya melemparkan badan kecilku ke ranjang lalu membungkam mulutku dengan satu tangannya.

"Sst, jangan berisik! Kau bisa membangunkan para tetangga dengan jeritanmu itu," bisiknya. "Aku tidak ingin keasyikanku diganggu seseorang, kau tahu?"

Aku menendang, meronta, ingin membebaskan diri—tapi beban tubuh Sehun yang setengah menindihku membuat pergerakanku terbatas.

"Sst, tenanglah. Santai sedikit,"

Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang kalau dia bilang begitu sambil mengelusi pipiku dengan kurang ajarnya? Sehun terkekeh kecil kemudian membebaskan bungkaman mulutku setelah beberapa saat meski dia masih setengah menduduki badanku.

"Ma-mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku datang untuk membalas dendam."

"A-aku kan sudah minta maaf—"

"Kau hanya minta maaf karena telah menggigit telingaku. Karena mencubit dan menjambakku—seingatku belum, iya kan?"

Makanya Byun Bodoh! Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum menyerang orang lain!

"Ma-maf, Sehun—"

"Semudah itu? Kau minta maaf lalu aku pergi dari rumahmu setelah susah-payah kabur dari rumah sakit, begitu? Hah, kau ini lucu sekali."

Pada dasarnya aku memang mudah menangis, jadi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan di saat-saat seperti ini dimana aku tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak tahu cara melawan selain dengan air mata ajaibku? Tapi sialnya, Sehun bukanlah Chanyeol yang bisa luluh semudah itu.

"Kau tahu, aku memang sengaja membiarkanmu mencubit, menjambak dan memakiku sewaktu di rumah sakit tadi. Kau pikir aku selemah itu hingga bisa kau kalahkan? Byun Baekhyun, kau sama sekali bukan tandinganku."

"I-iya, maaf—" Aku menyesal sejadi-jadinya dan dalam hati aku telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol dan Chaeyoung karena sebentar lagi riwayatku pasti akan habis.

"Aku tidak melawanmu sepenuh hati karena aku ingin menikmati tiap rasa sakit yang kau beri ke tubuhku—itu membuat libidoku memuncak, kau tahu? Ah, aku lupa bilang aku adalah seorang masokis dan siksaanmu tadi membuat nafsuku berkobar."

Aku menangis semakin tersedu mendengar pengakuannya.

"Kau pernah dengar tidak? Seseorang yang cerewet, pemarah dan suka memaki ternyata memiliki _mulut_ lain yang begitu ketat, hangat, basah dan punya kemampuan menyedot yang luar biasa. Karena itulah, aku sungguh penasaran sekali dengan _mulut_ lain yang kau punya, Baekhyunku yang cantik,"

"Aa-aku tidak punya mulut lain—" rengekku ketakutan.

"Punya, siapa bilang tidak? Lalu _mulut_ sempit berwarna kemerah-merahan yang tersembunyi di sela pantat kenyalmu ini apa?" Aku tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Sehun terselip di antara ranjang dan pantatku.

"I-itu bukan mulut—"

Sehun tiba-tiba saja melepaskanku dan kesempatan itu kuambil untuk turun dari ranjang, menjauh ke dinding yang ada di seberang dan mengambil raket nyamuk yang ada di atas lemari sebagai alat perang. Bukannya takut dengan alat yang kupegang, Sehun malah berjalan menghampiriku dan dengan santainya melepas jins yang ia pakai.

"Yak! Yak! To-tolong, aku tidak mau lihat! Aku tidak mau lihat!"

Aku menghalau Sehun dengan raket nyamuk—fokusku terpecah antara ingin membela diri atau melihat pahanya yang putih, dan oh Tuhan, kenapa celana dalamnya gembung sekali?

"Kau lihat tidak?—pahaku sampai biru karena cubitanmu tadi."

Mata berairku mengerjap dan terpaku pada satu titik, di paha kirinya bagian dalam yang tampak dihiasi memar kebiruan bekas cubitanku. Aku merasa bersalah dan kasihan padanya, tapi nasibku lebih patut dikasihani sekarang ini.

"I-itu salahmu! Aku mencubit karena kau melecehkanku! A-aku hanya balas dendam!"

"Begitukah? Lalu bolehkah aku membuat bekas memar kebiruan seperti ini juga di pahamu? Bukan dengan cubitan, tapi dengan hisapan maut dari mulutku yang bisa membuatmu menggelinjang, merintih dan mendesah minta lebih. Bolehkah aku balas dendam juga?"

Tentu saja aku menggeleng. Sampai mati pun aku tak akan sudi ada orang yang menyentuh pahaku apalagi dengan mulut mereka.

Mungkin, Chanyeol adalah pengecualian.

Chanyeol!

"Hiks—Chan-Chanyeol—" Kakiku semakin lemas begitu ingat Chanyeol dan senyum lebarnya yang selalu melindungiku dari apapun itu. Harusnya tadi kutawari saja Chanyeol agar menginap, jadi Sehun tak akan bisa melecehkanku sekali lagi seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Karena aku begitu cengeng dan ditambah lagi ada seorang pria dewasa yang berdiri tanpa celana di hadapanku—yang kulakukan adalah kembali tersedu pilu.

"Chan-Chanyeol, tolong aku—"

"Chanyeol sudah pulang," ejek Sehun. "Ah, kau mau kupanggilkan dia agar datang lagi?"

Dengan lugunya, aku mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Panggilkan Chanyeol, a-aku mau Chanyeol."

"Tapi nanti, ya? Akan kusuruh Chanyeol agar datang setelah aku puas menikmati santapan mungilku yang cantik dan menggairahkan ini,"

Sehun menyergapku dan aku tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

* * *

Spain, el 17 de Marzo 2019


	18. Chapter 18

**TRUST**

* * *

"Apakah enak?"

"Mhn. Milikmu ini benar-benar enak sekali. Kau yang terbaik! Aku minta tambah, apakah boleh? Slurrp!"

"Baiklah kalau kau masih sanggup."

Tunggu, jangan salah paham dulu. Yang kutanyakan tadi adalah rasa _ramyeon_ yang kubuatkan untuk Sehun.

Jadi kabar baiknya, aku hanya terlalu polos hingga Sehun bisa mempermainkanku sedemikian rupa sampai aku tersedu-sedu minta ampun karena kupikir dia mau memperkosaku. Beginilah yang terjadi setengah jam lalu.

Sehun menyergapku dan aku tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Kupikir.

Aku didesaknya ke dinding, tanganku dipegangi dengan kuat dan untuk yang kedua kalinya di malam ini, selangkangan seorang pria yang tak bisa kubayangkan besar isinya seperti apa—menempel di perutku. Jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana takut yang kurasakan, terutama ketika Sehun mulai merunduk dan mulai meniup-niup telingaku sampai aku kegelian dibuatnya.

Raket nyamuk yang kupegang terjatuh ke lantai karena tanganku mendadak lemas dan aku tak punya alat lagi untuk membela diri. Ingin rasanya menendang selangkangannya saja, tapi aku tak bisa karena dia menahan kakiku dengan kakinya.

"Hei, tak perlu takut," bisiknya.

Bagaimana aku tidak takut, Sehun sialan? Kau menggigit pelan telingaku sambil menjilatinya, kau pikir aku reaksiku bakalan seperti apa kalau bukan mengkerut ketakutan?

Saat kulihat dia tersenyum dan seperti akan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, saat itu juga langsung kukepalkan tangan dan kupejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Bukan karena menanti-nanti, tapi kalau pun dia memang ingin menciumku, setidaknya aku tidak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Buatkan aku _ramyeon_ ," bisiknya persis di depan bibirku.

"E-eh?" Mataku yang tadinya terpejam langsung terbelalak.

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengusak-usak rambutku gemas, "Makanan di rumah sakit itu tidak layak untuk dikonsumsi oleh selebriti tampan sepertiku. Aku kabur dari sana karena kelaparan sekaligus ingin bertemu denganmu, Pacar Kecilku."

Aku masih terkejut hingga belum bisa merespon pernyataannya.

"Sejin yang memberi tahu alamatmu, dia mendapatkannya dari Nyonya Park. Hei? Baekhyuna?"

Meski Sehun memanggilku dengan _Baekhyuna_ juga, tapi sensasinya beda. Kalau Sehun yang mengucapkan, rasanya aku ingin menjewer telinganya sampai putus. Tapi kalau seseorang yang lain, maksudku Chanyeol—rasanya aku ingin dipanggil seperti itu terus sampai kiamat.

"Baekhyuna?"

"A-aku tidak jadi diperkosa?"

"Oh, astaga!" Sehun terkekeh dengan mata yang menatapku tak percaya. "Kau berharap aku memperkosamu, begitu?"

Seperti itulah.

Ternyata Sehun melepaskan celana hanya untuk menunjukkan bekas cubitanku yang membiru di pahanya. Karena kasihan, aku memberinya obat oles tapi telinganya benar-benar langsung kujewer waktu dia memintaku mengoleskannya secara langsung di pahanya.

Sehun kembali memakai celana dan menungguiku di meja makan selagi _ramyeon_ yang ia minta selesai kubuatkan. Hah, apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku sebenarnya? Apakah dulunya aku adalah orang suci hingga di masa sekarang ini orang-orang berpengaruh seperti Chanyeol, Chaeyoung, Sehun yang selebriti malah masuk dan mewarnai hidupku?

"Ini, makanlah—aku tidak tahu rasanya bakalan seperti apa,"

Begitu kusodorkan di atas meja, Sehun langsung melahap mi yang kubuat secepat kilat. Dia bilang _ramyeon_ -nya begitu enak, tentu saja aku langsung tersenyum senang mendengar pujiannya.

"Kenapa tidak makan di restoran saja?" Karena merasa Sehun tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk bergabung duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

"Aku bosan. _Ramyeon_ lebih enak dari makanan apapun tapi Chaeyoung melarangku memakannya sering-sering,"

Dasar orang kaya. Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku bakalan makan di restoran mahal setiap hari sampai aku tua nanti tanpa harus takut bakal kehabisan uang.

"Hei, aku minta maaf," ujarku tulus.

"Kumaafkan," Sehun tak menatap mataku karena ia sibuk menikmati makanannya yang sudah tinggal sedikit.

"Terima kasih. Lalu apa-apaan dengan yang tadi itu? Maksudku, kau betulan masokis? Bukankah masokis itu adalah orang yang suka melakukan kekerasan saat berhubungan—" Aku tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimat.

Sehun menyeruput kuah mi-nya langsung dari mangkuk kemudian menjentikkan jarinya ke keningku. "Awh!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah menonton film ternyata. _Fifty Shades of Sehun_ —yang kemudian oleh _Hollywood_ diadaptasi menjadi _Fifty Shades of Grey_ dengan beberapa sekuel saking suksesnya, kau tidak tahu? Itu adalah salah satu dialog yang kukatakan di film itu—dengan improvisasi disana-sini tentunya,"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak tahu,"

"Itu adalah film-ku, Bodoh! Gara-gara film itu juga aku sampai kerepotan dengan tawaran bermain di _Hollywood,_ diwawancarai media asing, diajak kencan oleh selebriti internasional, punya basis fans yang kuat di setiap negara, namun semuanya kutolak secara baik-baik karena aku lebih suka berkarir di Korea. Berbanggalah karena _most wanted man on Earth_ sepertiku datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk minta dibuatkan makanan olehmu, Pacar Kecilku."

"Pacar Kecil apanya."

Aku mencibir namun dalam hati mengakui kemampuan akting lelaki ini. Tidak perlu menonton filmnya, dari ekspresi wajahnya saat menakutiku tadi saja sudah cukup menjelaskan kenapa Oh Sehun bisa menjadi selebriti yang diagung-agungkan di seluruh dunia.

Sehun pamit pergi setelah hampir tengah malam. Dia juga sempat minta maaf karena telah membuatku ketakutan, tapi yang ia katakan sebelum pergi dari rumahku benar-benar membuatku tak bisa tidur memikirkannya.

"Kau terlalu naif, Byun Baekhyun. Kau percaya saja dengan semua yang kukatakan meski kau tak tahu apakah itu kebohongan yang terdengar seperti kebenaran atau malah sebaliknya."

Dahiku mengkerut bingung.

"Apa kau juga percaya begitu saja dengan semua yang Chanyeol katakan?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Dia menyeringai, "Cinta misalnya. Kalau Chanyeol bilang cinta padamu, apa kau langsung percaya begitu saja tanpa bertanya-tanya sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan hal itu pada orang lain? Ah, sudah pasti. Mengingat betapa polos dan mudahnya kau untuk dibohongi, sudah tentu kau langsung percaya saat dia mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

Melihat aku yang tampak kesulitan memahami maksudnya, Sehun kembali terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku mesra.

"Kau tahu tidak, kita semua adalah aktor. Kita memainkan peran masing-masing di dunia yang kejam ini. Kita memerankannya sebaik mungkin dengan segala macam cara, agar tokoh yang lain tidak bisa menilai betapa bodoh dan rapuhnya kita—karena kalau kita lengah, kita akan dihancurkan hingga menjadi debu. Karena itulah, tak ada di antara kita yang kata-katanya bisa dipercayai seratus persen. Kalau misalnya Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sehun, maksudmu—Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku?"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku kan hanya bilang kalau misalnya," Sehun tampak puas sekali mempermainkanku malam ini. Dia pikir itu hanya bercanda, tapi efeknya kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku tanpa ampun.

"Dan ketahuilah, tidak semua yang kukatakan adalah kebohongan. Aku serius tentang dirimu yang telah membangkitkan nafsuku dan aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam tubuh indahmu ini hingga _milikku_ mencapai bagian terdalamnya. Aku membayangkannya terus seharian ini."

Dadaku bergejolak. Entah karena ucapan vulgar itu atau karena dia bilang kalau misalnya Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku—

"Dah, aku pergi dulu. Ah, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau sudah kucium di rumah sakit tadi, oke? Jadi, secara teknis kau juga milikku sekarang. Terima kasih atas _ramyeon_ -nya dan sampai bertemu lagi, Pacar Kecilku."

Sehun pergi setelah memakai kembali topi dan maskernya, dan begitu aku menutup pintu, badanku langsung merosot jatuh saking lemasnya. Jangan lupakan dadaku yang tiba-tiba saja sesak.

Bagaimana kalau Sehun benar?

Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mencintaiku dan aku adalah orang kesejuta yang menerima kata cinta darinya?

Setelah semua yang terjadi—bagaimana kalau perlakuan Chanyeol padaku ternyata hanyalah bagian dari drama kehidupan yang ia perankan di kala kebosanan melanda?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Chanyeol berbohong?

* * *

Ternyata, _mood_ -ku hancur hingga keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol datang pagi-pagi sekali dengan dandanan keren dan wajah tampan bak malaikat, tapi itu tak membuatku menyunggingkan senyum sedikit pun waktu menyambutnya.

"Hari ini Chaeyoung sedang tidak ingin pergi ke perusahaan, dia menyuruhku menjemputmu karena kalian akan membuat _cake_ lagi hari ini."

"Hm." Aku lalu menutup pintu dengan tidak ramahnya tapi dia langsung sigap mengganjalnya pakai sepatu. "Ada apa, Baekhyuna?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Pergilah, aku akan menyusul setengah jam lagi naik bus."

"Hei, tunggu dulu!"

Chanyeol berhasil masuk dan mencegahku melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Seperti biasa, dia menangkap bahuku, memaksaku berdiri menghadapnya, dia memandangiku penuh sorot bingung—"Kenapa cemberut begini, hm?"

Kutepiskan tangannya, tapi dia memaksaku tetap berdiri menatapnya. "Seingatku tadi malam aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku hingga kau berubah jadi seperti ini sekarang?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Bohong."

Mendengar kata _bohong_ yang sejak tadi malam terus bergerilya di kepala dan menyiksaku tanpa ampun, aku kembali merasa emosional. Terutama karena dia yang terus kupikirkan pada akhirnya muncul di hadapanku, mataku tak tahan lagi dan kembali mengeluarkan seluruh cairan bening yang kupunya.

"Aku tidak bohong!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas waktu aku tiba-tiba saja membentaknya, tapi setelah itu menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan lalu terisak pelan.

"A-aku tidak bohong, Park Chanyeol! Kau yang ber-bohong padaku!" ujarku dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Oh, astaga. Apa lagi ini?" Dia menghela nafas lagi kemudian langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukan. Sesuai janjinya, dia membiarkanku membuat pakaian mahal yang ia kenakan basah oleh airmata. Aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi karena terus memikirkan ucapan Sehun tadi malam, satu-satunya yang kuinginkan hanyalah menangis sepuasnya.

Aku tidak bisa tidak menangis.

Setelah dibuat berbunga-bunga dan mulai bisa menerima pernyataan cinta Park Chanyeol, aku harus menghadapi kenyataan lain bahwa mungkin saja dia hanya berbohong padaku. Mungkin saja dia cuma mau mempermainkanku dan di luar sana, korbannya bukan cuma aku saja. Mungkin saja, kan? Aku baru mengenalnya sekitar sebulan belakangan—lantas bagaimana mungkin sekarang aku bisa mempercayainya begitu saja?

Aku selalu menutup diriku untuk cinta, tapi jika pada akhirnya pintu hatiku sedikit terbuka untuk hal itu dan yang kudapatkan ternyata hanyalah harapan palsu penuh kebohongan—bukankah ujung-ujungnya hanya ada aku yang terluka?

Aku tidak mau terluka, karena rasanya menyedihkan bila harus mengobati dirimu sendiri sedangkan kau sudah jatuh terpuruk tanpa ada yang menolong.

"Kau-kau yang bohong padaku. Kau yang bohong padaku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol diam saja, tapi kurasakan pelukannya melingkupi badanku semakin erat. Setelah puas menangis, Chanyeol merunduk sedikit untuk memandang wajahku yang kuyakin sudah sembap dimana-mana itu.

"Coba sebutkan kebohongan yang kulakukan," tantangnya. "Sebutkan satu saja, tak usah banyak-banyak."

Aku tak berani menatap wajah lelaki itu, jadi dengan tanpa tahu malunya kubenamkan saja mukaku ke dadanya semakin dalam. Karena kalau dia melihat mataku, maka dia bisa mengetahui kalau aku sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan yang kukatakan.

Meski sudah merasakan betapa hangat dan nyamannya pelukan ini, betapa lembutnya dia membelai rambutku untuk membuatku tenang, betapa sabarnya dia menghadapiku yang bodoh dan selalu meledak-ledak ini—aku masih saja meragukan Park Chanyeol?

"Baekhyuna? Beritahu aku kenapa kau tiba-tiba menuduhku berbohong."

Aku menggeleng-geleng, "Ti-tidak mau,"

Dia melepaskan pelukan lalu meneliti wajahku dengan seksama, "Tapi ini tidak adil untukku. Kau bilang aku berbohong, tapi kau sendiri tak mau menjelaskannya padaku. Setidaknya bilang kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini."

Aku mencoba menghindar, tapi rengekanku tak berarti apa-apa. Chanyeol terus mendesak dan karena tak tahan lagi, kuceritakan saja yang seluruhnya terjadi tadi malam tanpa terkecuali. Aku takut Chanyeol akan memukul atau menghinaku karena membiarkan saja lelaki lain masuk ke studio dan nyaris memperkosaku walau itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Ternyata penyebab kemarahan Chanyeol adalah Sehun, bukan aku.

"Woah." Aku melirik takut-takut pada Chanyeol yang memegangi tengkuknya dengan mata terpejam. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel sambil terus menggerutu, "Sehun, anak ini benar-benar!"

Sambil berdebar-debar, aku menguping percakapan yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Sehun melalui panggilan ponsel.

"Oh Sehun—tinggi badanmu masih belum berubah sejak yang terakhir kali, bukan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"—sepertinya aku mendengar Sehun bilang begitu dari seberang sana.

"Karena aku mau memesankan peti mati yang cocok untukmu. Tunggu saja, oke? Aku akan mengirimkannya ke alamatmu pagi ini juga."

Selagi menunggu Chanyeol selesai menelepon, aku berdiri di dekatnya sambil menunduk mempermainkan ujung bajuku. Harusnya tidak usah kuceritakan saja kalau pada akhirnya akan membuat mereka bertikai lagi. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang bilang tidak suka melihatku menangis, aku juga sedikit tidak suka melihat dia marah dan terbakar emosi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol, jangan marah-marah lagi—" bujukku saat dia selesai memaki Sehun dengan nama-nama tanaman dan mematikan panggilannya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Dia sudah lancang mendatangi kekasihku, membuatnya ketakutan, meminta dibuatkan _ramyeon_ padahal aku juga belum pernahdimasakkan sesuatu secara khusus—lalu sekarang memfitnah hingga kau menganggapku tengah berbohong? Dan kau percaya begitu saja, Baekhyuna? Hah, harus kuapakan anak itu supaya dia jera? Sebentar, sepertinya aku punya nomor ponsel Polisi Kang,"

"Ja-jangan—"

Chanyeol menepis tanganku, "Aku akan memenjarakannya kali ini, aku tidak main-main. Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku menghajarnya hingga babak belur terlebih dahulu! Dia memang sahabatku, tapi sesama sahabat tidak boleh saling mencuri pacar."

"A-aku tidak percaya ucapan Sehun, sungguh!" Kujauhkan ponselnya agar dia hanya fokus padaku saja. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau tega membohongiku setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku!"

"Tapi nyatanya kau percaya, Baekhyuna. Itulah mengapa kau menangis semalaman karena memikirkannya hingga tidak bisa tidur dan caramu memandangku saat aku datang tadi sudah berbeda,"

Tak ada yang kurasakan selain rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat. Betapa bodohnya aku.

"Aku benar, kan?" desak Chanyeol frustrasi. Tak bisa kujawab, tentu saja—karena yang ia katakan memang benar.

"Hah, harus bagaimana lagi kuperbuat agar kau percaya?" Dia berkali-kali mengusap wajah pertanda jawaban atas pertanyaannya masih belum bisa ia temukan.

"Chanyeol—" Kupanggil dia dengan suara pelan karena raut wajahnya masih tampak tidak mengenakkan. "Chanyeol, lihat aku—"

Dia mengalihkan pandangan dan saat dia melakukannya, hatiku seperti tertohok oleh batu besar.

"Chanyeol~" Kugoyang-goyangkan bahunya namun tak ada reaksi seperti yang kuharapkan. "Chanyeol, _pwweaseee_ ~" Sebenarnya bertingkah imut bukanlah bakatku, tapi kulakukan saja dengan harapan dia akan luluh sedikit. Tapi sayangnya, aku kurang beruntung.

Cara terakhir, kupeluk saja dia meski pelukanku tak mendapat sambutan hangat. Kedua tangan lelaki itu masih terkulai di sisi tubuh tanpa berniat membalas perlakuanku sama sekali.

"Jangan marah-marah lagi," Sambil memeluk, kuusap-usapkan wajahku di dadanya seperti seekor kucing seraya menghirup aroma jantan tubuhnya sesekali. Jadi seperti inilah yang dirasakan Chanyeol kalau aku sedang merajuk?

"Ya? Jangan marah lagi padaku, ya?" bujukku dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. "Ya, Chanyeol?"

"Memangnya kalau aku sudah berhenti marah, kau akan percaya kalau aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan hanya ada kau seorang dalam hatiku?"

"..."

"Memangnya kau akan percaya kalau aku belum pernah mengatakan cinta pada siapa pun selain padamu?"

"..."

"Minggirlah kalau begitu—"

"A-aku percaya!" Kalimat itu meluncur keluar secara spontan karena aku panik waktu Chanyeol mau melepaskan pelukanku secara paksa. "Aku percaya kau mencintaiku dengan tulus, Park Chanyeol!"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku memang tulus padamu?"

"Dari...Umh, dari—" Aku kebingungan atas kata-kataku sendiri. Bukankah selama ini aku memang selalu meragukan ketulusannya hanya karena belum pernah ada orang yang menawarkan cinta mereka untukku? Lalu darimana aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan dan akhirnya mempercayai kalau cintanya padaku memang benar-benar tulus?

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol kembali merengkuhku dengan penuh kasih hingga kehangatan menyelimutiku seperti hadirnya matahari setelah badai salju. Dia juga mengecup puncak kepalaku sambil menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali.

"Tidak usah dijelaskan kalau memang sulit, Baekhyuna. Mempercayai bahwa aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak berbohong soal itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup buatku. Terima kasih."

"Sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tetap marah kalau pacar kesayanganku imut dan menggemaskan seperti ini?"

Aku berharap Chanyeol tidak melihat wajah merahku yang memalukan, tapi nyatanya dia melihat dan bahkan tersenyum geli karenanya.

"A-aku bukan pacarmu—" cicitku pelan. Pacar, kekasih, dan sebagainya—apakah seseorang yang tak mengerti cinta dan tak punya pengalaman asmara sepertiku pantas menyandang gelar semacam itu?

"Kalau bukan pacarku, lalu sebenarnya kau pacar siapa? Sehun?"

Sontak aku menggeleng histeris sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak mau jadi pacar Sehun!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia tampan, kaya dan terkenal?"

"Yak! Kau pikir aku menyukai seseorang hanya karena dia tampan, kaya dan terkenal saja?"

"Kalau bukan karena alasan itu, lalu seperti apa sebenarnya kriteria dari seseorang yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

Aku langsung tergagap dan secara otomatis menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Bukankah kita mau pergi ke rumah? Aku harus segera bersiap-siap sepertinya," Setelah bilang begitu, aku kabur dari hadapan Chanyeol dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan senyum kaku di wajahku. Dia memanggil-manggil tapi tak kuhiraukan lagi.

Kriteria apanya? Memangnya kalau mencintaiku dan ingin menjadi pacarku, dia harus memenuhi kriteria tertentu? Kalau begitu, kalau aku mencintainya—uhm, maksudku kalau seandainya aku juga ingin mencintainya—apakah aku harus memenuhi kriteria yang ia miliki juga? Yang benar saja!

Tidak cukupkah—

—dia mencintaiku karena dia adalah Park Chanyeol?

* * *

Thank you for the voments and support, love you! See ya soon!

Spain, el 20 de Marzo 2019


	19. Chapter 19

**YOU**

* * *

Kupikir Chanyeol sudah pergi. Ternyata setelah sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi dengan harapan lelaki itu bosan menungguku dan akhirnya pulang duluan, dia masih juga kutemui di studioku—duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk gulingku erat-erat.

"Sudah selesai? Kau sudah siap untuk memberitahuku bagaimana kriteria pria idamanmu sekarang?"

Sulit untuk menjelaskan suasananya. Aku tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol masih marah atau tidak, tapi pertanyaannya tadi juga seakan menimbulkan aura ketegangan di antara kami berdua.

"Baekhyuna—" Chanyeol melambai memintaku untuk menghampirinya. Aku masih terpaku di depan pintu kamar mandi, ragu-ragu antara ingin tetap menjaga jarak atau menyambanginya saja. "—kemarilah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, bisakah?"

Butuh setengah menit untuk berpikir sebelum akhirnya aku melangkah pelan-pelan ke arahnya. Chanyeol saat itu sedang duduk di tepian ranjangku. Ketika aku tiba di dekatnya, dia menarik tanganku dan mendudukkanku di ranjang sementara dia sendiri berganti posisi menjadi berdiri di hadapanku. Dia juga mengambil alih handuk kecil yang kesampirkan di pundakku dan mulai menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah.

"Aku bisa sendiri—"

"Biar aku saja,"

Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutku dengan teliti seakan ingin memastikan tak ada satu helai pun yang masih ada sisa airnya. Gerakan tangannya saat mengusap-usap rambutku pakai handuk benar-benar lembut, dan kuberitahu, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang melakukan ini padaku. Ibuku? Ah, aku tidak ingat.

Karena dia berdiri menjulang di depanku, mau tak mau aku sesekali mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya diam-diam. Lelaki yang tak bisa diandalkan sepertiku—pantaskah aku diperlakukan penuh kasih sayang seperti ini oleh pria sesempurna Park Chanyeol? Benarkah ini nyata atau hanya khayalanku saja?

"Mau bicara apa?" Tenggorokanku rasanya kering sekali, untuk memulai pembicaraan saja rasanya sungguh menakutkan karena aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa sesuatu yang akan kami bicarakan sifatnya serius.

"Apa kau sebenarnya menyukai wanita?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu sebagai tanda aku tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Memang, aku pernah berpikir suatu hari nanti akan menikah dengan perempuan dan punya bayi-bayi lucu—setidaknya itulah yang kulihat selalu terjadi di kehidupan sosial. Tapi setelah mengetahui keadaanku yang berbeda, perempuan mana yang mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang juga punya rahim dan bisa hamil seperti mereka?

Lagipula, seingatku aku belum pernah tertarik pada wanita mana pun seumur hidupku. Di tempat kerja, di jalanan, di mana saja—aku hanya menganggap wanita-wanita itu semuanya cantik namun tidak ada yang pernah membuatku berdebar-debar.

Seperti Chan—oke, seperti ketika Chanyeol membuat jantungku berdebar-debar dengan gilanya.

"Entahlah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya menyukaimu."

Sial. Chanyeol sialan.

"Kalau begitu, kau adalah— _gay_?" Chanyeol melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi. _Gay_ , aku tahu istilah itu. Tapi masalahnya, aku masih belum tahu aku masuk kategori _gay_ atau bukan. Aku juga belum pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun dan tak punya pengalaman soal itu.

Entahlah. Rasanya Park Chanyeol adalah pengecualian untuk semua hal dalam hidupku.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku _gay_ hanya untukmu."

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu?"

"Lalu kriteria pacar idamanmu seperti apa?" Belum selesai aku protes, dia sudah kembali menanyaiku lagi.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Kriteria pacar idamanku adalah yang seperti Byun Baekhyun."

"Yak~" Aku merebut handuk yang ia pegang sambil cemberut—sebenarnya berpura-pura cemberut padahal aku sedang menahan agar pasukan kupu-kupu dalam perutku tidak berhamburan keluar—"Apa-apaan dengan jawaban seperti itu?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan—" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merunduk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya memenjarakanku di tengah-tengah. "—aku mengajukan pertanyaan tapi kau malah balik menanyaiku tanpa menjawabnya dengan jelas. Itu tidak adil, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menatapku dalam sekali—di saat yang bersama, aku bertanya-tanya kemana perginya lidah berbisa dan tingkah brutalku yang biasanya di saat-saat menegangkan seperti ini pasti akan melancarkan aksinya.

"Habisnya pertanyaanmu susah-susah semua, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya," ujarku jujur setelah berhasil menguasai diri dari pemandangan bibir penuh Chanyeol yang tadi malam menciumku habis-habisan.

"Bagian mananya yang susah?"

"Semuanya."

"Oh, astaga." Chanyeol menepuk keningnya kemudian beralih duduk di sebelahku. Aku langsung menghela nafas lega karena jujur saja, posisi Chanyeol yang merunduk begitu dekat di depanku tadi telah membuat jantungku seperti mau lepas dari badan.

"Kau ingin aku mengganti pertanyaannya dengan yang lebih mudah kalau begitu?"

Aku mengangguk tapi seketika penyesalan datang. "Seorang wanita cantik dan seksi versus aku, siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Pe-pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Tolonglah, jawab saja. Atau begini saja—kau lebih memilih berhubungan intim dengan seorang wanita atau denganku?"

"Yak! Aku tidak mau menjawab!"

Chanyeol terlihat semakin gusar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa jawaban-jawabanku bahkan penting untuknya. Aku menolak untuk menjawab, tapi Chanyeol melonjak-lonjakkan pantatnya di kasur sambil menarik-narik tanganku gemas, "Jawab~ _pwweaaseee_!"

"A-aku tidak tahu! Aku belum pernah—"

"Serius? Maksudmu, kau belum pernah melakukan seks?" Mata Chanyeol yang memang sudah bulat itu semakin membesar.

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah?" Aku merasakan pundakku melemas karena membayangkan Chanyeol—ah, dia pasti sudah pernah, kan? Mustahil lelaki seperti dia yang hidupnya dikelilingi banyak orang tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

Namun Chanyeol malah menggeleng-geleng dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing lucu, "Aku adalah lelaki kuno yang hidup di jaman modern, kau tahu? Prinsip hidupku adalah aku hanya akan melakukan _itu_ dengan cinta sejatiku setelah menikah dengannya suatu hari nanti."

"Se-serius?"

"Tentu saja! Semua orang menertawai prinsip hidupku tapi aku tak peduli. Mereka bilang aku hanya menyia-nyiakan masa muda untuk mencari satu cinta sejati yang tak pernah ada, padahal seharusnya aku bisa terlibat petualangan cinta satu malam dengan jutaan orang. Namun sekarang aku bisa membuktikan pada mereka kalau cinta sejati itu memang nyata dan mereka salah besar selama ini."

"Memangnya buktinya apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Buktinya adalah aku sudah berhasil menemukan Byun Baekhyun kesayanganku yang sedang mendengarkan ceritaku sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam tanpa berkedip saat ini. Duniaku seperti terfokus padanya. Seluruh hidupku seolah tertuju hanya untuknya. Aku seakan selalu mendamba dirinya di setiap hembus nafasku. Semua inderaku rasanya hanya ingin merespon dirinya di setiap detik yang kupunya. Byun Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati yang membuatku akhirnya mengerti kenapa aku harus lahir ke dunia ini dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Yak~apa-apaan itu?" Secara refleks, kupukul pahanya tapi efeknya malah membuat wajahku makin panas.

Entah bagian mana dari kalimatnya yang membuatku terharu, tapi tiba-tiba saja kehangatan membungkus perasaanku hingga tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil meski harus kutahan-tahan. Chanyeol juga tampak sedikit salah tingkah, namun dia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali secepat kedipan mata.

"Ah, sampai dimana aku tadi? Oke, jadi jawabannya, aku masih _virgi_ _n_ seratus persen."

Sebenarnya ada berapa ratus ribu hal tentang Chanyeol yang masih tidak kuketahui? Di balik badan tinggi besar dan sifat-sifatnya yang masih kucoba untuk mendalami, ada sosok anak lelaki yang murni dan polos yang membuatku seakan terjatuh ke dalam pesonanya sekaligus ingin mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, entahlah. Yang pasti, aku senang luar biasa ketika tahu fakta bahwa ia belum pernah melakukan _itu_ dengan siapa pun.

Tapi kenapa aku bahkan harus senang? Memangnya kami akan melakukan—tidak, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!

"Jadi, kembali lagi ke pertanyaanku tadi—dengan seorang wanita atau denganku?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu jawabannya? Aku belum pernah sama sekali jadi aku tidak tahu beda keduanya apa," jawabku dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik dengan suara berat khasnya itu, "Kalau dengan wanita, kau yang _memasuki_. Tapi kalau denganku, kau yang _dimasuki_ dan—"

"Cu-cukup!" Aku mendorong dadanya dan melempar handuk basahku ke mukanya. "Kuanggap kita sudah selesai bicara dan ayo segera pergi ke rumah _eomma_."

Dimasuki dan memasuki apanya? Yang benar saja! Aku bergidik membayangkan kata-kata itu dan belum apa-apa aku sudah merasa ketakutan.

"Baekhyuna~ aku masih belum selesai~"

"Tapi aku sudah. Ayolah, kasihan _eomma_ pasti sudah menunggu kita terlalu lama,"

"Baekhyuna, belum~" Chanyeol merengek sambil memeluk pinggangku manja. "Belum mau selesai~"

"Berhenti menanyaiku atau aku tak akan mau bertemu denganmu lagi besok, besoknya hingga besoknya lagi!"

Dan ternyata, hingga di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Park, Chanyeol benar-benar berhenti menanyaiku—lebih tepatnya merajuk dan tiba-tiba saja mendiamiku seolah aku yang duduk di jok sebelahnya hanyalah angin lalu.

"Chanyeol—" panggilku saat mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah."—kemarin kau bilang kita tidak boleh bertengkar lagi—" protesku karena dia tak kunjung mengatakan apapun hingga sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Kita tidak sedang bertengkar."

"Kalau tidak, lalu yang sekarang ini apa?"

"Aku hanya kesal karena kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tapi—memangnya jawabanku penting buatmu? Memangnya apa yang kau dapat dari mendengar jawabanku?"

Bruum. Bukannya membalas, Chanyeol malah melajukan mobilnya kencang-kencang begitu lampu berganti dan aku cuma bisa menghela nafas kesal karenanya. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk mencairkan suasana. Kalau aku sedang kesal atau marah, maka aku lebih sering mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata—berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Ia tetap diam, hingga aku tak tahan dan memintanya untuk menurunkanku di dekat taman sebelum memasuki jalan yang menuju rumah Chaeyoung.

"Turunkan aku di sini!"

"Kenapa kau mau turun?"

"Karena aku kesal kau mendiamiku, jadi aku ingin turun dan mau menangis saja disana seharian sampai kau tidak marah lagi padaku."

Dan sialnya, Chanyeol mengabulkan keinginan konyolku itu. Rahangku nyaris jatuh ketika ia benar-benar menghentikan mobil di dekat taman, mempersilahkanku turun dan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Awalnya hanya ancaman, tapi lima menit kemudian aku benar-benar duduk di salah satu kursi taman sambil sibuk mengusap airmata.

* * *

Aku sedang memaki-maki Chanyeol dengan seluruh sumpah serapah yang kupunya dalam kepala saat se- _cup_ besar es krim tiba-tiba saja melayang di depan mataku. Maksudku, seseorang menjulurkannya dari belakang dan saat aku menoleh, Chanyeol ada di sana.

"Es krim tiga rasa dengan ukuran paling besar—sengaja kubelikan supaya kau ada tenaga untuk menangis seharian ini."

"..."

Karena aku hanya diam dengan bibir cemberut semaju-majunya, Chanyeol akhirnya berinisiatif untuk berlutut dengan satu kaki di depan kursi taman yang kududuki, membuka tutup _cup_ eskrim dan mengambil yang rasa _vanilla_ satu sendok penuh.

"Makanlah."

"..."

"Baekhyuna—"

"..."

"Ayolah, sebelum esnya mencair—"

"Hiks, kenapa kau kembali? Ku-kupikir kau sudah pergi—" Akhirnya emosiku kembali pecah kembali. Sebelum mengenal Chanyeol, menangis adalah hal yang jarang kulakukan kecuali aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Lagipula, aku tak punya waktu untuk menangis karena aku harus berjuang mempertahankan hidupku yang susahnya sampai mencekik leher.

Tapi setelah mengenal pria ini, rasanya aku ingin terus meneteskan airmata yang selama ini terpendam. Entah kenapa.

Atau mungkin karena kutahu, sekarang aku punya seseorang yang akan memeluk, menenangkan dan menghapuskan airmataku saat aku menangis.

"—kupikir kau betulan mau meninggalkanku di sini—hiks—kupikir kau akan membiarkanku sendirian—ku-kupikir aku akan ditinggalkan lagi seperti dulu Ibu dan Ayah pergi meninggalkanku,"

Chanyeol meraih tanganku yang kupakai untuk mengusap airmata setelah meletakkan es krim yang tadi ia pegang ke tempat kosong di sebelahku. Ia mengecup tanganku penuh perasaan kemudian meletakkannya di pipinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku, ya? Aku hanya ingin memberimu ruang untuk menenangkan diri karena mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tadi membuatmu kesal."

"Tapi kenapa kemudian kau mendiamiku?"

"Karena kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti menanyaimu dan kau mengancam tak mau bertemu denganku lagi kalau aku masih melakukannya,"

"Aku hanya bilang berhenti menanyaiku, bukan menyuruhmu untuk mendiamiku,"

"Aku hanya tak mau kau merasa semakin kesal. Kau tahulah, aku tak tahan untuk tidak menanyaimu berbagai macam hal. Aku masih ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi tentangmu hingga ke bagian-bagian kecil yang mungkin kau sendiri sudah melupakannya. Kau tanya kenapa jawabanmu penting?—itu karena aku tak mau ketinggalan cerita-cerita tentang hidup yang kau lalui sebelum kita bertemu. Apa untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam saja aku masih tidak boleh?"

Aku terdiam dan membiarkan sisa isakanku mendominasi suasana.

"Apa aku tidak boleh?" ulang Chanyeol dengan mata sendu dengan sedikit luka tersirat disana. "Hm?"

"Tentu saja boleh, dasar bodoh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menciumi tanganku yang satunya lagi. "Terima kasih, Baekhyuna. Terima kasih. Dan sekarang, bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Karena kalau kau masih berlinang airmata seperti ini, yang sakit adalah hatiku. Memangnya kau suka melihatku bersedih, hm?" Chanyeol bilang begitu sambil menjulurkan tangan mengusap airmataku meski posisinya masih berlutut seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, bagaimana ini?" cicitku. "Aku ma-sih ketakutan karena—ka-rena kupikir aku bakal ditinggalkan lagi—"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berniat meninggalkanmu sendirian? Aku hanya pergi membeli es krim agar perasaanmu bisa sedikit membaik setelah selesai menangis nanti. Bahkan tokonya hanya berjarak lima menit dari sini."

"Ja-jadi kau tidak benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku?"

"Bahkan dalam mimpi pun tidak. Sst, sudahlah—sayangku ini tidak boleh menangis terus. Berhentilah, oke?"

"Chan-Chanyeol, hiks!" Kelegaan yang kurasakan malah membuat kecengenganku meningkat tajam. Aku merentangkan kedua tangan dan menatapnya penuh harap. Kupikir Chanyeol tidak akan mengerti maksudku, namun nyatanya dia bangkit dari posisi berlutut kemudian merengkuhku dalam pelukan.

"Ugh, kesayangannya Chanyeol ini," gumamnya pelan. "Jangan pernah berpikiran kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi, oke?"

* * *

"Mh, tentang pertanyaanmu yang tadi—"

Kami menghabiskan waktu di taman hingga sore hari dan untungnya Chaeyoung malah senang luar biasa ketika Chanyeol bilang kami tidak jadi ke rumah dan mau _quality time_ berdua saja.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu—jadi jawabanku adalah, kupikir aku tidak suka perempuan. Dan jika tidak menyukai perempuan bisa dikelompokkan ke dalam _gay_ , maka kemungkinan besar aku juga _gay_ ," kataku malu. Aku tak berani melihat Chanyeol jadi kupandangi saja tanganku yang berkeringat.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir, uhm, kupikir aku tak punya kriteria idaman. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu kriteria idamanku yang seperti apa,"

Chanyeol tampak sedikit kecewa meski dua jawaban yang lain membuatnya berbinar-binar.

"Aku tidak tahu kriteria idaman semacam itu karena aku belum pernah berpacaran—kupikir, yang mana saja tidak masalah asal—"

"Asal? Yang seperti Sehun?"

"Bukan~" Aku lagi-lagi secara refleks memukul pahanya.

"Kalau begitu, asal yang seperti apa?"

Sesungguhnya aku berharap bisa mengatakan, "Dah, Chanyeol, selamat tinggal!"—lalu aku kabur terbirit-birit kalau bisa sampai ke ujung dunia sana. Tapi aku akhirnya sadar kalau kebahagiaan tidak bisa diperjuangkan oleh satu pihak saja. Masih mending ada orang yang mau menawarkan hatinya untukku—apa aku punya alasan untuk tidak berbahagia atas itu? Namun kalau aku ingin bahagia, maka aku juga harus ikut berjuang.

Setidaknya berusaha untuk tidak jadi pecundang lagi di saat-saat penting seperti ini.

Mulutku bungkam seribu bahasa tapi telunjukku kuarahkan pada lelaki itu. Selama tiga detik Chanyeol memandangku bingung, kemudian wajahnya kembali pada ekspresi semula—menyebalkan.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud dari jarimu ini, hm?"

"Ti-tidak ada maksud apa-apa! Lupakan saja!"

"Hei, jelaskan dulu—" Chanyeol menangkap tanganku yang sudah kutarik mundur. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, serius! Aku bertanya asal yang seperti apa dan tahu-tahu jarimu menunjukku—apa itu artinya...tipemu itu yang seperti Sehun? Ah, aku tahu! Seperti Paman yang itu, kan?" Chanyeol menggodaku dengan cara menunjuk seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berjalan melintasi taman sekitar tiga puluh meter di depan kami.

"Bukan~" Aku benar-benar menarik tanganku dan mau pergi dari sana saja saking malunya. Tapi ketika aku baru mencoba berdiri, Chanyeol malah menarik pinggangku hingga aku jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya.

Dia menahan pinggangku begitu kuat, tak mengizinkanku untuk lari dari kenyataan.

"Kalau begitu, yang seperti apa, Baekhyuna? Coba katakan yang jelas, aku mau mendengarnya secara langsung,"

"Le-lepaskan dulu—"

"Tidak akan. Bilang dulu secara jelas baru akan kulepaskan,"

Chanyeol tampaknya menikmati sekali ketersiksaan yang kurasakan ini. Aku duduk di pangkuanya, lebih tepatnya—pantatku menempel dengan ketat di atas selangkangannya. Aku tahu otakku sudah tidak di tempatnya lagi, karena itulah aku yakin sekali kenapa aku bisa tahu kalau _ukuran_ Chanyeol lebih besar ketimbang gembungan celana Sehun. _Dia_ begitu padat dan sekeras batu. Bagaimana rasanya kalau yang Chanyeol katakan di studioku tadi—di bagian yang _dimasuki_ —astaga, tidak bisa kubayangkan! Bisa-bisa aku mati karena _dia_ sebesar ini bahkan saat masih tertutup celana. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun Tolol?

"Ngh, Chanyeol, lepaskan—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskan, maka aku akan memindahkan posisimu menjadi duduk menghadapku dan kujamin itu lebih menyiksa, kau tahu? Aku juga tersiksa jadi cepatlah jawab," ujarnya dengan suara dalam dan sedikit serak.

"A-asal yang seperti Chanyeol!" Mungkin aku memang mudah diprovokasi, jadinya kupikir lebih baik menjawab saja daripada benar-benar duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan posisi dimana selangkangan kami saling bertemu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat keringatku bercucuran di pelipis.

"Apanya yang seperti Chanyeol?"

"Lelaki idamanku—jadi maksudku, le-lelaki idamanku adalah yang seperti Chanyeol—"

"Chanyeol yang mana? Kim Chanyeol? Lee Chanyeol? Do Chanyeol? Hwang Chanyeol?"

"Park Chanyeol," jawabku sepelan mungkin. "Aku hanya ingin Park Chanyeol,"

"Park Chanyeol yang mana? Ada banyak yang Park Chanyeol di dunia ini, kau tahu? Ada Park Chanyeol yang orang Seoul, ada yang orang Bucheon—ada yang—"

Aku memutar badan sedikit, menangkup kedua pipinya kemudian kukecup saja bibirnya secepat kilat. "Park Chanyeol yang kucium ini. Aku hanya mau Park Chanyeol yang baru saja kucium hingga terdiam dan tampak bodoh ini sebagai satu-satunya Park Chanyeol dalam hidupku."

Dan selanjutnya, aku berlari kencang mengelilingi taman menghindari kejarannya yang menurutku persis seperti banteng mabuk itu.

Tidak, airmata yang jatuh di pipiku bukanlah airmata kesedihan. Aku sangat bahagia hingga tanpa sadar seluruh tubuhku ikut berbahagia karenanya. Terutama ketika aku tak sanggup berlari dan Chanyeol berhasil menangkapku—kebahagiaan yang selama ini kupertanyakan keberadaannya akhirnya benar-benar datang mengisi seluruh sel dalam badanku.

"Apa itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku, Baekhyuna? Kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih mulai sekarang?"

"Mh."

"Apa itu artinya iya?"

"Siapa bilang? Tenggorokanku terasa gatal dan aku hanya berdehem untuk membuatnya lega kembali."

Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli dengan alasan tak masuk akalku. Dia menarikku ke dalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman kemudian menciumku habis-habisan disana. Tak ada nafsu, aku tahu itu. Kalau memang ciumanku membuatnya bernafsu seperti tadi malam, maka harusnya airmata hangat itu tak kutemui di wajahnya ketika dia melumat bibirku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Biarkan aku menciummu lagi, Baekhyuna."

"Hm, lakukanlah," balasku sambil kembali menyatukan bibir.

Kalau memang perasaan yang kurasakan ini adalah cinta, maka aku tak punya alasan apapun lagi untuk terus lari dan mengingkarinya. Itu membuatku letih—membohongi hatiku sendiri rasanya begitu menguras tenaga hingga aku rasanya mau menyerah saja.

Ya, mungkin aku memang telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki aneh yang memasuki hidupku sekitar sebulan belakangan ini. Meski begitu cepat dan tak pernah kuduga-duga, namun Park Chanyeol pada akhirnya memang berhasil membuatku luluh tak berdaya.

"Jangan tarik lagi ucapanmu sampai kapan pun, oke? Kau adalah satu-satunya dalam hidupku dan aku juga berharap ingin jadi satu-satunya dalam hidupmu,"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan hati berbunga-bunga. "Tapi ada syaratnya—"

"Sebutkan,"

"Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian lagi,"

Chanyeol membiarkanku menyelesaikan kalimat. "Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku karena aku tidak pintar berpacaran. Kalau ciumanku masih buruk, tolong ajari aku supaya lebih baik lagi. Jangan bosan padaku karena sifatku yang pemarah dan aku gampang menangis. Dan tolong terima aku apa adanya,"

"Itu saja?"

"Masih banyak—"

"Teruskanlah, jangan khawatir, aku punya sepanjang sisa hidupku untuk mendengarkanmu tanpa merasa bosan sedetik pun," Chanyeol membuka atap mobilnya dan mengambil sekotak penuh cokelat dari kursi belakang mobilnya. Dia bilang aku boleh menghabiskan semua karena memang cokelat-cokelat itu dibeli khusus untukku.

Tanpa terasa, kami menghabiskan nyaris satu jam di dalam mobil untuk saling mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam hati masing-masing, meski itu juga sulit karena aku belum terbiasa bersikap terbuka pada seseorang. Namun itulah hebatnya Chanyeol, dia tidak menghakimiku ketika kuceritakan betapa sulitnya hidupku selama ini. Malah, dia ikut bersedih ketika kuceritakan tentang keluargaku dan ikut tertawa ketika kuceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman bodohku yang memalukan.

"Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kita selalu saling jujur dan terbuka seperti ini, oke?"

"Oke!"

Sepertinya kami punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat janji—kelingking kami akan saling bertautan kemudian Chanyeol akan mencium jari-jariku setelahnya. Ketika aku merasa tak sanggup lagi menghabiskan batang cokelat ke-empat, kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Pelankan sedikit! Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?" pekikku ngeri ketika Chanyeol menginjak gas lebih kuat.

"Karena aku tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Chaeyoung—"

"—dan memintanya untuk segera mengurus pernikahan kita."

* * *

Thanks for the voments and support, love ya!

NB:

Di chap sebelumnya aku udah jabarin mreka ini hubungannya cepet banget gitu kelanjutannya. Ketemu sebulanan, pacaran bentar, trus nikah. Nggak kek aku yang masih jomblo hingga mendekati dekade ke tiga. Oke, sekian dan terima kasih^^

Spain, el 20 de Marzo 2019.


End file.
